Dragons of Mobius: New Beginnings
by DragonKnight159
Summary: Arc 3. Sonic is settling into his new life in Xenodome but some things refuse to change. From mad scientists and crazed sorcerers to power-hungry politicians and insane swordsmen he can't help but wonder if things will ever be different. While dealing with all this he still has the mess of his personal life to fix. / Contains BLEACH elements. AU from here out
1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note: This chapter and the next were reworked to be less info and more action, hope you like it. Still looking for CC and suggestions.**

* * *

**_Continued from Chapter 3 of 'Sonic & Bleach'_**

* * *

Life in Xenodome hadn't been what Sonic expected. Not that he had much experience in normal life, considering his previous homes had been warzones. But here, every day was the same as the last. He'd get up and eat, take a run around the city, then learn about Xenodome's history. Just a normal life that he likely would have lived had he stayed in Knothole after coming back to life.

Then there was everything else that had happened so far.

The first week had been hell. The retrovirus they had given him easily took the cake. While it immediately adapted his immune system to human illnesses it had also increased his height at the same time. He was nearly twice as tall as before but still just a couple inches shorter than his father, to whom this had happened as well. His Guardian abilities had taken care of the growing pains within an hour but getting used to being so tall was still quite a trial. He could no longer rev his legs like before; rather he had to drop his torso until it was parallel to the ground and then propel himself like a missile. It was odd but doable and even made him a bit faster.

Living with his parents after thirteen years had also been...interesting, to say the least. It only took a couple weeks before his father found him his own place. It was just outside the residential sector in a quiet section of forest and only a few minutes away from his family. Apparently it had belonged to an old blacksmith and the forge was still in working condition. When he had free time he spent most of it restoring the equipment but soon realized that he didn't have the money needed for all of it, another concept he had to get used to. His father had set up something for him but learning what money was and how to use it wisely had been something of chore but one he was learning quickly. He had taken a job as a package deliverer and excelled at it (as expected of the fastest thing alive). Now for the first time in his life Sonic felt like a normal Mobian who just happened to be fast. It was a nice change of pace. No one trying to kill him or roboticize him, no one questioning his motives, and no one putting obscene amounts of pressure on him to save the world.

It had been four months since he had arrived and Sonic was finally starting to get into the swing of things. He was sitting in his kitchen having coffee and reading the paper, the day turning out much like the others before it. As he skimmed the articles he couldn't help but notice that another museum heist had occurred. It had been part of a series of thefts ever since the Xenodonian Artifact Reclamation Committee (A.R.C.) had discovered a massive ruin far to the north. It had made his mother's work that much more difficult and his father's much more interesting. The Vanguard had taken over the investigation after one of the recovery teams had been slaughtered, thus making this thief a domestic threat. Every story that ended with someone hurt or dead made him wish that there was something else that he could do. He clenched his fists, knowing that with his current status in the city he could never do anything without causing more grief with his father.

"There are other ways for you to help," a familiar voice said from the living room. Sonic spun up out of the chair, turning to see an all-too-familiar human. Arias sat on Sonic's couch sipping his tea, a smirk displayed on his face. "It's good to see you too, Sonic."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sonic asked, every one of his senses on guard.

"Relax, I'm just here to make you an offer I think will interest you," Arias replied as he finished off his tea.

"I've seen how your 'offers' turn out."

"I assume you're referring to what happened to Kinos." Arias set the mug down and leaned back on the couch. "You're not under my command nor do I have any intention of putting you there. I'm here to offer you a job."

"A job?" Sonic asked incredulously. "Why the hell would _you_ want to offer _me_ a job?"

"The why isn't important," Arias replied, taking out a cigarette. He glanced over at Sonic before asking, "Do you mind?" Sonic just glared at him, causing Arias' cigarette to droop before he slid it back into the pack. "Fine. Anyway, are you interested or not?" Sonic slowly lowered his guard and grabbed a chair from the table to sit down on.

"Let's hear this offer first before I agree to anything," he said crossing his arms. Arias smiled and pulled out a small tablet from his coat.

"I know who's behind the heists, as well as the attack against the A.R.C.," Arias explained, handing the tablet to Sonic. "He goes by the name of Mammoth Mogul and is an extremely talented sorcerer. He's also obsessed with the Magi and their artifacts."

"No kidding," Sonic said as he flipped through the files to see just a fraction of what Mogul had stolen over the years. "Any idea why?"

"I honestly couldn't care less," Arias replied, getting up and refilling his mug with coffee. "But what I do know is that there is one artifact in particular he must never find: The Staff of Adabat." Sonic flipped another page and saw a king-like figure waving a scepter over a sea of followers. "Everything else that he's stolen has monetary value only. But this staff would give him a font of limitless power."

"If I'm reading this right then it's a sorcerer's staff that's been passed down generation after generation of Magi rulers," Sonic said as he continued browsing the photos. "Each one poured their power into it and after they died the power remained inside."

"You catch on quickly," Arias said as he sipped the coffee. He cringed, checked to see that Sonic wasn't looking and tossed the coffee over his shoulder into the sink. "Needless to say that much power doesn't belong in the hands of a single man, Mobian or otherwise."

"Coming from you that's like the toast calling the kettle black," Sonic remarked. He looked up and away before saying, "Wait, that's not how it goes."

"Pot and kettle," Arias corrected. "I see you're still getting used to human phrases. And you're one to talk. Wiping a city out single-handedly isn't exactly an act of subtlety. Anyway, the Staff has power of its own but it was always meant to be an amplifier for something even more powerful."

"A Chaos Emerald." Sonic turned the tablet to face Arias, the page showing the staff with a large crystal held at the top. "You don't give a damn about the staff, do you? You want the Emerald."

"I see you're still sore from your fight with Kinos," the human admitted. "But no, I don't want the Emerald either. I've seen what they are capable of in the hands of those who know how to use them. Kinos was only able to use its power because he was desperate. Imagine how a skilled sorcerer would use it, one that has proven he cares nothing for the life of others." Sonic flipped through a few more pages before closing his eyes and setting the tablet down on the coffee table.

"Fine, I'm in," he said. "But I don't see how I can help. Even tempting him to take this thing could seriously backfire. What you need is a fake to lure him in."

"You live in a house that has a custom-made forge in the basement," Arias pointed out. "Why do you think I came to you? The forge is in working condition I take it?" Sonic nodded. "Good. Then all you need to get started is some material and blueprints." Arias picked up the tablet and tapped it a few times before handing it back to Sonic. On it were detailed instructions on how to recreate the Staff. Arias then tossed a small black card that Sonic caught easily. "That should cover any expenses you have. Consider it a small payment in advance." From inside his coat he pulled out what looked like a handheld version of the tablet and tossed it to Sonic. "That's paid up for the next few months. It's encrypted and secured so no one can trace it or listen in. The screen has already been bio-printed to your DNA so you're the only one who can use it. Oh, and you can keep the tablet." Sonic looked up to thank the human only to see that he was gone.

"Well this day can't get any stranger," he muttered, walking over to the coffee pot. He had seen Arias throw his cup out but it smelled and tasted fine to him so he poured himself another mug and took a long drink. Sonic had a long day ahead of him and was going to need all the caffeine he could get.

Several hours and a trip to the Market District later Sonic returned home holding a bill in his hand for the materials needed to create a Staff of Adabat. He looked up to see several boxes on his table with a note from Arias saying, "You'll need these." Sonic opened a box to see a high-end coffee maker and several other tools while the other two were filled with coffee beans. He recognized them as being a high quality brand and decided to set everything up while he waited.

It was a few days until the supplies arrived and by now Sonic was eager to get started. He had Zeta download and display the instructions Arias had given him while Volcarras offered more direct help by showing him how to make the necessary molds. As the Magi put it, "This is only supposed to _look_ real, not be real. As long as the outside looks believable the rest you can half-ass." He was blunt but his point was valid: Sonic didn't need a work of art, just a working copy.

Sonic wasn't sure how long he'd been working when Sylvanix interrupted him. All he knew is that he'd finally finished the shaft and the pieces of the Emerald cradle were cooling.

"Considering that you're creating a weapon that never existed that's a very creative design," the Magi said, leaning against the door frame leading upstairs. "I'm surprised Volcarras didn't mention that to you when he showed you how to create it."

"I get the feeling he doesn't have much use for us one-tails," Sonic replied, grabbing a drink of water as he sat down. "Seriously, what's his issue?"

"It's a very long story that will wait for another day," Sylvanix said as he ran his hand over the cooling metal. "I have to ask what the purpose of this device is."

"Well, when I thought it was real it was supposed to focus the power of an Emerald," Sonic explained. "But I'm not too sure how make it do that. How do I feed it the necessary power so that Mogul will believe that it's the real deal?"

"Simple. You fill it with the necessary energies and then use those activate a sealing spell around him." Sonic looked over at the Magi, staring at him with a mixture of surprise and pride. "What? A trap spell like this is a walk in the park compared to some of the other things I've done. I once put an entire city into suspended animation."

"You always seem to surprise me, Syl," Sonic said with a laugh. "Well, time to get back to work."

He had lost all track of time when the finishing touches needed to be made. It had felt like hours had passed since he'd started and now that he was near the end he could feel fatigue settling in. As he placed the first of six gems he uttered the words of the spell Sylvanix had taught him, infusing each precious stone with more power than he thought possible. He knew he should wonder why he hadn't turned Forbidden by the fifth gem he was too tired to care. By the sixth was barely conscious and as the last words left his lips he collapsed onto the floor.

When he came to he was on his couch still covered in dirt and grime. He sat up slowly, testing his joints and muscles. The smell of coffee filled the room much to his delight and his aching body welcomed being fully rested.

"Afternoon, sleepyhead," a female voice said from the kitchen. Sonic turned to see his mother cooking and his father at the table reading the paper. "We came over to visit only to find you passed out on the floor of the forge. How many times have I told you sleeping like that will get you a cold?"

"And there she goes with the mother clichés," Eric quipped, folding the newspaper in half. Alura playfully tossed a fork at him which he caught with ease. "Why do you always throw pointy things at me?"

"At least it wasn't a steak knife this time," she replied with a wink. She filled a mug and handed it to her son. "Seriously, are you okay?"

"I feel pretty good actually," Sonic said, taking a swig of coffee. "How long was I out?"

"That we were here for? About twelve hours," she replied heading back into the kitchen. "Before that I don't know, though the forge looked like it'd gone out long before that."

"It's Saturday by the way," Eric chipped in. "Just to give you a reference point."

"I started down there Thursday morning," Sonic said, trying to piece the time together. "I don't actually recall eating or sleeping the whole time."

"Speaking of," his father said as he put the Staff of Adabat on the table, "you mind explaining that and why you have it?"

"It's a really long story, dad," Sonic said as he finished off the coffee. "Let me grab a shower and I'll fill you guys in on the whole story."

A half hour later Sonic came down the stairs refreshed and in a clean outfit. His mother put a plate of pancakes, sausage and eggs in front of him with fresh coffee, all of which he devoured and the plate was replaced by another just like it. After three plates Sonic leaned back in the chair and pat his stomach. "I don't think I've ever eaten that well when it wasn't chili dogs."

"Damn kids and their metabolisms," Eric muttered, sipping at his coffee. "Still, your mom is one of the best damn cooks out there and her food is always worth the wait."

"You give me too much credit, dear," she said as she gave her husband a peck on the lips. "Now, you said you'd explain why you have what looks like a Magi artifact in your possession and why I don't know about it. I had a friend come over and he was sure that it was a genuine article."

"Then he needs glasses because that thing is a fake," Sonic explained. "Just a very, very good fake. I got a tip from a...friend that knows who's responsible for the museum thefts as well as the deaths of the ARC team. And from what he said this is the artifact he's been chasing. The plan was to draw him out with a high-quality fake and then capture him. I take it you've heard of Mammoth Mogul?" Eric did a spit-take, spewing coffee away from his wife and son.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?!" he shouted. "You have no idea what Mogul is capable of. Something like this isn't going to hold him for long if at all. Besides, don't you think we haven't tried tricking him? Every time we post a guard he never shows. Every time we monitor security it always gives out and when we get to the museum floor the thief and the artifact are gone. Mogul is a ghost."

"This time will be different, and yes I know you've said that every time before this," Sonic assured him. "Sylvanix helped me craft a sealing spell that, once activated, will trap our would-be thief."

"Why do you think the Vanguard has never caught Mogul, Sonic?" Alura added, trying to calm her husband's temper. "The man never works alone. He uses agents and diversions as his traps while he recovers the prize. Any trap you have planned will only catch the diversion and Mogul makes off with this thing."

"That's the thing. Once the trap activates the staff is just a hunk of metal whose only worth is the metals and gems that went into it," Sonic explained as he emptied another cup of coffee. "And if we catch one of his agents then we've lost nothing."

"I can't argue there," Eric said, massaging the bridge of his nose, "but I still think this is a bad idea. You're getting in over your head and Mogul won't hesitate to take it off."

"And that's why I need you backing me up, dad," Sonic replied. "I can't do this alone and I'm pretty sure that the Vanguard wants this guy pretty badly."

"Fine," his father said caving in. "What's your plan?"

Monday came and Sonic delivered the Staff as planned. Tuesday the article went in the paper and Wednesday the museum received an offer for the Staff from an "unknown donor". The same night Sonic snuck into the Central Museum, with his father and the Vanguard for support, and waited just off to the side of the Staff. He instinctively wrapped the wind around him to hide both his appearance and scent, something Sylvanix had taught him to do after moving to the city. Sonic stood in the corner for what felt like hours until he heard the almost-silent pitter-patter of soft soled shoes.

_Something's not right about this,_ he thought. _Why would a sorcerer be worried about extra noise? Couldn't he just teleport in and grab the Staff?_

[That would make more sense,] Sylvanix replied. [Not to mention those are very light steps for a mammoth. It must be as your mother suspected, that he doesn't work alone.]

_As much as he wants this thing you'd think he'd make a personal appearance._

[You don't get to be as old as Mogul by being cocky.] Sonic raised an eyebrow at that but held back on the question when he saw a slim figure in black come around the corner. It expertly weaved through the laser grid with grace, landing silently just in front of the Staff. From the folds of black cloth it pulled out a small gem and placed it near the pedestal, shorting out the alarms. It removed the glass casing gently and undid the security straps. The moment the figure touched the Staff it began to glow intensely, wrapping the figure in a glowing web and throwing it to the ground. At that moment Sonic felt the wind pick up around him as he and the figure landed on his living room floor.


	2. Ulterior Motives

"That was too easy," Sonic commented, sitting on the couch. "Also probably because you're not Mogul. Where is he?" The figure said nothing, its blueeyes boring into him. "Fine. You don't wanna talk, I can just leave you on the floor stuck in that webbing until the spell wears off in a few days."

"I serve where my Master cannot tread," the figure said with a feminine voice. "Who are you to think that you can trick him?" Sonic leaned down until he was only a few inches from her face.

"I'm the guy Arias sent to retrieve him," he said simply and her eyes widened. "I take it that means I have your attention now. Where is he?"

"I don't know. And even if I did I couldn't tell you," she said.

"Couldn't? What do you mean?"

"I'm spellbound. I can't reveal anything my Master doesn't want revealed. If Arias really did send you then you should have already known that."

"Yeah, you'd think that," Sonic muttered. "So who are you?"

"I'm unimportant, expendable in my Master's grand design," she said, her voice tinged with worry. "Who I was no longer matters."

"Well I'll be damned," Eric said, walking up the staircase. "That's a voice I'd know anywhere. Fiona Marseilles, also known as 'Fiona the Fox'." The woman's silence seemed to confirm what Eric said. "While it's not Mogul it's still a helluva catch, son."

"Son?" Fiona asked, staring at Sonic. "Then does that mean you're Sonic Hedgehog?" Sonic nodded, unsure where she was going. "The same who died and came back in a giant ball of fire?"

"How would you know if I did any of that?" Sonic asked, trying not to give anything away.

"My Master told me that I might run into you and if I did to subdue you and bring you to him," she explained. "Please believe me when I say that it is not what I want to do. My Master is..." She closed her eyes in obvious pain. Curious, Sonic gave the mental command to the webbing to free her upper body.

"Your master is what?" Sonic asked as she pulled away the cloth from her face and neck, leaving him breathless. Her chestnut fur stood in contrast to her red hair. Around her neck was a green choker with two large emeralds on either side of her neck.

"I'll be damned again," Eric said with a low whistle. "An Emerald Choker." When Sonic asked he explained, "It's basically a slave collar that's controlled with sorcery. We've run into them a few times and the only way to undo it is to get the sorcerer who put it on to reverse the spell."

"As I said, I can only tell you what my Master wants me to tell you," Fiona explained. "By now he already knows that the Staff was a fake and that I was captured."

"So he's expecting us, huh?" Eric said, leaning against the couch. "So much for the element of surprise."

"Does that collar have any other link back to him?" Sonic asked, scratching his chin. Fiona shook her head. "Then I think we can still do this." Both Fiona and his father stared at him. "I won't go into a lot of detail now but I say we go with her."

"He's not expecting me until morning," Fiona explained. "Meeting with him now would only make him suspicious."

"She has a point," Eric agreed. "I'll take her back to the base and get her set up."

"Actually, shouldn't we give her the option of where to stay?" Sonic offered as he looked over at her. "I've got an extra room she can sleep in and a shower."

"I'll take the shower any day," Fiona said immediately and Eric rolled his eyes. He waved as he walked out the door, leaving the two of them alone. Sonic released the last of the webs and Fiona stood up. It was the first time that Sonic actually got a decent look at her figure and it left him short of breath. "Thank you," she thanked him as she picked up the Staff again. "You really went all out making this thing. Do you think it could have trapped my Master?"

"It was the impression that I was given," Sonic admitted. "Anyway, I don't have much in the way of women's clothing for obvious reasons but I can offer you some of my stuff."

"Thanks," she said, brushing her hair out of her face. Sonic noticed that the Choker was cracked on one side and pointed it out to her. "That shouldn't be possible," Fiona said with barely contained joy. She felt the left side of the Choker, the crack widening as her fingers brushed it. "That means that he can't exert as much control over me as he used to." She pulled Sonic into a tight embrace, nearly knocking the wind out of him. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"No prob," he replied when she finally let go. "I'll get some stuff ready for you to change into when you're done." She went upstairs and after a moment Sonic heard a door close and the water start running. He sat down on the couch, trying to slow his racing heart. "What the hell was that?"

"She's cute," Sylvanix said, sitting next to him. "And very thankful to you for saving her. And I think she likes you."

"What gives you that idea?"

"It's all in the way she moves, the inflection in her voice and the way she looks at you. You really have no idea how to read people, do you?" Sonic stared at the Magi for a moment, seeing him in a completely new light. "What?"

"You were either a ladies' man or a pervert when you were alive, weren't you?" Sonic asked bluntly, causing Sylvanix to snort.

"In fact, I was married," he corrected Sonic. "I even had a daughter before Ragnarök. After that..." Sylvanix was quiet, the words caught in his throat.

"You saw them pass, didn't you?" After a moment he nodded. "I'm sorry. That had to be awful."

"You have no idea. But you should attend to your guest. I'll fill you in on what you need to know to neutralize Mogul's powers." With that the Magi vanished and Sonic got a change of clothes for Fiona who had just turned the water off. Before Sonic got back to his room she had already changed, his t-shirt hanging off her shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't have anything smaller?" she asked as she adjusted it. Sonic swore under his breath, telling himself to remain calm and not do anything rash.

"Um...yeah, sorry. Like I said, no women's clothing."

"Really? How does someone like you stay single?" Sonic swore again, not sure if she was trying to seduce him or just curious.

"By choice," he said simply. "Well, I'm gonna call it a day. Good night."

"Good night," she replied and headed into the guest room. As Sonic lied down on his bed his mind wandered back to him and Sally. The more he thought on it the less he saw that they had in common. Now he couldn't even recall what it was they had seen in each other.

"This is not what I need right now," he muttered before dozing off.

Morning came and Sonic stirred to feel something furry cuddled into his chest. He smiled and slowly opened his eyes. There was Fiona under the covers with him with the loose t-shirt still on. Instinct kicked in and Sonic leapt off the bed with a "What the hell?!", taking the blanket with him and tripping over it.

"Are you okay?" Fiona asked as Sonic gave a thumbs up from underneath the pile he was under. "You didn't have to do that you know. I just...It's just been so long since anyone's treated me like another person rather than just a piece of property. I'd forgotten what it feels like and I just wanted to be close to you."

"A little warning next time," Sonic said, not fully realized what he had said as a sly grin spread across Fiona's face. "That, uh, didn't come out like I meant."

"We should get ready," Fiona said, clearing her throat. "My Master is expecting me soon."

By the time they were both ready Eric was already waiting for them outside where the sun was just coming over the horizon. "We ready to do this?" Eric asked and they both nodded. "So, what's the plan?"

"I have to follow my orders," Fiona said shamefully. She pulled two small pouches out of her belt and threw them into the ground, sending up a cloud of smoke that engulfed Sonic and Eric. They coughed for a few moments before slumping to the ground unconscious.

When they finally came to they were tied back-to-back and seated on the ground. "Definitely should have seen this coming," Eric admitted as he strained against the ropes. "Good one, son. You just had to go and sleep with the woman who just handed Mogul two living batteries."

"We did NOT sleep together," Sonic defended himself, "and what are you talking about?"

"Mogul plans to use us as conduits to fuel his powers," his father explained. "At least he's not as bad as Nepta. He'll probably put the Emerald Chokers on us and use the bond to drain our powers. Other than that I don't think he has anything weird planned for us."

"Why are you trying to loosen the rope?" Sonic asked his father who was still struggling against their bindings. "You just said Mogul plans to use us as batteries. Do you honestly think that she'd use normal rope to tie us up?" Eric muttered an agreement as Sonic attempted using the wind to saw the rope. "So, you wanna know the gameplan?"

"What I'd like to know is where we are and how long we were out," Eric said as he looked around. They were in the middle of the forest in the dead of night but that was all either of them could tell. "Somehow this feels like something out of a bad horror movie."

"No idea what that means but you're probably right," Sonic agreed. "You still have your bow?"

"No, she must have taken it when she knocked us out. You have your sword?"

"Yeah but I can't reach it," Sonic said as he pushed against the ropes. "Okay, my wind is doing nothing to this rope. Any ideas, old man?"

"Yeah, to hell with this," Eric growled as lightning arced through the rope, ripping it apart. They brushed the strands off as they stood up and looked around. "Well now what?"

"We have to find Mogul," Sonic reminded his father. "It'd be convenient if he just showed up on his own." As if on cue a blast of lightning slammed into the ground near them. Sonic barely dodged another blast but his father wasn't as fortunate. A third blast hit him in the chest, throwing him across the ground and into a tree, knocking him out.

"I'm only slightly impressed," a booming voice said from the shadows. A massive mammoth in a violet pin-striped business suit stepped into the moonlight. In his right hand was an ordinary looking cane with a small gem on top and a matching ring on the same hand. "I suppose that being a Guardian has its perks."

"You must be Mammoth Mogul," Sonic said. "I was hoping to run into you."

"Yes, Fiona told me that you're one of Arias' dogs," Mogul said with a laugh. He tapped the cane on the ground and Fiona appeared next to him, her face again covered in cloth. "Fiona has done me a great service in not only thwarting your trap but delivering both you and your father to me." Sonic said nothing, wanting to believe that Fiona was still on their side. "Not only two Guardians but two Magi as well."

"The hell are you talking about?" Sonic asked as he placed his hand in the small of his back. He could feel Kaiyō Mujō's power flow through him as he began to focus their energies.

"You don't know," Mogul said with a smirk. "Oh, this is wonderful. I've waited a long time to taste the powers of a Guardian again." He swung his cane, sending out an arc of lightning towards Sonic. He drew Kaiyō Mujō and cut the wave in half. "How did you...?" Sonic sprinted towards Mogul, jumped into the air and swung downward. Mogul blocked it with a shield, throwing Sonic back. "No sword can withstand my sorcery. What is that blade made from?"

"How about I show you?" Sonic said as he held the flat of the blade towards Mogul. "Vanish into the night sky, Kaiyō Mujō!" The wakizashi glowed and extended into her release. Mogul's eyes widened before sending a wall of energy at Sonic. "Ryūkai tsume!" he yelled as he swung, sending a wave of aqua into Mogul's attack. The two slammed into each other before dissipating and Sonic charged through the resulting steam. He swung again, sending another wave into Mogul's shield. The sheer force of the attack was enough to bring Mogul to one knee. A long blade formed at the end of his cane, piercing through Sonic's chest. Sonic was perfectly still as Mogul smiled and twisted the blade into Sonic's lungs. At that moment Sonic's body disintegrated into mist, leaving Mogul staring at him in shock.

"Up here," he heard above him and looked up. There were three Sonic's charging another attack and they all unleashed it at the same time, finally overloading Mogul's shield. It exploded, disintegrating the three Sonic's. Mogul smirked but it was quickly wiped off his face by another wave hitting him in his side. He looked over and saw the Sonic he had stabbed without any wounds and aqua energy wrapped around his sword. When Mogul came to a stop he threw up a barrier that all four Sonics easily shattered. As he prepared another one Sonic slashed at the crystal at the top of cane. It erupted in shower of light and energy, vaporizing all but one Sonic and throwing both Sonic and Mogul backwards. Sonic recovered first and began to cast the sealing spell Sylvanix had taught him.

"I don't think so," Mogul said as his chest began to glow. Wisps of black and violet energy tore through his shirt and Sonic could see why Mogul was one of the most talented sorcerers on the planet: In the middle of his chest was a violet Chaos Emerald.

"To borrow my father's words, I'll be damned," Sonic muttered. "That explains a lot."

"The very thing that gave me life will now take yours!" Mogul roared as the tendrils reached for Sonic. He slashed them away before jumping back as several more came after him. He kept jumping, watching the tendrils rip away parts of the forest with ease.

_I can't keep this up for much longer_, Sonic thought as the tendrils just missed him. _Any suggestions, Syl?_

[I'd heard rumors but I don't believe it,] Sylvanix replied. [He has the Shadow Emerald embedded in his chest. Sonic, there is NO way to beat him at this point, if ever.]

**Speak for yourself,** Kuroc said. **Sonic, my power should be able to hold that thing back long enough for you to get a direct hit.**

_And let me guess: you need full control of my body to do that._ Kuroc chuckled.

**It'd be nice, but no. I promised you my help and now I'm giving it.** Sonic was glad that the Hollow hadn't changed his mind and agreed to his help. He landed on the ground as his eyes turned emerald green and white stripes appeared across his body. He swatted the tendrils away with ease, shattering them in the process.

"My turn," Sonic said. With a single leap he was in Mogul's face and grabbed his trunk. With a heave he threw Mogul across the ground. "C'mon, is that the best you've got?" Mogul hopped to his feet, charging a sphere of energy between his hands. He threw it at Sonic with a grin that quickly vanished as Sonic slashed the sphere in half.

"That's...not possible," Mogul said as he slowly stepped away. Sonic felt his body stinging from the disintegrating energy eating away at him and then his power regenerating his wounds. He needed to end this, now. Mogul charged another attack, holding it above his head. "This time I'll turn you into nothing but a memory!" An aqua wave slammed into Mogul's chest and the Emerald, causing his body to spark and convulse. "No, this...isn't possible!" At the last moment Sonic cast the sealing spell, binding Mogul and sending a wave of black energy erupted from his body and bringing the sorcerer to the ground in a smoking heap

"Not bad," a voice said from the shadows. Arias stepped out as Sonic returned to normal. "I wasn't sure you'd actually be able to stop him once he used the Emerald."

"You son of a bitch," Sonic muttered, gasping for breath. "You knew he had that thing in his chest and you didn't say anything about it."

"I thought it wouldn't make a difference," the human admitted, rolling Mogul onto his back with his foot. "Apparently I was right." He pulled a small envelope and tossed it to Sonic. "That's your bonus for Mogul's bounty. I'm sure the Senate will handle the actual payment." He picked up Mogul by the binding and they both vanished in a flash of yellow light.

"What'd I miss?" Eric groaned from behind Sonic. He looked around to see the newly-formed clearing. "Damn. Looks like it was one helluva fight."

"To say the least," Sonic said, sheathing Kaiyō Mujō. "How're you doing?"

"I feel like I've just had a night of drinking but without all the fun," Eric replied as he rubbed his temples. "Let's just get home, okay?" A groan from a hedge caught their attention and they went over, pulling Fiona out. The cloth around her neck had burnt away and was still smoking. "What about her?"

"I'm not just gonna leave her here," Sonic said as he picked her up. "We'll let her recover first and then you can decide whether to arrest her or let her go." With that the three of them vanished in a torrent of wind.

The next morning Fiona woke up in Sonic's bed, still in her clothes from the night before. On instinct she felt her neck and for the first time in years felt only fur. A shudder of joy ran through her body. She got up and changed into a spare set of clothing someone had set aside, surprised when they actually fit her. She walked downstairs to see Sonic and Eric talking.

"What happened after you broke Mogul's cane?" she asked Sonic while sitting down at the table. "I remember this bright flash of light and then everything going black."

"The short version is that I whooped on Mogul and handed him over to Arias," Sonic explained, pushing his coffee towards her. "By the way, any idea where my father's bow is at? He's been lost without it." Fiona nodded and closed her eyes, reciting the spell Mogul had taught her. A small vortex opened over the table and out fell Sagittarius which Eric quickly scooped up.

"Using a dimensional pocket to keep spoils in, not bad," Eric admitted. "Now how about all the other things Mogul stole, or rather you stole?"

"He has them in his hideout," Fiona answered. "I have an idea of where it might be but I have no way of actually breaking in."

"Take what you get, I suppose," Eric muttered before standing to leave. "I need to go debrief the Senate on what happened. You need to be there too, Sonic, since I was out for most of it." He walked to the door and waved on his way out, leaving Sonic and Fiona on their own.

"So, what'll you do from here?" he asked.

"I...I honestly don't know," she admitted after a few moments. "I've never really been given that option. If I can find Mogul's stash then I should be able to return most of it and collect the finder's fee."

"It's as good a start as any," Sonic commented. "You're welcome to crash here until you get settled." Fiona blushed but nodded, giving Sonic a quick kiss on the cheek before heading back upstairs. Sonic felt the same fluttering in his stomach as before and did his best to suppress it. "What the hell am I thinking?" he asked himself as he shook his head. He rifled through his jacket and pulled out the envelope Arias had given him. He opened it and stared, his jaw dropping in utter shock. It was all the necessary paperwork he needed to complete his citizenship requirements. With these it would only take him a couple months rather than a couple more years.

In Azosarria, Arias hummed a tune as he walked down into the catacombs. The lights gave off a blood-red hue that seemed appropriate in this place. He finally reached his destination: the dungeons where he kept his personal prisoners. He hadn't used it in years but its newest tenant needed tending to. He walked up to a cell where Mammoth Mogul was chained to a wall. Around the Shadow Emerald in his chest was a yellow barrier that contained its energy.

"And here you said that you would never be my prisoner again," he mocked the powerless sorcerer. "How does it feel to be wrong once again, Mogul? To have your immortal life in the hands of a 'mere mortal'?"

"You will pay dearly for your insolence, maggot," Mogul spat weakly. Arias chuckled unafraid.

"I've heard that before," he said. "But I'm not the one that wants you this time." Mogul seemed to calm down. "You see in my line of work I make several questionable alliances. Part of this is so that Azosarria can benefit from their knowledge and experience. The other reason is that this gives me a way to control the damage they do." A child walked into the dungeon just then, his ice-blue hair and eyes standing in sharp contrast to the red around them. In his right hand was a staff with a blue orb at the top, the inside of the orb visibly swirling. The air in the dungeon became noticeably colder causing Mogul's eyes to widen.

"Hello, Apprentice," Ixis Nepta said smiling. "It's been some time hasn't it?

"You!" Mogul yelled, pulling against his restraints. "I watched you die! You cannot still be alive."

"You should know better than anyone that it takes more than a silly little thing like death to kill a sorcerer," Nepta said. "Lucky for you I'm not sore about that little incident. In fact, this body has served me quite well over the last thousand years." Mogul pulled against his restraints again in an attempt to take the wall with him.

"That's a futile gesture, by the way," Arias informed him. "I planned on you being here. Besides, from what I've seen all your power is channeled from that Emerald. And at the moment it's more concerned about its escape than with helping you." As if to answer the Shadow Emerald sent out a blast of energy against the barrier. "Nepta, I assume that our business is concluded?"

"Of course, Brother Arias," the 'young' sorcerer replied. Arias turned on his heel and left the two alone. Mogul was obviously terrified, throwing his body against the wall as Nepta walked through the bars as if they weren't even there. Nepta smiled as two spears of ice formed by his shoulders and then fired them into Mogul's shoulders.

"I will never tell you," the mammoth said, blood filling his mouth. "I will never tell you how to control the Void."

"I see that you stay well informed," Nepta admitted as two more spears formed. "But don't worry. We have all the time in the world here. Sooner or later you'll tell me everything that I want to know. Now, you were going to tell me how to open the portal." Mogul spat in Nepta's eyes, the spit freezing before it hit and bouncing harmlessly off him. "I like how you think." The spears shattered and Mogul watched in horror as the slivers came towards him.

Even seated comfortably in his command center Arias could still hear Mogul's screams of pain. This was the reason he hated sorcerers. He tried to ignore it by watching Eric and Sonic's report to the Senate. It had taken little effort to convince Senator Kinsey to push Sonic's citizenship paperwork through. He needed allies he could trust and he had no doubt Sonic would be one of them.

The click of heels behind him caught his attention. "I've always wondered just where that Eye of yours can see," Venusia said, walking up to stand next to him. "Why are you so obsessed with that boy?"

"How many times have you seen someone come back from the dead?" Arias pointed out and Venusia scoffed. The sigil on his hand glowed briefly and the image disappeared. "Add that to the fact that he was able to nullify the Shadow Emerald's power like it was nothing and that he wiped a city off the map."

"Are you worried that he might become a threat?" Arias chuckled.

"No, I don't think he'd attempt that again, even if he did know that it wouldn't kill him this time." Venusia stared at him, unsure of what he meant. "It isn't the first time that I've seen that technique used though it's been quite some time since anyone was foolish enough."

"I forget sometimes just how old you really are," she said. "Does that have anything to do with why you've been looking for other Guardians?"

"In the days of the Magi Dynasty multiple Guardians meant nothing," Arias replied. "But since there are so few Magi left it means that they are preparing for war. Part of my penance is helping to stop Xiaxos.."

"That doesn't seem like you," Venusia commented, "but then I'm assuming this is from ages ago."

"Was there something in particular you wanted?" he asked, changing the subject and Venusia nodded.

"The representatives from Orsallia, Riel, and Dragoras are waiting for you in the boardroom," she said. "Xenodome's should be here before too long." She turned to leave but stopped and turned her head. "Oh and our mole in the Freedom Fighters has done as you asked and quietly slipped away."

"What did she decide to do?"

"She didn't say," Venusia answered, "but she did say that the Mobians are using nanotechnology to rebuild the city." Arias couldn't help but smile at that. The technology that Robotnik had conquered them for was now being used to reclaim their home.

"Thank you, Venusia," he said, standing up. "Please let the representatives know I will be in soon." She nodded and left the room. When he was sure she had left Arias reactivated the sigil and a large airborne structure appeared in the air. He recognized it as the Highwind, one of Cidana's research labs. He knew of her plans and she knew he knew but didn't care that he did. The image disappeared and Arias returned to his normal duties as leader, still trying to ignore Mogul's screams from the depths of the city.


	3. Bound in Darkness

**Author's Note: You know, I kinda wish we could rate each chapter rather than just generally. There are bits after this that are a tad dark and deal with some real world issues that are pretty ugly. I'll warn you before the worst parts so you can read appropriately.**

* * *

Sonic groaned, his head throbbing. This was not what he'd had planned for the weekend. He tried blinking to clear his vision only to realize that he was in complete darkness. He tried moving his hands which he found uncomfortably bound behind him. The pounding in his head made it impossible to concentrate on anything else.

"Mina?" he asked, his voice dry and rasping. "You there, Mina?"

"Not so freaking loud," a groan somewhere off to his side said. "God, why does my head hurt? And why am I handcuffed?"

"Tell me about it," Sonic muttered, trying to stand. "Where the hell are we?"

"Please tell me we didn't sleep together," Mina said.

"Yeah. That's why we're _both_ handcuffed in total darkness with pounding headaches," Sonic retorted. "Where are you anyway?"

"Over here."

"Really? I couldn't tell."

"Well I can't see, idiot."

"For once will you just be helpf-" Sonic turned to face her voice only to smack his head into something warm and fuzzy.

"Ow!" Mina cried. "What did you do that for?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," he replied sarcastically. "At least we're in the same place. Thankfully we only hit each other." He tried to pull the cuffs apart or even use the wind to saw them in half but couldn't focus enough to do the job. "Damn it. I can't concentrate with this freaking headache."

"I know. It's like the only thing I can think about right now," Mina agreed. "Has this ever happened to you before?"

"Yeah, every weekend," Sonic said, rolling his eyes. "Actually with all the crap that happens to me that's not too far from the truth. I've had worse days."

"Aww, that's too bad to hear." Sonic froze. That wasn't Mina's voice but it was distinctly feminine. "Sorry about your accommodations. I was in such a hurry when I heard you were coming to visit."

"I have a very bad feeling about this," Mina whispered to him.

"And you should, little mongoose," the woman replied. "Don't you recognize my voice, Sonic? It should be rather obvious considering the nature of your assignment, let alone your predicament." Sonic thought for a moment before shutting his eyes, trying to ignore the headache. "Oh but that's right. See, I needed to make sure those pesky Guardian powers the two of you have didn't interfere with my plans. I figured that if you can't concentrate then you can't use your abilities. And it seems that my assumption was correct."

"I only know of one person who is that methodical and thorough," Sonic said grimacing. "Cidana." Clapping filled the room and Sonic realized that Cidana was speaking to them through an intercom.

"Not bad," Cidana Magorium-Kintobor said. "I've been looking forward to this for some time now. Now, if the two of you would kindly walk into the light."

"Oh that sounds promising," Sonic said. "What light? There's nothing but-" He was interrupted as a bright light appeared in front of them. He and Mina crumpled to the ground in pain as their eyes tried to adjust to the sudden change.

"Oops, my mistake," Cidana said laughing. "Hurry now. You don't want to know what happens if you test my patience."

"Can this get any worse?" Mina said as they stood up again. As if to answer a shock ran through both their cuffs, leaving smoke rising off their fur as they fell to the ground again.

"Why do you have to ask stupid questions?" Sonic asked as they shuffled to the light. "Don't you watch movies? You _never_ ask if things can get worse because they always do." As they walked through the door they entered a room that was completely white, the light coming from all around them.

"What is up with this room?" Mina asked, looking around. "First total darkness now perpetual light. It's like Heaven and Hell."

"The afterlife was better decorated," Sonic said absently. The door into the dark room shut, cutting them off. He looked around, noticing that he couldn't see the edges of the room with the way the lights were shining. When he looked down it appeared as if they were simply floating. "It was also a lot less freaky, I think."

"Why do you make it sound like...oh, right," Mina said. "So what now?"

"If Cid's telling the truth then this headache isn't going away anytime soon," Sonic said as he sat down, almost immediately popping back up when it burned his backside. "For now, let's just try to figure a way out of here."

In Xenodome, the Vanguard office was a whirlwind of activity. Alura walked in past several officers talking with Operatives, many of whom nodded to her. She walked through the hustle and into her husband's office where he was trying to coordinate efforts.

"Anything?" she asked, worry apparent in her voice.

"No. Wherever Sonic and Mina are we can't find them," Eric explained as he handed a folder to his intelligence officer. "One minute we're tracking them and the next their signal is gone."

"Do you think it's her?"

"Not a doubt," Eric said, sitting down. He was visibly shaking from anger, fear and exhaustion. "Cidana has them. I never should have sent them after her."

"It was a scouting mission," Alura explained, kneeling next to him as she rubbed his shoulder. "This sort of thing has never happened before."

"Because it wasn't our son!" he yelled, kicking the chair back as he stood. "Cidana knows who and what they are. We might as well have sent them with a freaking bow on their heads and a sign saying 'Merry Christmas'."

"Commander, do you have a minute?" a human male asked, sticking his head in the door. Eric calmed down and waved him in. "We got part of Sonic's last transmission." He handed him a small memory stick before heading back onto the floor.

"Cidana doesn't want them because they're Guardians, does she?" Alura asked quietly.

"She can't harness Guardian powers, not like a sorcerer can," Eric said, leaning against his bureau. "Remember, she's a geneticist. The two of them are something that she's never gotten her hands on."

"But that would mean she has them on the Highwind." Eric nodded and Alura's hands covered her mouth. "Oh dear God."

"They're going to need more than God's help on this one," Eric said as he looked out onto the Vanguard floor and playing with the thumb drive in his hand.

* * *

**4 DAYS EARLIER**

* * *

Commander Eric Hedgehog looked through his assignment folders for an appropriate mission to give his potential new recruit. He usually gave them a simple retrieval mission but he knew this guy wouldn't go for something like that. He needed something simple but would have a significant impact.

A knock on his door got his attention as he put all the folders together. "Come in," he said. The door opened and a human with short steel grey hair walked in. He was wearing a black uniform with no obvious rank markings. "Commander Ikari, I'm a little surprised to see you here."

"Commander Hedgehog," Director-Commander Shoren Ikari replied, giving a nod to the hedgehog. "I hear you have a new recruit."

"Yeah. I'm just trying to find him a an appropriate mission," Eric said, motioning to the pile of folders. "One of my regular assignments won't work this time."

"I might have a suggestion," Ikari said, pulling a folder out of the fold in his shirt and handing it to him. "We've been keeping an eye on Cidana's work and are sure we found one of her research bases: the Highwind."

"Cid's genetics lab?" Eric asked, looking through the folder. "You sure that's a good idea? That's not a kind of hell I'd wish on anyone."

"Normally, I'd agree with you," Ikari agreed, "but ever since Cidana got her hands on the teleportation technology from Robotropolis we've had to watch how close she gets to our agents. One thing we've discovered is that it has a two-mile radius."

"So then as long as he stays out of that radius she can't get to him?"

"That's our theory." Eric rubbed his chin. From the docket it was just a simple scouting mission but would have serious impacts on the safety and security of the city and its personnel. "Also, you asked us to look into the Mobian abductions that have been going on in the colonies."

"I was actually about to ask," Eric said with a smirk as he set the folder down. "We haven't found anything on our end other than whoever's taking them is doing so only in the several of the outer colonies."

"That's all we were able to find as well," Ikari said. "That and all the abductions happened at night. No humans, just Mobians."

"Thanks, Ikari," Eric said and the human nodded before heading out. _Talk about a lucky break_, he thought. _Plus we have the chance to get a lock on the Highwind for once_. A beep from his desk caught his attention.

"Commander, your special guest has arrived," a woman said. "She's on her way back now."

"Thanks, Linda," Eric said as his door opened again. A female mongoose no older than Sonic walked in and sat down at his desk. She was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts, a black tank top and hairband. Her matching gloves and boots were sea green with black at the joint and while fashionable they served no true combat purpose. She stared at him with her green eyes, more looking past him than meeting his gaze. He knew of her through Arca who'd made mention of her not long after Sonic arrived in Xenodome.

"Was there a reason you wanted to see me, Commander?" she asked, her voice a warm alto.

"C'mon, Mina. You know why I wanted you to hold off on the tour," he said. "And considering that we're on the same side you can call me Eric."

"You know how weird that is?" Mina Mongoose asked, brushing a lock of hair out of her face, revealing her pierced ears. "Besides, I actually have no idea why you wanted me here. Ash kinda half-assed the message when he gave it to me." Before Eric could answer there was another knock on his door. The door opened and Sonic walked in, dressed in the same midnight blue uniform as his father but without any hardware.

"You called?" he asked and Eric motioned to the open chair. As Sonic sat down he stared at Mina.

"I told you before about an introductory assignment for all potential members of the Vanguard," Eric said and Sonic nodded. "Turns out this one is going to be different for more than one reason. First, rather than a retrieval job I have a scouting assignment for you." Sonic groaned as his father handed him the folder.

"You can't be serious," Sonic said, skimming the file. "Don't you have something a little more interesting?"

"Unfortunately no," Eric said with a smile. "Not really sure that I could top taking down Mammoth Mogul solo but this is just as important. Besides, in the two weeks since you took him down I've been scrambling to find a decent gig for you. You'll also be working with Mina."

"You're kidding me," Sonic and Mina said in stereo. Eric cocked an eyebrow. "She's a freaking pop star for crying out loud," Sonic said.

"Oh and like you're any better, blue boy!" Mina retorted. "At least I don't look like a freaking blueberry!"

"And they hit it off from the get-go," Eric muttered with a smirk.

"And just what does that mean?" they asked him but the elder hedgehog was unfazed.

"Nothing at all," Eric replied. "The reason Mina's going with you is because I need you to show her how being a Guardian works."

"No way, I did not sign up for this," Mina said standing. "I want no part in any of this. Besides, I asked _you_ for help."

"And this _is_ me helping you," Eric replied. "You wanted to learn how to awaken your powers. Sonic is probably the better authority on that than I'll ever be." He turned to his son. "While you two are out there you're responsible for her safety."

"I didn't realize that I'd be babysitting too," Sonic said, crossing his arms across his chest. "Seriously, please tell me that you're joking."

"The two of you are going to work this assignment together, am I clear?" Eric asked seriously. "Mina, I can't order you to go this is your best opportunity to learn to control your powers." He looked over at Sonic. "But since you _are_ in the military I'm giving you an order to help Mina if she goes." Sonic pursed his lips and nodded. "Then I would recommend you get the things you need for the week, Mina. Sonic, we've got your gear ready for you down in the armory. I'll have a team meet you at the Eastern Gate in two hours."

"Yes, sir," Sonic said as the two of them stood. As they left the office Mina glared at Sonic and stormed out of the building. "Seriously, what is her damage?" he asked aloud before heading toward the basement elevator.


	4. Chimera

**Author's Note: I'm feeling generous as I have a new puppy! This is NOT one of the chapters with questionable material. The chimera designs, I admit, is based on Final Fantasy. I suppose you could say Fullmetal Alchemist too but these aren't just mindless monsters or the result of alchemy, just good ol' fashioned science. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**PRESENT**

Even with his eyes closed Sonic could still see the searing white light through his eyelids. He'd tried sitting but the lights made the floor too hot to sit on. Standing around presented the same issue. At least it did for him as Mina had no issue sitting on the floor like nothing was wrong.

"Why don't you just relax?" Mina asked, surprisingly calm. "It's not that hot."

"See, that doesn't work for me," Sonic replied snappily. "I can't absorb heat like you can."

"What is wrong with you?" Mina replied back, now just as annoyed as him. "It's only been a couple hours since that woman locked us in here. You're acting like it's been days."

"It feels a lot longer when you can't sit or stand still for more than twenty seconds," he replied. "I'd explore this place more but I'm not sure if I could find my way back."

"Why isn't she doing anything to us?" Mina asked curiously. "If this woman is as twisted as you say then we should be being tortured right now."

"She's twisted alright. But she's too smart to just physically torture us." Sonic looked around again. His eyes were bloodshot from the bright lights and Mina's weren't any better. "Don't get me wrong, this _is_ torture. But if she breaks our wills then we're easier to manipulate."

"I'm actually feeling okay," Mina said with a shrug. "My eyes hurt but that's the worst of it. Maybe a little sleepy."

"Damn Flame Guardian powers," Sonic muttered. "Fine, she's going to break us one-at-a-time. Still, from what I've heard of her this does seem a bit tame."

"Didn't you mention something about stupid questions earlier?" Mina asked. "Or how if you ask if something can get worse it does?"

"Yeah, thinking straight is just a bit difficult right now." Sonic closed his eyes and tried pushing through the pain to reach his Guardian abilities. As he reached through he could glimpse it, just beyond his grasp. The further in he reached the more the pain intensified. He dropped to one knee, his head throbbing worse than ever.

"Are you okay?" Mina asked, standing and running over to him. "What happened?"

"Damn it, that's what I thought," Sonic said grimacing. "She's given us some kinda drug that stops us from using our power altogether. The harder we try the more it hurts."

"I'm not sure I fully understand," Mina said, genuinely concerned for him for the first time. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I swear when I see Cidana I'm gonna tear her a new one," Sonic snarled. Maybe it was the light but Mina could have sworn that she saw his eyes flash green.

"I'm afraid that you won't have the opportunity to do that, Sonic," Cidana's voice said over the intercom. "As much as I hate to do this you two are starting to bore me. Usually by now my test subjects are a babbling mess or at least screaming to be let out. But you two, Mina anyway, are as calm as can be. I was hoping to find out more about how your kind reacts to external stimulus like this but it's not worth my time if these are the results. Goodbye."

With that the floor underneath them opened, dropping them into a room filled with red light. Mina managed to land on her feet while Sonic face-planted. She couldn't help but snicker but then took a moment to look around. There were three large cages set up in one corner of the room. They were massive but at this angle she couldn't see what, if anything, was in them.

"You conscious, blue boy?" Mina asked, looking towards Sonic.

"Kinda wish I wasn't," he muttered as he stood, "but at least I can see again." He looked at the cages off in the corner. "Something tells me that we don't want to know what's in those."

"How do you know anything is?"

"Because this place reeks of blood and death," he replied, baring his teeth. "We need to get out of these cuffs, now." Before Mina could reply they heard the sound of metal-on-metal as the cage doors swung open. Sonic bristled, his hair quills shaking. "So much for getting ready."

There was no way to prepare for what came out. Three beasts lumbered out of their pens, each of them the size of a small house. They had two heads apiece, each with either a goat, lion or eagle. The bodies were a mix between lion and eagle with a massive snake tail, complete with head and fangs.

"What...what the hell are those?" Mina asked, slowly backing away. One turned its head to face them and let out a loud roar, the force of it shaking the air. It charged at them while the other two stalked the outside of the room. Sonic jumped into the air, swinging his arms under his legs. Mina followed suit once the shock wore off. Sonic slid under the first beast, barely dodging its claws. Mina tried to follow but the beast lowered its front so she ran up its back. When the snake tail came down she jumped off and it bit into its own back. The beast violently convulsed before falling to the ground, foam pouring out of its mouth. She looked to Sonic to see him smashing his hands into one of the heads of another beast. When the other head went to bite down he caught its upper jaw in the cuffs. He jumped up higher than Mina would have imagined possible, lifting the beast up and over himself before slamming it into the ground. There was a sickening crack and splat as both heads exploded, the rest of the body stiffening before falling limp.

"Uh, where'd the other one go?" Sonic asked panting. Mina looked around, realizing that she'd forgotten about it. The sound of flesh tearing and being chewed caught her attention as well as Sonic's. They looked at the beast that Mina had taken down to see the remaining beast eating its carcass.

"That...is...disgusting," Mina said, bile rising in her throat.

"Just a bit of an understatement," Sonic agreed as it continued eating. "Why the hell is it doing that?" As the words left his lips its skin started to shift and crawl as dragon wings violently ripped through the back, the flesh reforming around the base. Another head popped out between the other two, giving it a lion, eagle and goat. The scales on the tail thickened and the head changed from snake to dragon. All three heads roared in unison, knocking them back. "That was both disgusting and incredibly disturbing," Sonic added as they recovered. "Try to get it to bite itself like the first one and I'll go for the heads."

"You're insane, you that?" Mina commented before they charged it. Sonic smacked one of the heads as hard as he could but the beast barely budged. Mina used the distraction to jump on its back and the dragon tail took immediate notice. It coiled back and struck out but Mina dodged, noticing out of the corner of her eye that like before it had bitten its back. Unfortunately this time there was no convulsing or thrashing. When the jaws let go she saw that the fangs had retracted, only returning when they were clear of the skin. "Oh crap." A flap of its wing threw Mina against the wall with enough force to dent it.

"Mina!" Sonic yelled and ran past the fangs and claws. Blood was smeared on the wall where she had slid down. Sonic checked for a pulse and felt relief wash over him until a searing pain in his back reminded him of the creature still in the room. Its claw had ripped his shirt open and blood flowed freely from the wound. "Burn in hell you monster!" he yelled and batted away another swipe. The dragon tail was next and Sonic's hit managed to break off one of the fangs. He grabbed the tooth, venom still dripping from the tip, and ran at the beast. Dodging another swipe put him only a few feet away from the heads and he started to swing, intent on driving the fang into one of them. The wing threw him back a bit only for one of the paws to pick him up and pin him against the wall. Flecks of blood flew from his mouth as the beast ground him into the wall and it chuckled. The dragon tail coiled back, its black eyes staring into Sonic's, and struck.

After that, everything was dark.

* * *

**2 DAYS EARLIER**

* * *

Sonic examined the tablet, trying to find out from the readings why they were still receiving a signal from the Highwind but weren't seeing the lab itself. Mina was still meditating like he had instructed but he could tell that she didn't like it.

_She's starting to be a serious pain in the ass_, Sonic thought as he went over the readings again. _Why doesn't she already know all this? You showed me how to do most everything within the first few days of being a Guardian._

[Mina...well Volcarras really isn't really the sharing kind, as you could tell when you were here,] Sylvanix replied. [Even though Mina is part of his bloodline he feels that she should earn her place rather than have it given to her. You, on the other hand, were in the middle of a war and needed a little extra help.]

_Odd as it might sound I never thanked you for having me go through the Encroachment_, Sonic said. _Yeah it hurt like hell but Kuroc's saved my life more than once already._

[And it seems that he has no issue helping you and letting you retain control now,] Sylvanix added. [So, how was it using his power against Mogul?]

_Exhilarating,_ Sonic admitted. _Being able to take him down without hesitating was liberating. For once I was able to win without taking a beating._

"God, this is BORING!" Mina yelled, standing up in frustration. "What's the point in just sitting around and thinking?"

"That's the problem: you're thinking," Sonic muttered, ending his conversation with Sylvanix. "The point in meditating is to _clear_ your mind so that there are no distractions when you reach for your powers."

"I've told you that I've never had any!" Mina replied, getting in his face. "Why won't you listen to me? Besides, I hate fighting. The only reason I'm a Guardian is by accident and even then it's only in name."

"It's never an accident," Sonic told her. "For whatever reason we're chosen. Sometimes it's out of desperation, sometimes because it's in our blood." Mina seemed surprised at that. "Yeah, Sylvanix told me that Volcarras is your ancestor. And believe me, the guy is an ass."

"No, he just doesn't want me to become dependent on him like you are on Sylvanix!"

"Bull!" Now Sonic was actually mad. Something about this girl infuriated him every time she spoke. "Tell me this: when have you _ever_ had to fight just to survive?" Mina said nothing. "That's right. You weren't born into a war. Sylvanix knew that and gave me the help I needed. Once, ONCE, did I ask him for help. Why not ask Volcarras how many times I've ignored Syl's advice."

"Really?" Mina asked. "I suppose it was his bright idea for you to use a technique that would kill you. And to leave the woman you loved just because you weren't-" Mina never finished as a wall of air slammed into her, throwing and pinning her against a tree. Sonic's eyes were glowing grey with rage as the air rippled around them.

"You do NOT want to finish that sentence," he growled. "You have no idea what he and I have sacrificed in order to protect this world. Sally was the one good thing in my life and I wasn't about to just give that up. So don't you _dare_ blame what happened with her on him. _My _mistakes are what screwed that up, not his! You hear me?" Mina quickly nodded and Sonic let her down. She coughed as she started breathing again, watching him walk away and sit down by the equipment again.

_Holy crap_, she thought. _Is...is that what a Guardian can do?_ She hoped for an answer but none came, as usual. In truth she was jealous of the relationship Sonic had with Sylvanix but she knew how Volcarras was. He refused to help her until she fully awakened her abilities on her own. She looked to Sonic to see that the area around him was shimmering. The air was literally alive with power while he just sat there concentrating. _But how? How is he able to do that with just a thought?_

"I know what you're asking yourself," Sonic said from where he was seated. "That there has to be something that triggers it, something that finally makes everything click. For me, it was wanting to protect my friends. My father wanted to protect his home and wife. That's what Guardians do: guard." The air around him returned to normal and he opened his eyes, taking Mina's breath away. Somehow he was different than before, like he was completely different than what she normally saw when she talked with members of the military. "Think about what you have in your life that's worth protecting. It could be a boyfriend, friends, family, home, whatever you would be willing to lay down your life for." As Mina thought about her life, she fell to her knees with tears in her eyes. Sonic knelt next to her, unsure of what was wrong.

"Just stay away from me, you bastard!" she yelled, tears now flowing freely. She stood up and ran into the forest sobbing. Sonic just stared after her dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" he asked as he stared after her.

Mina came back several hours later much calmer than when she'd left. Sonic had made a fire and was preparing something to eat. Mina sat down and ate, not saying a word to Sonic. He wanted to say something, anything, but couldn't find the right words. Maybe it was what she had said earlier but he didn't want Sylvanix's help on this.

"I'm...I'm sorry," Mina said finally, looking up into the night sky. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"No, something I said struck a chord. I should be the one apologizing," Sonic replied with a shake of his head.

"Can we agree to disagree?" Mina asked and Sonic chuckled, giving his approval. "Thanks."

"Do you mind if I ask what it was I said?" Sonic asked. Mina looked to him, her green eyes quivering in the light of the fire.

"I don't have anything worth protecting, not like you were saying," she explained after a moment. "Didn't Sylvanix tell you anything about me?"

"Yeah, that you're the Flame Guardian," Sonic answered. "He doesn't know much more than that."

"I guess I should've seen that coming," Mina sighed. "The only family I have worth protecting is my older brother. Our parents died when we were young and we were kicked out of our town not long after."

"What the hell for?" Sonic asked, anger boiling up at the thought of them kicking kids out. "What happened that they thought it was okay to banish two kids?"

"You should probably first know that I've been a Flame Guardian since I was six," Mina started, catching Sonic off-guard. "Do you know where Mercia is?"

"Yeah. Border of Mobotropolis and Azosarria, not far from the Wastelands." Mina nodded.

"Well, our town had this little shrine we'd visit regularly. It was built in honor of the Flame Dragon and many viewed it as our town's protector. One of our traditions was to take children to the shrine and see if they were worthy of becoming Guardians. Nothing ever happened, though. My mother and brother got it to send up a couple sparks but that's it. That's probably because of our tie to Volcarras."

"I take it something changed all of that," Sonic said, passing her the canteen. She took it and nodded before taking a drink of water.

"When I went to pray at the altar there were initially just a few sparks," she explained, handing the canteen back to Sonic. "Then it burst into flames, eventually burning the entire shrine down. No one was hurt but we were sufficiently scared. A week later they performed the Guardian ritual on me." Sonic shuddered as he remembered going through that. Magus had removed a part of his soul, replacing it with power from the Wind Dragon. It had been almost as bad as the Encroachment. But for a child to go through that was unthinkable. "I see you remember yours," Mina said, watching his expression. "I don't actually remember mine. Our doctor said that I probably blocked the pain out along with the memory. If I remembered it my mind would likely shut my body down. Anyway, I was supposed to become the town's new protector, based on what the old traditions were. Not to say there weren't animals that were upset because the shrine was destroyed because of me."

"It's not like you planned it," Sonic interrupted. "I mean, they had to have gotten that much."

"They knew," Mina agreed, "but it didn't mean they had to like it. Besides, you never expect old legends to pan out. And since no one there knew how to actually teach me to use my powers they just kind of stayed dormant." She closed her eyes, remembering what came next. "Then about a year later our town was attacked by these robots. Some fat guy was leading them, capturing my friends and loading them into transports." Sonic immediately recognized it as Robotnik but let her continue. "My parents refused to be taken prisoner and fought back. He just...he just..." Tears filled her eyes. "He told the machines to kill them and before Ash and I could do anything they were gone. When he finally left the townspeople blamed me and Ash, saying that because I had destroyed the shrine we were attacked. We wanted to help rebuild but they threw us out, threatening to kill us if we ever came back."

Sonic sat back as her story sunk in. He had thought his childhood sucked but hers put it to shame. Being forced from your home was one thing, being blamed for its destruction and thrown out was far worse. "I had no idea," he said finally. "Why didn't Azosarria send help?"

"The fat guy came in waving the Azosarrian flag," Mina explained. "Looking back he probably did it so that we wouldn't go to them for help. It's the main reason that Ash and I hate the military since they were the only ones who could've helped. Still, if I ever find him..." She clenched her fists in anger and Sonic swore he saw the fire grow for an instant.

"The guy you're talking about," he told her, "you don't have to worry about him anymore. His name was Robotnik, the same one that took over Mobotropolis. One of his creations killed him and took over the city." Mina looked at him, unsure whether to be ecstatic or furious.

"Then he can never answer for his crimes against my home?" Sonic shook his head.

"I can't even begin to imagine what it is you went through," he admitted. "But on that I know how you feel. The Freedom Fighters wanted him to pay as well but Kinos took that from us. Can't honestly say I'm sorry about it, though."

"At least he won't hurt anyone else," Mina said. "Thank you. I would've spent the rest of my life chasing him down. And now that I think about it I'm not sure what I could've done about it. No matter what I do I can't seem to awaken my powers."

"You mentioned your brother," Sonic suggested. "I hate to say it like this but isn't he worth protecting? What about your bandmates?"

"The band is _like_ family but I can't say that I'd die for them," Mina answered. "As for Ash, well, he and I have never seen eye-to-eye on a lot of things. We get along but he thinks we should stick to the pacifist image we've built over the years. I like to think that I would do whatever's necessary to protect him but sometimes he just makes me so angry."

"You wanna protect him and beat his head against the wall at the same time," Sonic said with a smile and Mina laughed.

"Siblings, right?" she said and Sonic shrugged. "Sorry, forgot again. You didn't find out you had a sister until fairly recently. That's gotta be really weird."

"A bit," he admitted. "You must at least have a boyfriend you want to protect." She shook her head, her mirth faded.

"I've only ever had a couple boyfriends," she explained. "A lot of it is because we move around so much. Well, that and what happened to the first guy I tried to be...intimate with." Now she was blushing, further fueling Sonic's curiosity so he asked what happened. "Well, things were getting kinda heavy and he went to...you know." Sonic nodded. "Well, he was right there and then it just kinda caught fire. I mean, he ended up being okay but wanted nothing more to do with me after that." Sonic couldn't help but laugh and imagining the scene made him laugh even harder. "What? It's not funny, it was traumatizing!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized, still laughing. "I really am but it's just really funny. Do you know what most parents would pay to have that kind of assurance for their daughters?" Mina thought about it and a smile crept onto her face.

"Okay, maybe it's a little funny," she said with a giggle. "But the point is that while there are a lot of people I want to protect there aren't any I'd be willing to die for." She sighed and stared at the ground dejectedly. "I'm sick of having to deal with all this crap on my own. Just for once I'd like to be normal or something close." Much to her surprise she felt Sonic's arms wrap around her and pull her close to him. She was shocked at first but eventually returned the gesture.

"There's nothing wrong with you," he said quietly. "Yeah, our lives as Guardians can suck but it's not one that you chose. All the crap you've been through isn't because of something you did." Mina squeezed him tighter. No one had ever spoken to her like this and hearing those words made her happier than she'd ever been. Tears of joy leaked from her eyes as the two of them sat there. Sonic said nothing else but just let her get everything out of her system. After a minute or so her sobs slowed and she looked at Sonic with newfound respect. As they stared into each other's eyes something drew them closer and closer. Mina made the final push, locking lips with him and he gladly reciprocated.


	5. Experiments

**Author's Note: This is the chapter I was warning about earlier. There is a little double entendre but nothing you can't hear on TV or in music. There are some parts that can be a bit disturbing and handles some real world situations. These fics are intended to feel real in their interactions with people (or fairly close at least) but I can understand if you want to skip this. You should be able to infer what happens in this chapter from the ones after.**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME DISTURBING MATERIAL!**

* * *

**PRESENT**

* * *

Sonic slowly awoke, trying to figure out if he was really awake or just having a vivid dream. There was something warm pressed against his entire body and he didn't mind one bit. His eyes opened a bit and he saw Mina snuggled into his chest. He smiled and pulled her closer, waking her up as she stared at him with puppy-like eyes. For what felt like the first time he could see just how attractive she was.

"Good morning," she purred, snuggling deeper into his chest. At that moment they both snapped awake. "What the hell?!" she screamed and jumped away from him, falling off the bunk. "What were you doing?"

"What was _I_ doing?" Sonic yelled back as he stood up. "_You_ were in bed with _me_!" Mina stood up and Sonic's eyes fell across her body. He blushed as he saw that she was completely nude and despite his best efforts could not tear his eyes away. Mina looked down and immediately covered herself.

"You pervert! You undressed me while I was sleeping!" she said as her entire body blushed. "And would you put on some pants?" Sonic looked down and realized that he was naked as well. He grabbed the sheet they'd been under and handed it to her, covering himself with the pillow. "Do I really want to know why we're both naked?"

"I'm as lost as you are on this one," Sonic admitted. "The last thing I remember is that I was about to become a chew toy."

"Yeah, it was more or less the same thing for me too," Mina said. She looked around and saw that their clothes were scattered on the floor. "You don't think we...Oh God."

"With all the other crap going on THAT'S what you focus on?" Sonic asked as he picked up his shirt. It was completely shredded from where the beast had clawed him but he didn't know it'd been this bad. He tossed it to the side and grabbed his pants instead.

"I'm getting dressed first," Mina announced and Sonic looked up just as she dropped the sheet. "No peeking." As she slowly dressed Sonic still found himself unable to look away though Mina was making no attempt at effectively concealing herself. She was nowhere near as curvy or graceful as Fiona but there was something else about her that was driving him wild.

_What is wrong with me?_ he thought as he shook his head. Mina finally finished and he felt himself calming down.

"Okay, now your turn," she said. Sonic nodded and turned around to put on the pants. Mina watched him intently. She had no idea why she suddenly felt this way but it wasn't all bad. As she stared she noticed something that made everything about him click. She could understand what Sylvanix saw in him and what made him so special.

"My God you have a fantastic ass." Sonic slowly turned to stare at her from tying his boots and she turned beet red. That was not what she had meant to say but it just popped out. _Why did I say that?_ she thought. _But he does. I've never seen an ass like that._

"Uh, what?" Sonic asked as Mina continued to stare.

"Um, uh, nothing! Just...nothing!" she said, shaking her head and waving her hands in front of her. Sonic shook his head and finished getting dressed. Then the two of them looked around their tiny cell. "So I hate to ask this but how are we alive?"

"Normally I wouldn't complain but I'm with you on that one," Sonic answered. "Cid was determined to kill us. What would possibly change her mind?"

"Interesting you should ask," a female voice said. They turned to the cell door to see a middle-aged woman in a lab coat and two guards. The woman had her brown hair in a bun and a pair of glasses sliding down her nose. She was just a bit shorter than Sonic with ordinary features.

"Who invited the nerd?" Mina asked and the woman glared at her over her glasses.

"I'd say it's nice to meet you but I'm a terrible liar," Sonic said, his eyes narrowing. "Mina, this is Cid."

"That's _Cidana_ to vermin like you," Cidana Magorium-Kintobor snapped. "You seem to take after your father in calling me by that name." She adjusted her glasses. "As for why you're alive I decided that you were worth keeping after you killed my specimens."

"What were those things?" Sonic asked. Cidana smiled and chuckled.

"Normally I wouldn't bother telling you but I can see how much they bothered you," she explained. "They are the result of over thirty years of research. Splicing together Mobian DNA over and over and over with other Mobians to create the perfect image of evolution." Sonic could taste bile in his mouth. "The term for such a creation is 'chimera'. And the two that you killed I could care less about." Her eyes narrowed as she glared at them. "As for my gorgimera, however, I am not so forgiving."

"You mean that second thing?" Mina asked. "Does it help that neither of us know how it died?" Cidana snorted.

"How can you not remember something like that?" she asked, looking to Sonic. "It is for that reason alone that you are still alive. I'm curious to know about that little transformation of yours."

"Fat chance getting me to use it again," Sonic said, now realizing what had happened.

"Oh, I'm not worried about that," Cidana said, waving the issue away and laughing. "See, I'm now hoping to have a little more fun with the two of you. Well, likely not as much fun as you two are going to have." She laughed again and walked away with the guards.

"Is it normal to hate someone this much just after meeting them?" Mina asked as she sat back down on the bunk.

"When it comes to Cid, definitely," Sonic replied, taking a seat next to her.

"So what transformation was she talking about?" Sonic didn't react at all but mentally thanked Kuroc.

"It's...a long story," he answered simply. "I'll tell you when we get out of here. What I want to know is what she meant by us having fun."

"Do you really want to know?" Mina asked, glancing over at him and Sonic chuckled.

"Good point." He stretched out, feeling surprisingly good considering everything they'd been through. "Hey, does your head still hurt?"

_Not for the reason you're thinking_, Mina thought and mentally slapped herself. "Yeah but nothing compared to before," she said. "Why? Is it a sign of something?"

"No, just trying to figure out what's going on," Sonic replied. "Also, have you ever broken a bone?"

"What is with you and the weird questions?" Mina asked. Sonic just stared back at her, waiting for an answer. "Okay, fine. Yes I have."

"How long did it take to heal?"

"A few days. Why does that matter?" Sonic stood up and paced around the cell. It looked like he was thinking but he was actually just trying to keep his mind off of Mina.

"Then that means some of your passive abilities work," he explained finally. "I've had my fair share of broken bones and they heal at about the same rate. But any drugs, like painkillers, still worked." Mina could see where he was going with this.

"Then the headaches must have been from something she gave us," she said and he nodded. "And I doubt that she would've patched us up after killing her gorgi-whatever."

"Engorgedimera." Mina stared at Sonic as he shook his head. "Gorgimera," he corrected himself. _Where did that come from?_ "So our physical wounds will heal. But any drugs will have their full effect."

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Mina asked suddenly. She missed the fact that she had been staring at Sonic's abs and backside the entire time after Cidana had left. "I'm feeling really warm all of a sudden."

"There's something wrong with the air," Sonic said, taking a deep breath. "I'm not sure what but I think it's doing something to our judgment. As for being warm I'm fine."

"Probably that judgment thing, right?" Mina asked and Sonic nodded. "I think this is almost worse than the headache. I can think now but all I can think about is...well..."

"Tell me about it," Sonic replied, stealing a glance at her. "At least the headaches didn't let us make bad decisions."

"I don't think you'd be _that_ bad," Mina let slip as she covered her mouth. "I, uh, didn't mean to say that out loud."

"I've heard about things like this," Sonic said, leaving her comment be. "They're called aphrodisiacs and they basically heighten sexual awareness. But why didn't it affect her when she was here?"

"Maybe the one she's using doesn't work on hard-ons...I mean humans!" Now Mina was bright red with both hands firmly over her mouth. Sonic couldn't help but laugh at that and Mina joined him, happy that he wasn't holding her responsible for the slip-up.

For several hours they attempted to stay out of each other's pants as best they could. They were rather successful, knowing that the longer they held out the better the chances were that Cidana would make a mistake. Finally they got the reaction they wanted as the scientist made another appearance.

"You two have been almost more irritating than I thought possible," Cidana said calmly. "I will give you credit where it is due, however. Resisting the effects of the drug for this long is quite an accomplishment. Most couples give in after about ten minutes at this dosage."

"Yeah, well we're not most subjects," Mina spat at her. "What do you want this time?"

"I'm here to speed up the fun," Cidana replied and motioned to the guards. They opened the cell door and grabbed Mina's biceps, dragging her out.

"Let go of me you bastards!" she screamed, kicking at their knees. Sonic was right behind them, ready to strike. One of them turned and raised his hand towards Sonic. He was wearing a mechanical glove that glowed briefly before firing a burst of rippling air which threw Sonic into the opposite wall.

"How do you like my Suppression Gauntlet?" Cidana asked as they locked the cell again. "An improvement over Robotnik's pathetic little 'R-Wave', don't you think?" Sonic snarled and charged the door. When he touched it an electrical current ran through him, bringing him to the ground in a smoking heap. "Do be careful. I haven't had my fun with you yet." With that they walked away, Mina kicking and screaming the entire time.

Sonic sat against the wall trying to undo the knot in his stomach. Every now and then he would hear Mina screaming and sobbing, each time tightening the knot in his gut. He didn't want to know what they were doing to her even though he had a pretty good idea. It had been an hour already and it just kept going. The sound of incoming footsteps made him anxious, expecting Cidana to toss Mina's body onto the ground in front of him.

"Look at you," a nasally male voice said but Sonic didn't look at him. "Are you just going to sit there like a pathetic lump? Or are you going to go and save her?"

"Don't you think I've tried?" he said dejectedly. "I can't do anything to get out of here. And the longer I'm here the worse it is for her." He clenched his fists. "There's not a damn thing I can do and that bitch Cidana knows it."

"You are not the same hedgehog I once knew," the man said. "He wouldn't just give up. He would find a way no matter how badly the odds were stacked against him." Now Sonic was intrigued. The voice was familiar but he couldn't place it. He looked over and blinked to clear his vision. Even though it was clear he still blinked, unwilling to believe what he seeing.

"But...how did you...why are you...?" In front of the cell dressed in a green coat and black slacks was Snively Kintobor. "The last time I saw you was when-"

"It was when Kinos threw me into the Void," Snively finished in his nasal voice. "I remember, hedgehog. Cidana came and retrieved me from Void using the Portal Room Naugus had built." He rolled his sleeve up, anticipating Sonic's next question. "There was no real permanent damage, nothing I can't live with anyway." His left shoulder and bicep were entirely crystalline but moved as though they were flesh and blood. He rolled the sleeve back down. "What are you doing here?"

"Being useless," Sonic repeated, looking back to the opposite wall.

"I see that Cidana finally got to you," he said as he rummaged through his pockets. "I wouldn't feel too bad. She does it to everyone, even her husband."

"Wouldn't feel too bad?" Sonic snarled, leaping to his feet. "Do you have any idea what it is they're doing to her in there? How many times do they have to violate her before they've had their fill? Why not just kill us and get this over with?"

"_That's_ the hedgehog I remember," Snively said. "Her husband felt the same way about her experiments. But in truth the whole time they were married she was experimenting on _him_." Sonic let his curiosity get the better of him and asked what Snively meant. "She used the marriage to further her own research. Her husband was nothing but a means to an end." A door slamming in the distance caught his attention. "It seems that Cidana is finished with your friend. For what it's worth I am sorry." He tossed Sonic a scrap of paper. "Be sure to read that when she's finished with you," he said and walked away just as Cidana returned. The guards opened the door and deposited Mina on the floor. She was still alive but obviously traumatized. Before Sonic could go over to her the guards grabbed him.

"I wouldn't resist if I were you," Cidana suggested. "Otherwise things will only get worse for the mongoose later on." Sonic started to snarl but looked over to Mina to see her huddled in the corner crying.

"Fine," he said, defeated. The guards led him out and down the hall. They passed an open door where Sonic could hear bits and pieces of the other guards' conversations. They were bragging about the things they had done to Mina and Sonic felt his blood boil. He wanted nothing more than to rip all of them apart but he knew that doing so would only end up hurting Mina more if they didn't escape. He was so absorbed in thought that he barely noticed when they entered a room and he was secured in a giant metal ring.

"It seems that you've become quite the obedient little hedgehog," Cidana said, lifting his chin. "All that piss and vinegar seems to have drained out finally."

"I'm going to kill you, Cid," Sonic promised calmly, fury filling his eyes. "I'm going to rip your heart out and let you watch it stop in front of you. But that's nothing compared to what I'll do to your guards for what they did to Mina."

"Hmm, well I guess I was wrong about it being gone," the human said, unfazed by Sonic's threat. "Good to see you still have some spunk in you." She picked up a needle and injected it into Sonic's neck. "There. How are you feeling now?"

"Do what you want to me," Sonic said. "It doesn't change the fact that you aren't leaving here alive."

"Interesting you should say that," Cidana said with a smile, picking up a metal pipe and swinging it. Sonic remained unfazed as Cidana looked up at him again amusedly. "Incredible. Even though it just happened you didn't even notice that your leg is broken, did you?" Confused, Sonic looked down to see that she spoke the truth. His leg was twisted at an odd angle, obviously broken, but yet there was no pain.

"What the hell?"

"It's a special painkiller I've been developing," Cidana said as she walked over to a control panel. "It shuts off the pain receptors in the brain, allowing me to inflict countless injuries to your body while keeping you conscious. It really isn't any fun when my subjects pass out." Sonic tried to move his arms and legs but found them completely useless. "That won't do you any good. Those restraints shut off the receptors in your arms and legs. Rather handy for rowdy subjects like yourself."

"What do you want from me?" Sonic asked simply. He just wanted this to be over with. If she wanted state secrets he would gladly trade them just to keep Mina safe or for Cidana to just kill them both.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Cidana said, her smile gone and replaced with a look of pure hate. "You and I have some unfinished business."

"What are you talking about?" Sonic replied. "This is the first time we've met."

"But not the first time you've encountered my work. Doesn't my last name ring a bell?" Sonic thought for a moment until it dawned on him. "Yes, I see you understand. Now, do you remember my son, Daryl?"

"I guess that's what he meant," Sonic muttered, thinking on what Snively had said. "Do you even know what Robotnik did to him? He killed his own son!" Cidana gave a dismissive wave.

"Like I care," she said and Sonic could feel bile rising in his throat. "Even in cybernetic form much of the work I put into Daryl wasn't lost, at least not the important bits. That idiot husband of mine at least managed to not entirely screw up." She leaned forward on the control panel to glare at him. "You, on the other hand, actually dealt the killing blow. Now THAT I care about. Not because he's my son but because of the irreplaceable research that went into the boy."

"You really are one twisted bitch," Sonic replied, sick to his stomach.

"Then I lose two more important subjects because of you," she continued. "Even though Kinos was incomplete I could still see how nanites and flesh worked together. That made him a 'good' mistake. As for the other hedgehog..." Sonic knew she was talking about Shadow but said nothing. "...studying his psychological and physiological reactions to becoming flesh and blood was well worth the time it took to find those two gems. But now he's disappeared and Kinos is dead, again thanks to you."

"And I'd do it all again," Sonic said without thinking. After mentally kicking himself he was surprised to see Cidana's reaction was not one of anger but amusement.

"I'm glad you feel that way," she said with a smile, "because I have a few new toys I've been wanting to try out." She pulled a metal leg out from under the control panel. "Looks like an ordinary leg, correct? I actually got the idea from when Julian sent his reports to Brother Arias about Robotization, how it can turn flesh into metal. That got me thinking, 'What if I could create a metal that mimicked flesh?'. Of course, every test subject I've tried this on has died."

"Ain't that just a cryin' shame," Sonic mocked.

"It seems that when the metal fuses with the nerves it always caused a pain overload, basically shorting out their brains and making them worthless for this test," Cidana continued, unfazed by Sonic. "Surprisingly this happened even with the painkiller that I've given you. However, that's only been with humans and one-tailed Mobians. At least if this doesn't work with you I still have the mongoose. That is, of course, once my crew is finished having fun with her." The last was said with a cruel smile and Sonic felt his hate rise back up.

"Before this is over you will die," he repeated with a snarl but Cidana simply laughed.

"So you keep threatening but I have yet to see any proof," she said as she toyed with the commands on the panel. A series of surgical tools, most of which Sonic didn't recognize, came down in front of him. Cidana stepped away from the panel and put on a surgical mask and gloves. "Now normally I'd say you'd feel a little pain but that won't be the case," she explained as she grabbed a red-tipped tool. The tip began to glow brightly and Sonic could smell the heat coming off of it. His platform rose making it so her face was at his hip. Sonic closed his eyes and braced himself but no pain ever came, just as she had said. After a few moments he felt his right leg swing free of the restraints. Hoping that he now had a way to attacking her he tried to kick.

That's when he saw one of her assistants taking a leg away from Cidana. His leg. He looked down to see that where his right leg had been was now nothing but a short stump. There was no blood but the smell of burning flesh was quickly filling the air.

"What the fuck did you do to me?!" he yelled, trying to throw himself at her in a panic. Cidana just laughed.

"This is always the best part," she said, picking out another tool. "But I wouldn't worry about that. We are _far_ from finished here."


	6. Escape

Eric paced the command floor impatiently, wanting to stop and ask if anyone had found anything. He'd only asked a few seconds ago, surely someone must have found something. The worst part in all of this was knowing that his son was in Cidana's hands because of the decision he'd made. He should've just given Sonic a simple normal mission rather than trying to get him and Mina together.

"Tell me we have something to go off of," he said, trying to keep his mind on the greater goal.

"We haven't been able to locate the Highwind, sir," one of the Vanguard members yelled. "One minute it's there and the next it's gone and the next it's twenty miles away."

"Remember people, this is Cidana we're talking about," he reminded them. "We say that cloaking fields aren't possible and she gets her jollies proving us wrong. Use any means necessary to find that ship."

"Sir, I think I might've found something," one of the techs called out and Eric went to her station. "I wouldn't have noticed it if I wasn't looking for it and it's too slight for the computer to detect on its own." She pointed to the radar printout. "You can see that there's a slight atmospheric disturbance here about a thousand feet across. Well, if you follow the readouts then the disturbance is moving."

"We found her. Good job," Eric commended, clapping her on the shoulder. "Best news we've had all day. What do we know about the defensive capabilities of the Highwind?"

"More than our tactical fighters could handle, sir," one of the other techs said, holding up a bundle of papers. "The only reason we're seeing a silhouette of the Highwind is because of our equipment. If she's stationary when our fighters close in then they won't know they're too close until it's too late."

"So a direct assault is out of the question," Eric said and the tech nodded. "What about an EM blast? Would that knock her equipment out?"

"Possible but she'd know what we were planning long before we'd be in range."

"Get a team ready with an EM generator anyway. Roberts, find me a way to get them under Cidana's nose without her knowing."

"Sir."

"The rest of you I want tracking the Highwind's every movement. See if we can pierce that cloak of hers."

"About that sir," the female tech said, "a ship that size would only have a single fusion generator."

"And?"

"Well, a cloaking field that large would require far more energy than a single generator could put out while maintaining all of her other systems. She'd need somewhere around four."

"And a ship that size can't handle four," Eric finished and the tech nodded. "Get in touch with R&D and see if they think Cid beat them to the compact fusion generator idea. It's either that or she has some new power source we've never seen."

"Sir! The Highwind just became visible!" With a word a screen came down and the Highwind appeared on it, floating high above the ground. He'd only seen it a few times and its sheer size still left him speechless. "It's about ten miles from the city limit."

"How the hell did she get so close without us having a clue?" he asked quietly. "Okay people, any ideas as to why she's letting us see her?" Eric asked but the techs were silent. "What's her plan?"

"I'm picking up some weird readings, sir," one of the techs finally said. "If I didn't know better I'd say it looks like a fusion reactor going-" As if on cue a massive explosion ripped through the hull of the Highwind. "Check that, it _is_ a reactor going critical. If one goes it's a safe bet that they're all gonna go."

Eric swore under his breath. With as close as the Highwind was to Xenodome it would be an unmitigated disaster if the ship went up in a fusion reactor meltdown. But Sonic and Mina were still on board that thing. "Alright people, time to shift gears," he said finally. "We need to contain the explosion. Samantha, tell R&D I need all the mobile shield generators they've got. I'll get the teams out into position myself."

"Sir, what about your son?" Eric felt his gut twist and turn, eventually turning to his wife who had a similar expression on her face. He was afraid that this decision would eventually come up but not on his son's first mission.

"For all we know he and Mina were in the center of the first explosion," he said, pain obvious in his voice. "We need to operate under that assumption. If you see _any_ escape shuttles you let me know ASAP, understood?"

"Sir yes sir!"

He turned to his wife who just hugged him. He held her briefly before Samantha's voice interrupted them.

"Sir, R&D says they only have four operable generators but that it should be more than enough," she said and Eric nodded.

"I have to go," he said, looking into his wife's eyes. She nodded and gently kissed him. "I'll bring them back, I swear it."

Mina was still huddled in the corner of the cell when the guards brought Sonic back. They tossed him onto the floor before staring at her. She whimpered as the memories floated back up and they both snickered at her. The cell door shut and locked, leaving her alone with an unconscious Sonic. Slowly she crawled over to him, listening to his breathing. He was alive and she was thankful for that. She lifted him up onto the bunk and covered him with the sheet. Whatever Cidana had done to him must have been awful but physically he seemed no worse for wear.

"You can't die here, Sonic," she whispered, stroking his hair quills. "You have no idea the things they'll do to me. Please don't die." She felt warmth from within her slowly transfer to Sonic and he groaned as he began to wake up. "Sonic? Are you okay?"

"Warm," he muttered as she pulled her hand away from his head. "Really warm." He sat up cautiously, trying to get his bearings. "Where am I? What just happened?"

"Cidana's men just brought you back to the cell," Mina explained quietly. "It...it sounded bad from here. Are you okay?" Sonic's reached down feeling for his right leg. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt it and not a stump.

"I must've blocked out what she actually did," he replied. "For some reason I thought she cut my leg off." Before he could do anything else Mina threw her arms around him, squeezing him tightly and sobbing into his shoulder. He slowly hugged her back, wanting to say something but nothing felt appropriate. He was sure he had imagined everything but Mina likely remembered every minute of what happened to her. They sat like that for several minutes until she broke it off.

"I was so worried that you weren't coming back," Mina said, her eyes red from crying. "I...I don't think I could have survived in here alone." She hugged Sonic again and he simply held her.

"We're gonna get outta here," he promised as his eyes fell to the piece of paper Snively had tossed at him. He let Mina go and uncrumpled it, revealing the message, "Level 2D, Corridor C, Room 241". "What the hell is this supposed to mean?"

"And how are we supposed to get there?" Mina added, looking around. "The door is locked, the bars are electrified, and we don't have any Guardian power to help us out. It would take an act of god to-"

She was interrupted as an explosion rocked the entire ship with the lights in their cell block shutting off before the emergency lighting kicked in. "You were saying?" Sonic asked as he stood up. For a brief moment his right leg refused to move but it passed. Sonic cautiously touched the bars to no effect and he smiled. He slammed his shoulder into it with similar effect. Frustrated, his kicked the lock with his right foot and the latch crumpled. He looked to Mina who just shrugged as they ran out of the cell. They were immediately greeted by two guards. Before either of them could react a blade of black wind wrapped around Sonic's hand and he drove it through the chest of the closest one. The second guard raised his weapon just before his head twisted all the way around, his corpse dropping to the ground. Mina just stared at Sonic whose eyes glowed emerald green with bloodlust. "That's for what you bastards did to her," he growled before grabbing the ID badge of one. "C'mon, let's juice and jam." Mina shook off the shock of the brutality she had just witnessed, not that she had any complaints about it. She jumped onto Sonic's back as he lowered his torso and bolted down the hall.

Or that was the plan. In reality he came to a skidding halt the moment his right leg touched the ground, sending Mina sprawling across the floor. Grimacing, Sonic looked down to his scuffed left knee that was already healing. He glanced at his right and felt the blood drain from his face. There was no scuff on the knee. Rather, it had torn a gash in the floor where it had hit. With a shaking hand he touched his knee and felt cold metal instead of warm flesh.

"What the hell was that for?" Mina asked, picking herself up off the floor. Sonic was near-catatonic as he just stared at his leg. "Umm, Sonic? You okay?"

"She actually took it," he said quietly as he touched his leg again. "She didn't just take my leg. She took my speed too."

"Sonic, we need to get going," Mina said, wanting to show sympathy. Sonic closed his eyes and pushed his fear and anger aside for the time being. He stood up, still obviously shaken.

"We can't use my speed to get out of here," he admitted. "For whatever reason Snively left me this note so I say we try there. For all we know it's an escape hatch." Mina nodded and they ran through the halls until reaching the room in question. Sonic swiped the ID badge and the door swung open and they quickly closed it behind them.

"The hell?" Sonic turned to see why Mina was surprised and the same words left his mouth. The room they were in was fit for a king. They could see a figure lying in the bed and another standing next to it.

"Snively? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked as they came closer. Before the human could say anything another explosion rocked the ship, throwing the two Mobians to the ground.

"I'm glad you two came," the small human explained. "I need you to take him with you. I promised that I would help him escape and now is as good a time as any." Sonic looked at the figure in the bed and his jaw went slack.

"Majesty," he said kneeling.

"Pudding!" King Max exclaimed. "And jello with nuts! Don't forget the frosting!"

"He seems a little, well, off," Mina pointed out and Snively nodded.

"Cidana broke his mind not long after she brought us here," he said. "Anyway, I have a shuttle prepared for the three of you to get out of here. All of your things are on it and I've set the auto-pilot to take you right back to Xenodome."

"First you wanna tell us why this place is falling apart?" Sonic asked as the king continued to babble.

"I've set the four fusion reactors to go critical," Snively explained as Sonic and Mina lifted the king out of the bed. "Right now Cidana's down to two reactors, which means that most of her defense systems have shut down. At three you'll be able to escape." Before they could say anything else they were enveloped in a blue-white light, rematerializing in the hangar bay.

"That's convenient," Mina pointed out as Snively led them to a nearby shuttle. As if waiting for her to say that a spike flew -past their heads and embedded itself into the hull of their shuttle. Sonic turned to see three gorgimeras bounding towards them. One of them raised its hindquarters and several more spikes shot out, one grazing Snively's shoulder and another impaling Mina's leg. She cried out, letting go of the king. Sonic got him into the shuttle and fastened in before heading back for Mina. He picked up Kaiyō Mujō and drew her, deflecting several more spikes. "Go!" Mina yelled as blood poured from her leg and the ship rocked from another reactor gone critical. "We don't have much time left and I'll just end up getting you killed."

"There's no way in hell I'm leaving you behind now!" Sonic yelled and picked her up. He got her into the shuttle, not before deflecting several more spikes. He pulled the one in her leg out before uttering, "Naoru," and the wound began to stitch shut. "Well, good to know that not everything's gone to hell," he said before looking back. Snively was in bad shape with two spikes in his chest.

"Well? What are you waiting for, hedgehog?" the human asked. "Get out of here before the final reactor goes."

"No one left behind goes for you too," Sonic said. Snively let out a weak laugh as blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth.

"It's too late for me at this point," he told Sonic. "I'll buy you some time to get out of here. Now go!" Snively pressed a button on his wrist computer, causing one of the other shuttles to lift off and take off directly at the gorgimeras. The first wasn't quick enough and was ripped in half. The other two leapt into the air before tearing out the engines, causing the shuttle to explode and take them with it. Sonic covered his eyes and when he looked again a large pipe was sticking out of Snively's stomach. He said a quick prayer before shutting the hatch and sitting in the pilot's seat.

"Where's the button that says 'go' when you need it?" he muttered and started pressing random buttons. The shuttle hummed to life and the auto-pilot took over, bringing it up and around. Just as they left the hangar bay another explosion tore through the Highwind. Sonic looked at the rear access camera to see the explosion hitting a barrier as they flew off unharmed. He sat back in the chair as Mina joined him in the co-pilot's seat.

"You saved my life," she said quietly as they continued towards Xenodome. "Even though I told you to leave me behind you risked all our lives to save me. You even tried to save that human."

"What's the point in escaping if you lose everything worth saving?" Sonic asked and closed his eyes. Mina didn't answer, the two of them silent the entire trip back to the city.


	7. Scarred

Eric, Alura and Violet ran through the halls of the hospital on their way up to Sonic's room. The lone shuttle that had escaped the Highwind's destruction had landed on the roof of the hospital. Eric had been told all three occupants were admitted to a nearby military hospital and was given his son's room number. As they reached Sonic's floor they nearly trampled a male duck doctor who muttered something about "unruly, ungrateful Vanguards" but Eric let the insult slide. As they approached the desk they saw a familiar face.

"Adrian? Why on Mobius are you here?" Eric asked Dr. Osaka. The aging lynx thanked a nurse and handed her a stack of charts before turning to his childhood friend.

"There are enough doctors back in New Mobotropolis," he explained, putting his hands in his doctor's coat. "Besides, I'm a war medic. This seemed like the natural place to be until I'm needed back home."

"What about Sonic?" Alura asked. Dr. Osaka pulled out a chart and scanned over it.

"Right this way," he said and led them to a room near the end of the hall. There in the bed with an IV in his arm was Sonic, battered but no worse for wear. Violet was the first to run up and hug him, a gesture he gladly returned.

"You're okay, big brother!" she exclaimed.

"Good to see you again too, munchkin," Sonic said, mussing up her hair. Eric and Alura were next, nearly smothering their recovering son. "Okay, guys. I'm here to get better, not for you to give the doctors more work."

"When you were captured we thought the worst had happened," Alura said as they parted, tears falling from her eyes.

"This is what I get for giving you an exciting first mission," Eric scoffed, swearing at himself. "I nearly got you and Mina killed."

"It could've been worse, though I'm not sure how," Sonic admitted as his hand wandered to his right leg. "Imagine my surprise seeing doc as my attending physician."

"Fate has a funny way of working these things out," the lynx said with a chuckle from the doorway. "Physically Sonic and Mina are fine though Mina has some damage done to her right leg but it seems to be healing nicely." His look turned serious. "There's also the matter of her...other injuries. Again, she's physically fine but that says nothing to her state of mind."

"And how about yours?" Eric asked, turning to Sonic. The younger hedgehog said nothing as he stared at his right leg. "Son?" Dr. Osaka pulled Eric away from the other three off to a corner of the room.

"We ran some tests on Sonic and we're having a hard time figuring out what, if anything, is wrong," he said quietly. "Every single one shows no major physical changed." He opened a file on the desktop computer and several scans of Sonic appeared. "The first thing we noticed when we brought him in was the number of surgical scars he has. It looks like this woman was poking, prodding and cutting both at random and with purpose." He brought up one that had several spots highlighted on Sonic's skin. "These are the ones we found. Notice something interesting?"

"There aren't any scars on his right leg," Eric said as he stared at the scan.

"None," Dr. Osaka confirmed. "Not a single surgery scar, no scuff marks, no signs of remodeled fractures, no artery damage. There is absolutely nothing wrong with his right leg."

"And that's weird," Eric agreed with a nod. "Why would Cidana not mess with his right leg of all things? What about the other scars? Were you able to figure out what she was trying to find?" Dr. Osaka entered a filter and several of the highlights vanished.

"If I didn't know better I would say she was taking samples," he explained. "To what end I'm not entirely sure. His physical makeup is close enough to Mobian that it shouldn't have made a difference." Eric was silent as his friend glared at him.

"What the hell did you want me to do?" he said finally. "You know how Max was. Anything that wasn't Mobian wasn't worth keeping. Damn it, Adrian, he would've had my son killed minutes after he'd been born!"

"Do you think I would have turned in my best friend, especially considering that we're no different?" Dr. Osaka snapped back.

"You I trusted, but I knew that your staff wouldn't have been as quick to commit treason." Eric closed his eyes, calming down. "Was there anything else?" Dr. Osaka was obviously not ready to let it go but did anyway.

"Sonic's never been afraid of needles," he answered. "Not to say that he liked them but he's never had any issue with them. This time he gave two of my nurses concussions and nearly put a hole through the wall when they tried to get a blood sample. I had to use my abilities to knock him out before we could get anything done. Even then we had to keep him restrained just so he would tear everything out when he came to."

"I noticed," Eric said, staring at the leather straps on the side of Sonic's bed. "What's up with the markings on them?"

"I had to break out the sorcery to make sure he didn't just tear them off the bed," the lynx admitted. "I don't like using it on my friends but he didn't leave me any choice."

"And Mina?" Adrian shook his head.

"She's catatonic," he answered. "She hasn't said a word to any of the staff, even when we drew blood and set her IV up. Her brother's in there now and she's barely said two words to him. Physically she'll be fine in a couple days. Mentally...well, I wouldn't leave her alone any time soon."

"Damn you, Cidana," Eric swore. "The initial report I was given said that there were three survivors. Who else made it off the Highwind?" Dr. Osaka flipped through several charts before handing it to Eric so he could read it. "You're kidding me."

"Dead serious," Dr. Osaka replied, taking the charts back. "Unfortunately his psyche is completely snapped. He can't recognize anyone or anything right now. I'm not sure if his mind will ever fully recover."

"And Sonic and Mina?" Dr. Osaka shook his head.

"I'm not a psychiatrist," he explained, "and I can't even imagine what those two have been through, especially Mina. Neither one will talk about it, not even how they escaped. Give them time, Eric. It may take years before they're willing to talk about what happened." Eric thanked his friend before he left to check on his other patients. He turned back to his family to see Sonic removing the IV and cautiously standing. He was favoring his right leg, further deepening Eric's curiosity as to why.

"Shouldn't you be getting rest?" he asked and Sonic shook his head.

"Rest isn't going to help," he said simply. "If you guys don't mind I wanna go see Mina on my own for now." His parents looked at each other and nodded. They watched with their daughter as Sonic walked past them and into the hallway. For a moment Eric thought he heard the clicking of metal but chalked it up to stress messing with him.

As Sonic walked into Mina's room he saw a black-haired mongoose sitting next to her bed. He turned to face Sonic, his rose-colored pince-nez glasses sitting on his nose.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he demanded as he stood up. "It's because of you that Mina is in this state!" When Sonic said nothing the male mongoose took a swing at Sonic, scoring at hit on his left cheek.

"That's enough, Ash!" Mina said. Ash Mongoose stared at his sister before glaring at Sonic again. "If it wasn't for Sonic I'd be dead right now, or worse." Her elder brother muttered a curse and stormed out of the room. "Sorry about that. I imagine that punch hurt him more than it did you." Sonic gave a weak smile before sitting down in Ash's seat.

"How you doing?" Sonic asked. Mina swallowed nervously before shutting her eyes.

"Every time I try to get some sleep I see myself back on that slab as Cidana's men just..." Her voice trailed off as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "I can't think, I can't sleep, and I'm barely eating." She held the arm with the IV up. "I'm getting more nutrition from this thing than I am from the hospital food."

"I'm pretty sure that's normal," Sonic replied with a chuckle. "At least the food bit. As for the other things..." His hand rested on his right leg again. "I kinda know how you feel, about not forgetting and replaying everything in your head."

"She really took your leg, didn't she?" Mina asked and Sonic nodded after a moment. "At least we can take solace in the fact that she died when her ship exploded."

"I kept telling her that I'd kill her," Sonic admitted. "I wanna believe that bitch is dead but part of me just won't believe it. At the same time I know there's no way she got off the Highwind before the last reactor went critical."

"I've been wondering about that," Mina interrupted. "How did we not get caught in the explosion?"

"Apparently my old man had teams in place with mobile shield generators," Sonic explained. "It took all four to hold it back and it burned out three of them in the process. If they hadn't been ready..."

"We'd be dead too," Mina finished and Sonic nodded. "Kinda glad the military had my back for once." They were both silent for a moment. "I never got to properly thank you for getting me off the Highwind," Mina said. "I think that I wanted to die rather than live with what they did to me." Her hand reached for Sonic's and squeezed it. "Thank you. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have a reason to live. That's why I wanted to ask you..." Mina swallowed nervously. "When I get out do you wanna go out somewhere?" Sonic cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"Get out of where?" he asked.

"I'm admitting myself," Mina said and handed Sonic a brochure for a mental institution. "Ash thinks I'm crazy for even considering it but after everything we went through it seems to be the natural course of action."

"I'll be sure to visit," Sonic told her, placing his free hand on top of hers. "So long as the cookies have nuts."

"Seriously?" Mina groaned but laughed at the bad joke. "Thanks, I'd really like that."

As Sonic worked his way back to his bed he thought about Mina's decision. It wasn't a bad idea and would give her a chance to work through everything. Personally, he couldn't stand the idea of being cooped up like that and was sure it would drive him crazier than being robbed of his one true gift. He looked out his window to see a silent Sylvanix sitting on the sill and staring at the cityscape.

"Move ever forward," Sonic said, echoing the words of the Magi from their first encounter, "because if you stop you will swallowed whole by despair. It'll take time but I promise that I'll move forward. For now I just need time to adjust and accept." The Magi nodded and faded from view, leaving Sonic to rest.

* * *

**_Continue to Chapter 4 of Crossing Borders_**

* * *

**End Note: Would love to hear what you guys think about this latest addition of chapters. I'm always happy to get critiques, praise is nice too, tells me I'm doing a good job. Also, planning a one-shot concertfic (a songfic but with several songs, no special meaning to any of them) and I'd like to get some suggestions for songs. Looking for anything that's rock, pop, or metal (not heavy, just metal). I don't want anything to do with rap or techno. Just PM your suggestions. Thanks again**!


	8. A New Guardian

**Author's Note: Since I didn't get any feedback on whether to do the songfic I'm just doing this filler chapter. If it seems a little rushed it's because I wanted to keep it short and sweet. Still always looking for CC, especially on this arc as well as any helpful suggestions you might have.**

* * *

_**Continued from "Sonic & Bleach" Chapter 7**_

* * *

Mina flopped onto the bed in the band's hotel suite, glad to be out of St. Claire's after almost three months. It was thanks to the staff there that she was more or less back on track with her life since being captured by Cidana but still had some serious mental and emotional scars. Having Sonic to talk to always helped too.

That thought got her going. She still had mixed feelings about him, especially after he told her what had happened during the two weeks he'd been gone. She had yet to meet Fiona but something about her seemed shifty. Mina knew that Sonic believed her to be mostly reformed and she believed that he believed it. Not to mention that Fiona and Sonic had hooked up, a fact that tore at her more than anything else. She had thought that after all she and Sonic had been through they had something but maybe she'd been wrong.

"You in here, Mina?" Ash asked as he knocked on the door. She invited her brother and band manager into the room, an unpleasant expression on his face.

"I know that look," she said as he closed the door. "Give me the good news first."

"Well, we got that big gig in New Mobotropolis," Ash Mongoose said, flipping through some of the papers in his arms. "Not that we're hurting for work or anything since a certain singer didn't warn us about checking herself into a mental institution."

"Oh come off it," Mina sighed and rolled her eyes. "What's the bad news?"

"I'm still getting requests from certain members of the military here to give them a report about the Highwind," her brother continued. "I've told them that I don't know anything and that you don't talk about it to anyone, not even me so stop calling. This is the fourth time I've told them and they keep calling."

"They won't stop until Sonic or I tell them something useful," Mina said, flopping back down onto the mattress. "And I know neither one of us is in any rush to relive that."

"I still don't understand why you'll talk to him about it and not me," Ash said, setting down the papers he was carrying. "For crying out loud, I'm your brother and you've only known him, what, three months?"

"It's not something you could understand, Ash!" Mina yelled, jumping off the bed to get in her brother's face. "You have no idea of the hell he and I went through."

"It's not like my life has been all sunshine and rainbows either, Mina!" he yelled back. "The things I did to make sure that we had a place to stay after Mercia kicked us out are still coming back to bite me but you don't see me huddled up in the corner." Mina slapped him, leaving a bright red handprint visible through his fur.

"You think that doing a few 'favors' for some small-time crime bosses can even compare to what happened up there?" she asked, almost snarling. "If I hadn't gone to St. Claire's and if Sonic hadn't been there for me then I can guarantee you that I wouldn't be here right now."

"Well that much didn't change about you," Ash retorted as he picked up the papers and headed for the door. "With everything we've been through you still act like a child. You want that military dog, fine. Have him." He slammed the door shut behind him, leaving Mina alone and fuming.

Mina was still furious at her brother by the time the concert rolled around. The entire time she and Ash barely said one word to each other unless it was absolutely necessary. Just before they started their first set she spied Sonic waiting off in a dark corner.

"You know, you're acting more like a stalker than a fan," she told him as she walked up.

"Yeah, well considering most of these Mobians wanted me tried for treason I figured the best plan was to not be seen."

"Hmm, good point," Mina admitted with a light laugh. "Still, it's good to see you again. We're about to go on so if there's nothing else..."

"There actually is," Sonic said as she started to turn. "But it can wait until after the show. For now let's just say that I'm keeping a promise to you." Mina raised an eyebrow but still walked to the stage where the rest of the band waited.

Several hours later the curtain closed and the band dispersed. Mina grabbed a quick shower remembering that Sonic had wanted something. She had been hoping for something like a romantic dinner but the way he and Fiona were it didn't seem likely. Once all their stuff was aboard she told the shuttle to go ahead without her saying that she had a few things to take care of. When she turned there was Sonic waiting to greet her and she hugged him, nearly tackling him in the process.

"I take it it's been a rough few days," Sonic said as they separated.

"You have no idea," Mina replied as she looked around. "So what was this promise that you were keeping?"

"Remember how we were talking about going out somewhere once you got out of the hospital?" Mina nodded. "Well I had something special in mind."

"Dinner?" Mina asked playfully and Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Maybe later," he said with a smirk. "First, I need you to close your eyes." Mina raised an eyebrow and Sonic insisted. She sighed and did as he asked, occasionally peeking out with one eye. Sonic grabbed a scrap of material and tied it around her eyes, much to her protest. "Since I can't trust you not to look I have to blindfold you," he explained as he held her hands. He focused on a place he hadn't been to in ages and the wind picked up around them. He then led her down a mountain path until they reached the spot he had in mind. "Now, picture the most peaceful place you can."

"What's this all about?" she asked. Sonic said nothing so she grumbled and did as he said. Sonic watched the landscape around them before removing the blindfold. Mina opened her eyes and gasped. They were standing in a meadow of flowers that seemed to stretch for miles. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

"It is, isn't it?" Sonic asked. "Much prettier than the last time I was here."

"What does that mean?" Mina asked. "I thought you couldn't do that teleport thing if you hadn't been there before."

"It's called 'shifting' and I can't," he explained. "Well, if I know where another Guardian is I can join them but that's the one exception. But this place is special. For some reason it can amplify and project your thoughts into particular images."

"I'd remember being somewhere this romantic," Mina said.

"As I said, amplifies. What about something like it?" Mina picked one of the flowers and held it to her nose.

"I know this flower," she realized. "My mom used to grow these in her garden back in Mercia!" She looked around her again, memories flooding back. "Every single one of these flowers she grew at one time or another. But why bring me here?"

"The last song you sang I noticed something," Sonic admitted as they walked through the meadow with Mina picking flowers for a bouquet. "Towards the end I could see the heat of your soul pouring out. It was enough that even people in audience could feel it."

"Like a warm fuzzy feeling?" she asked.

"Basically but times a hundred," Sonic said with a nod. "It occurred to me then that if every person is different then why wouldn't every Guardian be different? My dad and I are soldiers. We believe that you have to fight to protect. But you aren't the same way."

"I want to help out," Mina interrupted him. "Seeing you aboard the Highwind made me realize just how useless I am. I'm tired of everyone protecting me." She closed her eyes and stopped walking. "For once, I want to protect them."

"Then there's another way," Sonic told her and her eyes opened. "Sylvanix was able to awaken my abilities by forming a link with my soul. He's able to do that because he's already dead. Volcarras could do the same but, obviously, won't. But from what Syl's told me other Guardians can do the same thing."

"You could help me awaken them?" Mina asked incredulously. "How?" At this Sonic blushed lightly.

"We would, uh, have to do the same thing," he explained nervously, looking off to the side. "We would have to link our souls."

"That doesn't sound all that hard. What's the catch?"

"There..." Sonic hesitated but bit the bullet. "There has to be a physical link, preferably an intimate link." Mina stood in a stunned silence.

"You mean we'd have to..."

"Not necessarily," Sonic answered hastily. "He did say the more intimate the better but it doesn't have to be _that_."

"So...would a kiss work?" Sonic nodded. "Okay. What do we do?"

"We, uh, kiss and I'll attempt to link our souls together," Sonic explained. "Unfortunately it only works if we're compatible." Now it was Mina's turn to blush.

"Like...soul mates?" she asked.

"Not exactly," Sonic explained. "That's one way to look at it but it means a whole slew of things. But the simple answer is yes." Mina smiled as her cheeks turned redder.

"I wouldn't really mind that," she whispered so Sonic couldn't hear. Louder she said, "Alright, I'm ready." Giving him a moment to get ready Mina leaned in as did Sonic until their lips met. Mina closed her eyes as she felt a warm feeling inside her grow. Sonic could feel the same heat and attempted to wrap his own powers around it. He wasn't sure exactly what happened but felt his Guardian form activate as their kiss grew in passion. The warm feeling from within Mina erupted around them until they finally parted, both short of breath.

"That was incredible," Mina said, unable to stop smiling.

"You're on fire," Sonic told her, a smile on his own face.

"Damn straight I'm on fire."

"No, I meant literally," Sonic said as he looked at his hand. "And so am I, which is odd." Mina looked at him and then at her arm. Her yellow fur now had streaks of red through it and her hair was now red with random locks turned slightly upward. Her eyes were ember red, glowing with newfound power.

"So this is what it feels like," she said with a laugh. "It feels amazing, like I could conquer the world."

"That sounds about right," Sonic agreed. "I'd almost forgotten what this feels like too. I haven't had time to really enjoy this form." Mina kissed him again and he felt a burst of heat around them. The parted after a moment and he looked around. "Uh, where are we?" Mina looked around and then let go of him as gazed at the familiar landscape. They were next to a lake in a secluded meadow surrounded by the forest. The lake had a dock, indicating they were fairly close to civilization.

"I don't believe it," Mina gasped. "This...this is Mercia, Sonic. This is where Ash and I grew up." She stopped as she looked in the distance. "Over there is where our house used to be, before Robotnik came," she said as she pointed. "Ash and I would play in the lake almost every day we could. If not that then we'd explore the forest together until the sun set over Mt. Mobius." Sonic looked west to see the silhouette of the massive volcano under the moonlight. "I never thought I'd get the chance to come back here. How did we get here?"

"You must have thought about this place and accidentally shifted," Sonic said as his Guardian form faded. "Don't feel bad. My first time I ended up splashing down in middle of Ring Pool in Knothole." Mina chuckled, earning a playful glare from Sonic. "What made you think of home?"

"I always said that I'd have my first kiss here," she explained, leaning against the wooden railing to stare into the water. Her own form had faded, leaving the clearing dark again. Sonic joined her as the night life quieted down around them after the commotion. "While that wasn't my first kiss, especially with you, it was more special than any other in my life."

"I'm happy to hear that," Sonic said as familiar feelings were stirred up inside him. "Mina, when I told you that I don't care about Fiona the same way I do about you that was the truth. But I know that you want a real relationship, not what Fiona and I have right now." Mina stared at the lake. It was if Sonic had been reading her mind. "After everything that happened with Sally I'm just not ready for that either. But I'm willing to try when you're ready."

"Thank you, Sonic," Mina said, tears of joy forming in her eyes. "You have no idea how much that means to me." She wiped them away before staring at him. "What about you and Fiona then?"

"No idea," he admitted. "I've tried resisting her but, well, it doesn't usually end well for me, so to speak." Mina couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Well then, she's gonna have her work cut out for her from here out," she said slyly, wrapping her arms around Sonic's neck. "So if I wanted to shift somewhere I just have to think about it?" Sonic nodded. "Even if it's moving?"

"I wouldn't see why not," Sonic admitted with a shrug. "What did you have in mind?"

"I suddenly feel like scaring the pants off Ash," she said with an evil smile. Her smile sweetened before giving Sonic a brief kiss. "Thank you, Sonic, for everything tonight." With that she vanished in a burst of heat, leaving Sonic alone in the moonlight.

"That went about as well as I expected," Sylvanix said as he walked up next to Sonic, leaning on the rail. "That bit about linking souls was pretty good. I'm surprised she fell for it."

"Fell for what?" Sonic asked as he leaned back on the rail. "That's what you told me. Everything I told her is what you told me would work."

"Oh. That's right." Sonic put two and two together as he stared at the Magi who was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Son of a... You set me up," Sonic realized and Magi gave him a proud smirk. "But then how did her powers awaken? I know I wasn't imagining that."

"I may have also lied to you about how powers awaken," the hedgehog admitted. "There are certain beliefs or emotions that cause an awakening in Guardians. In the case of flame that would be passion. Don't get me wrong, she still has to have something she wants to protect."

"And that something is...?" Sylvanix stared at Sonic. "What, me? Why does she want to protect me?"

"Because she loves you," the Magi said simply. "And can you honestly say that the feeling isn't mutual?" Sonic tried to reply but gave up. "I understand that you're hesitant about a serious relationship, not that Fiona isn't quite the catch. But that's your comeuppance for forcing the link between you and Sally. Even you had to know that was a bad idea."

"As I said, it was the one thing I refused to believe," Sonic reiterated. "Now I see that you were just trying to help. Doesn't mean I'm going to apologize."

"I'd be worried if you did," Sylvanix said as he vanished. Sonic spent a few more minutes staring at the moonlit lake. Mina's home was indeed beautiful and something about all this felt right to him.

"And here I thought my life couldn't get any more complicated," he muttered but smiled nonetheless. This was one complication he could get used to.


	9. The Festival of War

**Author's Note: It's been awhile. I've had a lot on my plate recently and I just got around to finishing this next bit. Again, always looking for feedback. Enjoy!**

* * *

Even with an impending snow storm the Intercity Shuttle Bay of Xenodome was as busy as ever. They had just added a fleet of blue and gold shuttles with the seal of New Mobotropolis stamped on the side. One of these shuttles touched down at the diplomatic pad, following the docking instructions they were given by Air Command. The shuttle opened its doors and several Mobians walked out into the blistering cold.

"Brrr," Miles 'Tails' Prower chattered, pulling his hood tighter. "It was warmer back home. Why did we have to come here, Aunt Sally?"

"We were invited by the Xenodonian President," Sally Acorn answered as she slipped her mittens on. "He said something about a cultural festival that we were more than welcome to attend."

"In short, sugarfox, we needed to come," Bunnie Rabbot translated, smiling at her friend. "We don't wanna be ignoring some of the folks that are helpin' us rebuild our home."

"Can they at least turn up the heat?" Amy Rose asked, her face barely visible in her red parka.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Rotor Walrus commented walking out in only a pair of pants and his utility belt. "This is still pretty pleasant."

"Some of us do not adapt as you do, Rotor," Regent Antoine D'Coolette said as he stepped out. "I am just glad the growing pains finally stopped from that medicine."

"Well, they did say that a human cold can put an unchanged Mobian in the hospital for weeks," Sally pointed out. "I still say it was worth it. Still, seeing them at eye level is going to take some getting used to."

"Didn't they say somethin' 'bout a military escort?" Bunnie asked. "Maybe the storm is holdin' him up."

"That would be accurate, Miss Rabbot," a human male answered as he walked up the platform. "Captain Terrance Phillip of the Diplomatic Corp. It's a pleasure to have you in the city finally and I apologize for the delay. As you said, the storm has held traffic up considerably. We have a shuttle car ready to take you to your hotel."

"One shuttle to another," Tails sighed but got into the car all the same. "At least it's warm in here."

"I'm just happy that Customs let me keep my hammer," Amy said, patting the Piko Hammer on her back. "There are advantages to being Antoine's Guard. Er, I mean..."

"It is fine, Amy," Antoine said with a smile, shaking his head. "We are all friends and I would feel awkward if you were to address me as anything else."

"They have to learn some time, Antoine," Sally pointed out.

"Aw c'mon, Sally-girl," Bunnie said, mussing up Tails' hair. "Let the young'uns have some fun before they get all boring with protocol."

"Yeah, Aunt Sally," Tails and Amy said in stereo, causing the entire party to laugh.

"I'm glad to see that the long trip hasn't put a damper on your spirits," Capt. Phillips said as he closed the door behind him. The car lurched forward as it joined the traffic stream. "The Festival itself has been pushed back a day while the storm blows through. They should have everything cleared by the morning."

"What exactly is this 'Festival'?" Sally asked curiously. "I wasn't able to do any research on it."

"La Fiesta de Guerra, or the Festival of War, has been a part of Xenodonian tradition for almost a millennium now," the captain explained. "It used to just be a series of prize fights but evolved into a city-wide celebration. It honors the strength of the military that fights every day to keep our city safe."

"That must generate a great deal of resentment among certain parties," Antoine said but the captain shook his head.

"Even the anti-war groups participate," he said. "They use the day as a way to honor the soldiers, not the battles they fight. People here used to have an issue with it but decided that the people are more important than the causes."

"What's there to do?" Tails asked, his tails wagging in anticipation.

"It's a festival so expect lots of food, drink, entertainment, even rides if the weather cooperates." The young fox was now bouncing in his seat. "You're fortunate to have made it now. Tomorrow is the last day of the Festival and that's when the Tournament is held." He looked out the window as their car came to a stop and he quickly paid the driver. "Well, we're here," he said as he opened the door. "If you'd like I can have information on the Festival sent up to your room."

"That would be appreciated," Antoine said as he bowed his head. "A map of the city would also help." They piled out of the car and checked into their room. The Diplomatic Corps had reserved the penthouse for the group and as they arrived they stared at their quarters for the weekend.

"_This_ is a hotel room?" Amy asked. "It's as big as our place, Aunt Sally!"

"I think this is an exception," Sally answered. "Still, they really did pull out all the stops for us." After they were all settled in Sally decided to read up on the Festival. She could hear Amy and Tails jumping on one of the beds before Amy came flying out of the partition to their room, crashing into the floor. She hopped back up and rejoined Tails as the sounds of a pillow fight echoed from their room. Bunnie tried to put a stop to it but was quickly drawn in. Even Antoine, wanting to keep everything professional and mature, was pulled in by his fiancé to join the melee. Rotor shook his head as he tinkered with one of his latest projects.

"Read anything interesting, Sally?" he asked as he sat down next to her, his project still in his hands.

"This is mostly just history but still a good read," she said as she closed the window. "The Tournament is pretty much like it sounds. Prize fights between famous fighters in the city but certain military groups use it as a proving ground for new recruits. There seems to be a lot of anticipation for this year. Seems like some upstart hedgehog made his way through the lower tiers of the military fights."

"Sounds like Sonic hasn't changed much," the walrus said with a chuckle. "Have you two talked since he left Knothole?" Sally shook her head.

"The military base put me in touch with Eric who gave me Sonic's number," she explained, "but he's not answering. All things considered I don't think I blame him."

"Sally, it's been almost eight months since he left," Rotor said. "Do you really think he'd hold that kind of grudge?"

Fiona walked onto the back patio of Sonic's house to see a large scar in the snow and Sonic standing with his sword drawn. "This have anything to do with the three missed calls from your ex?" she asked, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"You think?" Sonic asked as he let loose another wave of aqua energy. "Why are they even in the city?"

"Twenty credits it's because of the Festival," Fiona replied as she held a mug out for him. After a moment Sonic sheathed Kaiyō Mujō and accepted it. He took a large swig, sighing as he tried to relax.

"I'd be a fool to take that bet," Sonic said. "What are your plans?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm gonna be on the sidelines cheering you on when you win," Fiona said with a sly grin. "I might even wear that cheerleader outfit you like so much."

"If you do that I'm going to be laughing too hard to win when Mina lights you on fire." Fiona's grin remained as she took another sip.

"So when do you plan on telling me what happened after the concert?" she asked.

"Sorry, Fi," Sonic replied, returning her smirk. "That's our secret."

"Oh you know how I am about secrets," Fiona told him. "You and I both know how this ends. You say no, I say yes, I find out, I mock you, and then never bring it up again because you know how to kill me in my sleep." Sonic stood there in a daze.

"You honestly think I'd go that far?" Sonic asked and Fiona shrugged.

"Actually, the more likely scenario is that you say no, I say yes, I push you onto the couch and we do it in the living room." She finished off her cocoa and smiled at a stunned Sonic. "Am I close?" she asked with a grin.

"You know, considering how long we've been together I really shouldn't be surprised at that," Sonic said after a few moments. "And yet at the same time I feel like you keep managing to come up with new ways to torture me." Fiona chuckled before taking their mugs and putting them in the sink.

"Answer me honestly, are you _really_ okay with Sally being here?" she asked, leaning against the sink. "You've told me how things ended and while it seemed civil I picked up on just a little hostility."

"To say that it was a little is an understatement," Sonic admitted. "After I came back things were different. Sally apparently didn't feel it but I still do."

"Either that or she's better at hiding it."

"Knowing Sally, yeah," Sonic agreed, "but I'm willing to be civil now. Besides, I wasn't planning on talking to them if I didn't have to."

"You know what, I'm proud of you," Fiona said as she walked up to him and latched onto his neck, giving him a quick kiss. "So, how resistant are you feeling to temptation right now? Because that couch I mentioned earlier is looking comfier and comfier." Sonic rolled his eyes as she pulled him away from the patio door.

"You are insatiable," he answered as she spun him around and pushed him down onto the cushions.

The next day, as hoped, the weather had cleared up and the vendors outside the Coliseum were able to get everything cleared off for the citizens and guests to enjoy. Sally had lost track of Amy and Tails almost from the moment they'd hit the streets as the two kids had rushed off to sample everything they could. Aside from that they traveled as a group, trying new food and examining all the different cultures that could be found in a city. What amazed Sally is that there were so many within the city but what one man had told her it was because Xenodome accepted immigrants from all over the continent making the city a veritable melting pot. This was unlike cities such as Azosarria to the far west and Dragoras in the far northwest which were almost entirely made up of humans from the surrounding areas. It was only after talking to him for an hour did she realize the others had left her behind. By the time she caught up Amy and Tails had found them, souvenirs filling their arms and a large leg of meat in Tails' mouth. He began to speak but the food muffled his words.

"He said that we got try a bunch of different foods from all over the city and region," Amy translated. "Most of the humans here are really nice and answered all the questions we had especially this one guy named Thom, with an 'h'. He even showed us his mobile blacksmith's forge. It was so cool!"

"At least someone here knows how to have fun, eh Sally-girl?" Bunnie teased but Sally just rolled her eyes.

"Poke fun all you want but I learned a lot talking to him," she said. "Besides, those little meatballs he had were addicting and I couldn't stop eating them."

"Oh, then you'll love this guy we found over there," Amy interrupted, pointing somewhere behind her. "He makes these chili dogs that are _almost_ as good as Uncle Chuck's!" Before they could say anything Amy dumped the souvenirs in Bunnie's arms and grabbed Sally's hand, dragging her to find the vendor. Tails followed suit but hung onto the food as he chased after the two women.

"This has been a nice distraction," Antoine said with a laugh. "It is good to see Sally focus on something other than the reconstruction."

"You mean something other than Sonic," Rotor corrected him. "I mean, if _I_ noticed that Sally had issues about coming here then everyone did. She didn't even see him off when he left Knothole."

"Ah'm not sure Ah blame her," Bunnie said as she squeezed the last of the souvenirs into the bags Capt. Phillips had provided. "There are still a lot of folks who still see sugarhog as a traitor."

"Speaking of, I would have thought to see him or Monsieur Hedgehog while we were here but I have yet to see either of them," Antoine mentioned.

"Not to mention Dr. Osaka," Rotor added. "Maybe it's just me but I feel like the old gang is falling apart. Crazy as it sounds I miss us all fighting together."

"It is not crazy," Antoine assured him, "but things inevitably change."

"Good gawd, now y'all are gonna bore me to death," Bunnie said exasperated. "Ah'm gonna go find the kids. _They_ know how to have a good time." She ran off in the direction the three of them had gone, leaving Antoine and Rotor to wander about, talking and sampling.

It was midafternoon before they met up again. Bunnie and Sally's arms were filled with bags of souvenirs and goods they had purchased or been given, both of them run ragged by the bouncing hedgehog and fox pre-teens. Antoine and Rotor could barely keep up with the two of them as they described their entire day in detail while Sally and Bunnie stood there like the living dead. A phone call finally interrupted them as Capt. Phillips told them how to get to the Coliseum from where they were, meeting him within a few minutes.

"How was your day?" he asked as Amy and Tails started from the beginning again. Rotor clapped his hands over their mouths and they continued as if wasn't there.

"It was great," he said smiling and Capt. Philips laughed.

"The city can be pretty overwhelming at first," he admitted. "With time I'm sure you guys will get accustomed to it. Miss Acorn and Miss Rabbot, would you like me to have someone take your things back to the hotel?" They both nodded quickly and a few moments later the bags were on a taxi back to their penthouse. "Your timing is perfect. They're about to start the final match of the Tournament."

"I thought we missed it," Sally said. "Is there a reason they delayed it?"

"The Vanguard Commander was held up with work and was unable to meet the original match time," the captain explained.

"Wait, Monsieur Hedgehog is going to fight?" Antoine asked and Capt. Philips nodded.

"As the Commanding Officer of the Vanguard it's his right to challenge new recruits if he feels so inclined," the human explained, "and this new recruit has earned the right to take on one of the strongest in the city."

"How so?" Antoine asked.

"Well, most of this is just rumor but I heard he destroyed a research lab belonging to Cidana. On top of that, and I think this last bit is exaggerated, he wiped an entire city off the face of Mobius single-handedly." The Mobians' jaws dropped in unison as they realized who the captain was talking about.

"Are you talking about Sonic Hedgehog?" Sally asked.

"That sounds right," Capt. Philips answered. "I'd heard he was the Commander's son too but chalked the name up to coincidence. You know him?"

"Sugarhog was a Freedom Fighter like us," Bunnie explained, "and Ah assure you that he _did_ destroy Robotropolis on his own, no exaggerations." The captain let out a low whistle.

"Kinda wish I'd put my money on him winning then," he said as he led them up a set of stairs. "Anyway, this will lead you to your viewing box. There are some other guests, friends and family of both Sonic and the Commander." He opened the door for them and there stood Alura, Violet, Fiona, and Mina as they waited for the match to start. "If there's anything else you need feel free to call me," Capt. Philips told Antoine before shutting the door as he left.

"Mina? Fiona?" Sally asked as Amy squealed in delight at meeting the pop star. "What are you two doing here?"

"Cheering on Sonic, what else?" Fiona replied before Mina could, earning a glare from the mongoose. "I take it you guys are here for the same reason."

"We just found out Sonic was going to be fighting," Tails explained as he tried to calm Amy down. "Sorry, Miss Mongoose. She's always wanted to meet you." Mina smiled and chuckled.

"That's totally fine," she said. "But I'm afraid that I'm at a bit of a disadvantage here."

"It's good to see you again, Princess," Alura said with a small curtsy, her daughter's hand in hers. "Oh, this is my daughter, Sonia Violet Hedgehog."

"Violet's fine, mom," the eight year-old hedgehog said, staring up at her mother. "Sonia just sounds funny."

"It seems that she has her brother's attitude," Antoine said with a laugh before turning to Mina. "I believe that I met with your brother, Mina. I am Antoine D'Coolette. This is Rotor Walrus, my lovely fiancé Bunnie Rabbot, Miles Prower, and Amy Rose. I understand that you and Sally have already met."

"Now that you mention it Sonic's talked about you guys a lot," Mina said, shaking Antoine's extended hand and looked to Tails. "From what he's told me I know you hate being called Miles so he started calling you Tails." The fox nodded, his tails wagging. "And Amy, Sonic told me you're something of a superfan so if there's anything you want after the tournament just let me know, alright?" The pink hedgehog squealed again, much to the amusement of them all.

"Looks like they're about to start," Alura said as she saw her husband walk out into the Coliseum. Sagittarius was strapped to his back while he held a large warhammer in each hand, the one in his right crackling with electricity. On the other side of the Coliseum was Sonic with only a wakizashi strapped to the small of his back. "Seems Eric is going to take one of these challenges seriously for once. I've never seen him use both Mjölnir and Sunder together. Sonic is in for one serious fight."


	10. Father vs Son

Sonic stretched his muscles as he walked across the dirt arena. He'd talked to the other members of the Vanguard and found out about how his father fought. He assumed that they had only seen a fraction of what he could do but any advantage was better than none. What he'd found out was that Mjölnir was a weapon he could form out of thin air and Sunder was a Magi artifact that he'd proven capable of wielding. Fighting with both meant that he took his opponent seriously, something that apparently hadn't happened before. He also knew his father was quick on his feet and even faster with the bow. He knew the bow could change on command but he didn't know into what.

[Do you honestly think you can beat him?] Sylvanix asked, breaking Sonic's concentration.

_I'm not about to give up before trying, if that's what you mean,_ Sonic replied, still keeping an eye on his old man.

[Eric has years of combat experience on you and I mean _real_ combat, not running between SWATbots and making them shoot each other,] the Magi informed him. [He's also far more familiar with his Guardian abilities than you are. If he were to use his Guardian form...]

_I've got a few surprises of my own,_ Sonic reminded the Magi. _Now shut up and let me think._ The Magi snorted but did as he was asked. Sonic caught the end of the Xenodonian Anthem, his father twirling the hammers as the music died down. "So much for that idea," Sonic muttered as he formed a longsword in each hand. He and his father charged each other, trading blows from the first swing.

Eric swung Mjölnir and Sunder with deadly efficiency, using the momentum of one to swing the other. Sonic took special care to avoid blocking Mjölnir but blocking Sunder only threw him back. "C'mon, kid!" Eric taunted as he swung again. "I know you've got better than that!"

"How about neither of us hold back?" Sonic asked as he locked a blade with Sunder. "Your little hammers are cute but I know you can do better, old man." Eric pushed Sonic back and brought Mjölnir crashing into the ground. The air around it crackled as bolts of lightning erupted from the ground. Sonic barely managed to dodge as Eric turned his attention away from him and to the landscape around them. Sunder would send up chunks of earth and Mjölnir would pulverize them, turning them into mini bullets. Even as he made the bullets larger Sonic somehow just shrugged them off like it was nothing.

"You'll have to teach me how to do that, kiddo," Eric said as Sonic came at him. What the younger hedgehog lacked in power he more than made up for in speed but was still unable to touch his father. "I gotta say, if I didn't know better then I'd say this is all you've got. And it ain't enough!" Eric parried his blows before slamming both hammers together, sending crippling soundwaves through the air. Sonic had his hands to his ears when both of his swords disappeared into dust.

"Cute," he said in a pained voice. "Real cute. Guess I should've known toothpicks like those wouldn't hold up." He drew Kaiyō Mujō and reversed his grip. "I'm still waiting for you to stop playing around, old man. When you take this seriously then so will I."

"Maybe I'm just waiting for you," Eric said, swinging both hammers around before banging them together again. Instead of cringing Sonic came at him faster than his father expected. Once more what his attacks lacked in power he made up for in speed which was now approaching the limit of what Eric believed was possible. Most of the attacks glanced off of either hammer but Eric wasn't able to get in a counter. When he finally did manage Sonic slipped between the hammers, driving his knee into his father's chest and knocking the wind out of him. Eric dropped to a single knee as he struggled to breathe.

_Where the hell did that come from?_ he thought, holding a hand to his chest as Sonic patiently waited. _It felt like I was just run over by a train._

"Tired of waiting now, dad?" Sonic mocked him and Eric grimaced, standing once more.

"You really aren't kidding about holding back," he admitted, his voice rasping. "I'll take you serious on one condition: you show me what that little sword of yours can _really_ do."

"Consider it a deal," Sonic agreed. Eric smiled as he fed his power into the hammers. A sphere of lightning formed around him before rapidly expanding, dissipating harmlessly just as it passed Sonic. "I thought I said no holding back," he mocked, well aware of his father's increased presence.

"How's this for 'holding back'?" Eric asked, kicking off the ground. His speed was significantly increased, catching Sonic off-guard initially. Eric took advantage of the momentary weakness to swing but once again Sonic slipped past the hammers, only this time when he went for the kick Eric jumped back and kept moving around him. "C'mon son, this speed shouldn't be a problem for you. I think you'd call it 'low gear'."

Sonic cringed at the unintended insult. He had yet to tell anyone besides Mina and Fiona that he'd lost his speed, though only Fiona knew he had replaced it with something faster. Instead of replying Sonic held Kaiyō Mujō against his forearm. "I don't need speed to beat you, old man," he replied as he began to glow. "Vanish into the night sky, Kaiyō Mujō!" With that he spun in place, an aqua wave extending from his arm in a complete circle, forcing his father to stop and block. When he stopped the sword had formed the gauntlet on his hand but the blade kept short.

"What is that thing?" Eric asked laughing. "If you think something like that can beat me then you are seriously deluded."

"Size ain't everything," Sonic replied as he ran towards his father. As expected Eric swung the hammers but unlike before Sonic blocked Mjölnir with Kaiyō Mujō and caught Sunder with his left hand, much to his father's shock. He could hear the crowd gasp in shock at the scene and Eric's expression was well worth the pain he was in. "Like I said, size ain't everything."

"Damned crazy fool," his father said with a smirk before his face turned serious. "Word of warning, don't use your Guardian form if you can help it." Sonic raised an eyebrow. "I've done my best to make sure that no one knows the full extent of our abilities. If certain members of the Senate were to learn just how strong we are they'd use us to further their own schemes."

"Thanks for the heads up," Sonic thanked him. "So tell me how you're masking yours right now."

"Oh come on," Eric said with another smirk. "You said no holding back and this is the only way I've got. What about you and that dinky thing? That's not exactly going all out."

"Don't underestimate us," Sonic said as Kaiyō Mujō glowed. With a push Sonic sliced clean through Mjölnir, much to his father's shock. The destroyed weapon began to glow as both hedgehogs jumped back. The hammer exploded in a wave of lightning missing Eric entirely but barely catching Sonic, leaving his quills smoking but unharmed.

"You can cut through my hammers," Eric said, understanding what Sonic had said a little clearer. "I'm not risking Sunder that way." He tossed the hammer to the side where it fell with a heavy thud. He pulled Sagittarius out, the glyph on the guard flashing briefly as armor extended up his arm and face. "Seems Sagittarius wants to show what it can do too." He pulled back and fired three arrows together to prove his point, giving Sonic no time to dodge them. The first arrow caused him to turn into a cloud of mist much to the surprise of everyone in the Coliseum. The mist reformed as Sonic once the last arrow passed through and he smiled. "What the hell?" Eric asked as he began to lower Sagittarius.

"Don't drop your guard," Sonic said from behind him. Eric turned to block one attack only to feel another slam into his side. As he was tossed he saw all three Sonics come at him. He landed on his feet just to feel a searing pain in his back. There were two more Sonics now making for five that he could see. He fired at all five and by the time the last one vaporized the first had reformed, quickly followed by the other four.

"Seriously unfair," Eric said as all of the Sonic's stood around him, all of their Kaiyō Mujōs glowing as they brought them up. "Oh sh-"

On the complete opposite side of the arena the actual Sonic was crouched, wrapping the wind around in such a way that he was invisible. He wasn't worried if his father fired a stray shot towards him as the barrier was more than capable of stopping it. He had only seen the abilities of Sagittarius through Kuroc's eyes and this seemed to be the best way to take its measure as well as how his father fought using it.

"This is either ingenious or cheating," Sylvanix said, appearing next to Sonic.

"My Mist Clones will only fool him for so long," Sonic admitted quietly. "That and the longer I have them out the more they take out of me."

"Color me impressed," the Magi said. "So what's your plan?"

"See how he fights then wear him down," Sonic explained. "I know that he has more than this but I want him to understand that I'm not playing around."

"Right, this coming from the guy hiding in a corner and not even using his Hollow abilities to fight a battle that he likely won't win anyway. What's the point of all this?"

"I've already proven my worth," Sonic explained. "This fight is just for show."

After several minutes fighting off the clones Eric leapt into the air before swinging around to aim at the ground. "Heaven's Thunder!" he growled and fired. The area he'd fired at lit up as a column of lightning consumed all five clones, vaporizing them entirely. "How the hell is he doing this?" he asked as he landed. He looked around, trying to figure out where Sonic was hiding. "Screw this. Sagittarius, activate Devastator Mode!" The glyph on the guard glowed briefly before the bow grew in size, gaining several spikes and gears as it did while retracting the armor over his arms and head. Eric closed his eyes, trying to filter out the crowd's electrical energy. That's when he saw it, a faint pulse on the other side of the arena crouched by the shield. "Found you, you little bastard," he said and fired a shot towards it. The arrow hit the barrier and erupted in an explosion of fire and lightning. Sonic became visible in midair before coming to a skidding halt on his feet.

"Was wondering when you'd catch on," Sonic said, taking a moment to catch his breath. "If you'd taken any longer my legs would've fallen asleep."

"Neat trick," Eric said, narrowing his eyes. "Was there a purpose to that little charade?"

"Just seeing what you're made of," Sonic said as he held Kaiyō Mujō up. "Nice bow. I take it you're not playing games anymore." Eric said nothing and fired another shot at his son who dodged, the explosion barely missing him. When Sonic regained his balance he charged his father who fired two more shots that Sonic easily slipped past. He and his father clashed, Sonic slowly gaining the upper hand as Kaiyō Mujō ground into Sagittarius. He smirked as Kaiyō Mujō glowed briefly and then there was a spray of blood. Eric pushed Sonic back, holding his shoulder where the blade had extended.

"Damn it, didn't see that coming," Eric grimaced as small bolts of lightning cauterized the wound. "So you can change your sword's length. Once again, neat trick."

"In this form it's only one of two lengths," Sonic admitted, flicking his wrist to clean Kaiyō Mujō. "So no more surprises from me. How about you?"

"One or two more I'd say," Eric said with a smirk as he took aim at Sonic. "Devastator Barrage." He let the arrow fly and it began to multiply in the few seconds it was in the air. Sonic sped forward as the arrows passed him, erupting in a cascade of explosions behind him. Sonic jumped and flipped, striking Sagittarius with immense strength, enough to almost bring his father to his knees.

"How did you get this strong?" Eric asked as he struggled. "Even with your Guardian form you shouldn't be able to do this."

"How's this then?" Sonic replied as a wave formed around Kaiyō Mujō and he fired it around Sagittarius. Eric held his ground as the wave hit him, covering him in a fine mist. Sonic broke off his attack and clawed down saying, "Onikiba!" It was then that Eric felt each of the water droplets tear into him like they were knives. He dropped to one knee as rivulets of blood ran down his arms and chest like sweat. It wasn't a lethal attack by any means but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell.

_I'll never hit him with Devastator_, Eric realized as his grip tightened. _It's been a while but I think I can still use it._ He closed his eyes, focusing on the power of Sagittarius and the glyph on the bow began pulsing. Eric calmly opened his eyes and said, "Sagittarius, activate Hunter-Killer!" The bow began to brightly glow enough that Sonic needed to cover his eyes. When he could see again the bow had shrunk considerably, now just a steel-gray shaft and drawstring no longer than two feet.

"And something tells me I should be worried," Sonic muttered as he gathered his spiritual power.

"What's 'Hunter-Killer'?" Tails asked as he intently watched the fight.

"It's Eric's strongest form with Sagittarius," Alura explained. "You've seen what Devastator Mode can do. All that destructive force is now converted into speed."

"That's insane," Rotor said, turning to her. "You can't physically compress that kind of power into a single shot. It would hit with enough force to blow a hole in someone."

"Add to it that no one has ever dodged it," a voice said behind them. They turned to face it, seeing a clean shaven man in a suit with salt-and-pepper hair. On either side of him were men in black suits with matching sunglasses and earpieces. Alura gave a small bow while Violet just waved.

"Mr. President, it's good to see you again," Alura addressed President Todd McElroy. "How's your wife doing?"

"Susan's good," he replied with a smile. "Still wondering when you're going to send her that meatloaf recipe."

"Everyone, this is Xenodonian President Todd McElroy," Alura said to the others. "I don't think I've ever seen you at a Tournament before."

"Seeing as it's your husband and son I thought it would be appropriate," the President replied, walking to the window. "This is the first time I've seen him use Hunter-Killer since his fight with Arias and even _he_ couldn't dodge it."

"Do you think Sonic can?" Antoine asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched the two hedgehogs circle each other.

"Given his moniker, I'd say so," the President said. "I'm looking forward to this."

"Hunter-Killer, eh?" Sonic asked. "Pretty ominous name for such a small form. What exactly can it do?"

"Tell you what, why don't you try catching this next shot?" Eric challenged him as he drew back. An arrow formed on the drawstring and the elder hedgehog just smiled. Sonic knew better than to believe for a moment that this was a good thing. Eric released and Sonic felt more than heard as the arrow broke the sound barrier. Most people could never have dodged an attack like that.

Good thing Sonic wasn't most people.

Eric watched as the arrow closed in on Sonic before his son simply vanished, the arrow leaving a massive gouge in the ground. He lowered Sagittarius just in time to see Sonic reappear and disappear twice more before grabbing Eric's head and slamming it into the ground. Eric leapt back up almost immediately but Sonic was already gone. His hand arced with lightning as he pulled back again, trying to follow his son's movements.

_How in the hell did he get this fast?_ Eric thought as he looked around. _No one can move like this, not even me on my best day._ He saw Sonic out of the corner of his eye and released some of the energy he'd been building up but Sonic dodged each shot like they were barely moving. Pretty soon Eric started seeing afterimages of Sonic running around him. "That's not even possible," he said as he looked around. "Just what is this?"

"This? _This _is low gear, old man," Sonic taunted him as he began firing ryūkais at his father. Eric had only moments between each one, barely dodging or blocking them before Sonic came at him directly. The force that he hit with was immense from the built up momentum, a single strike pushing him back against the wall. Growling, Eric pulled on the drawstring again, charging the newly formed arrow.

"Hunter's Barrage," he said and fired. Like before it began to multiply but each of the arrows formed simultaneously, ripping apart the ground as they hit. Eric fired another Barrage and another after that, knowing that somehow he'd hit Sonic. And yet Sonic somehow ended up behind him with Kaiyō Mujō drawn across his back.

"Still not fast enough, old man," he said with a smirk as Kaiyō Mujō began to glow.

From the viewing booth all they could see were a series of explosions and then Sonic behind Eric followed by another explosion.

"They're just so fast!" Amy exclaimed as the dust began to settle on the field. "When did Sonic learn to do that?"

"And how did he dodge those arrows?" Alura asked in shock. "It shouldn't be physically possible, not while Eric's in Hunter-Killer."

"Regardless, it's still impressive," President McElroy admitted. "I don't think I've ever seen raw talent like that, not since Eric took on Petra." They continued to watch as Eric and Sonic became visible, Eric covered in wounds while Sonic was relatively unharmed.

"I'm getting real sick of this crap," Eric said, gripping Sagittarius tightly, the glyph on the guard pulsing with power as he poured his strength into it. "I keep pushing and pushing and pushing and it's never enough. Well that ends right now. I'm going to show you _exactly_ why I have never allowed myself to be beaten." The air around Eric lit up as bolts of lightning arced from him and bouncing off the barrier. With one last pulse the glyph on the bow vanished only to reappear on his chest and it pulsed again. "Sagittarius, unleash Zodiac."

With that Eric's body flashed as crimson plate armor formed over him with the glyph glowing neon orange on his chest but the bow remained unchanged. Every so often bolts of lightning arced off of him while he stared down his son.

"Seems like this fight can really get started," Sonic said, holding Kaiyō Mujō up as Eric brought Sagittarius into the ready position. Sonic barely missed his father pulling the drawstring let alone the shot as it slammed into him and exploded, sending a wave of dust and earth in a cone behind him.

Eric watched as lightning flashed in the dust cloud. He didn't fully understand this new form nor did he know its limits but Sagittarius seemed to know just how far they could be pushed. "I know you're not done for, Sonic," Eric yelled as he charged another shot. "I've seen some of the things you can do and this shouldn't even slow you down. So how about you come out and show me what you've got, considering you were the one talking about not holding anything back."

"Be careful what you wish for, dad," Sonic yelled back. The dust was beginning to clear and Eric could see a silhouette of Sonic. But something was wrong. The blade on his right arm was now enormous, stretching out behind him as well as in front. And unless he was seeing things there was an identical blade on his left arm. All this in addition to the chill Eric felt running down his spine. He had felt something like this before and it wasn't a pleasant memory. In response he fired another shot that was immediately deflected upward but still managed to clear the dust.

Eric did a double-take of what he was seeing. He hadn't been imagining Kaiyō Mujō's change but Sonic had changed as well. His quills were tipped with white and matching stripes ran down his body. And while his eyes weren't visible with his head bent down his left arm was. The gauntlet was bone-white with glowing red markings while the blade itself was identical to his right arm but the cutting edge was black and the back white. As Sonic lowered his arm he opened his eyes, staring down his father with black and green eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me," Eric said as he gripped his bow tightly. "What the hell are you thinking?!" Sonic smirked, sending chills down his father's spine.

"I'm thinking I just evened the playing field," Sonic replied as he crouched down. He leapt at his father, kicking up large pieces of earth as he did and with both blades crossed in front of him. He slashed out with one that Eric blocked with Sagittarius and then the other strike he blocked using his armored hand. He could feel the power behind each blow as they pushed him back and as Sonic struck repeatedly. Eric growled and Sagittarius began to glow in response, placing a straight punch with his bow hand into Sonic's chest the moment he had an opening. It bought him time as it threw Sonic back but with a simple flip he was back on his feet and two aqua waves wrapping around him.

"Ryūkai tsume!" he yelled and both waves spiraled towards Eric. Another shot from Sagittarius cancelled out both attacks only for Sonic to fire off two more from Eric's left. Eric blocked them, feeling their increased power and speed.

"You honestly think that a little boost will do you any good?" Eric taunted as he easily blasted the ryūkais out of the sky. "I'll tell you right now that it's not going to be enough."

"I've changed a lot since I was just some kid fighting against Robotnik," Sonic replied as he came skidding to a halt, "and I've learned a lot in that time." His eyes scanned his father as he drew the bow again. "I can tell by how you handle that thing that this form is new to you, new enough that you don't know how far you can push it. Your shots are half-assed but not so much as to not have any effect. I, on the other hand, know how to handle this form. You don't stand a chance, not when your hands are shaking like that." Eric looked at his hands which were indeed shaking.

"So maybe you're right," he said. "But I still have one last trick up my sleeve. And your little speech has given me the time I need to charge it. We're ending this fight, boy. And I'm winning it." Currents of yellow lightning wrapped the shaft of the arrow as the tail extended behind him. Sonic replied in kind as dark blue ribbons of energy wrapped around his arms. He brought his hands up as Eric tensed his arm.

"Ryūkai tsume!"

"Gigavolt Flash."

A wave of blue tore the ground apart in front of Sonic while an enormous gold arrow blazed in front of Eric. The arrow tore through multiple sound barriers before slamming into Sonic's attack, causing an eruption that threw both of them back. It took several minutes for the dust to clear but when it did Sonic and Eric were both still standing but obviously drained.

"Not...what I was expecting," Eric panted.

"I'll give you credit, old man," Sonic replied as his body returned to normal, the second Kaiyō Mujō disappearing as well. "I honestly didn't think either of us would still be standing after that."

"And yet here we are, the fight still going on," his father said. "Your form is gone and I still have mine. You still so sure you can win?"

"Don't get cocky, dad," Sonic said. "You haven't seen...everything...I can..." His voice trailed off as he looked towards the sky. Eric only glanced up, assuming that it was a diversion tactic until he saw over a dozen winged creatures coming towards them.

"What the hell are those?" Eric asked as they got close enough to see. Sonic's eyes were wide with fear and recollection as he saw the three-headed beasts pass through the barriers to land on the ground, their dragon-head tails growling at them.


	11. Evolutions

"What the hell are those things?" President Todd McElroy asked as he leaned against the viewing glass. "David, activate the Blackout Protocol and shore up the barriers. I don't want this fight spilling out into the crowd." One of the agents nodded and walked away, a hand to his ear as he talked to the control room.

"These barriers, they're meant to keep things in, not out, right?" Mina asked and the President nodded. "I know I'm gonna regret this but here goes nothing." With a hard kick she knocked out the window and leapt out.

"Mina! Are you out of your mind?" Sally yelled as Mina passed through the now-opaque barrier and landed on the ground next to Sonic and Eric. "She's crazy! Those things will tear them apart."

"Get the filter up and running," the President added and Agent David nodded again. The open window shimmered and the opaque barrier turned transparent again but only to them. "I want to see what Sonic and Eric can do when they're not half-assing it."

Mina stood up as she stared at the winged beasts, suppressing fear as she gazed into their eyes. "Just like old times, right Sonic?"

"We need better memories," he said with a smile.

"You two wanna tell me what we're up against here?" Eric asked, readying his bow.

"They're called chimeras and they're as bad as they come," Sonic summarized as Kaiyō Mujō returned to her sheath. He reformed his twin longswords and stared down the chimeras. "Taking down two was bad enough, I'm not sure if we can win this one."

"If you wanna forfeit the fight just say so," Eric said as he drew back. "I'll show you how to take them down in one blow."

"Dad, no!" Sonic yelled but it was too late. The blast disintegrated the closest chimera, convincing Eric to fire another shot. The chimeras didn't move when the blast hit another and dissipated harmlessly around it.

"The hell?" Eric asked as he lowered Sagittarius. The chimera shook off the blast before smirking at Eric. "Did it just-"

"Yeah, they can do that," Sonic finished for him. "Creepy as all get out too. Don't show them anything new because the moment you do we can no longer use it against them."

"How about bashing and cutting? Those still work?" Eric asked, putting Sagittarius away and reforming Mjölnir.

"Just hit 'em hard," Mina said as her muscles tensed up. "And don't let them eat each other when you take one down."

"Something tells me I really don't wanna know," Eric muttered as he charged towards the nearest chimera and slammed Mjölnir into one of its heads. The lightning did nothing to it but the force that he swung the hammer with sent ripples through its body, shattering bone and erupting internal organs. The beast shuddered and fell to the ground dead. The other chimeras ran past it, ignoring their fallen comrade as it dissolved into a puddle of skin and blood.

"Well that's just lovely," Sonic said as he blocked two attacks, slicing their paws off in response. The chimera sat back holding its front legs up as new paws grew out of the stumps. "Just freaking great. These things can regenerate now!"

"As if this couldn't get worse," Mina yelled as she twirled a glowing red ribbon around herself with two chimeras looming over her. She focused and pushed the ribbon out, slicing the beasts apart and cauterizing the wounds simultaneously. Their remains splashed down onto the ground, covering Mina in gore. "I take it back, it just got worse."

"Worry about your wardrobe later," Eric said as he whipped Mjölnir around, scoring hits on two more chimeras. They bounced across the ground but shook off the attacks like they were mosquito bites. "These damn things won't go down. The harder I hit the harder they come back." He jumped back to join Mina and Sonic who were both short of breath and covered in claw and bite marks.

"We've taken down at least a dozen of them but they just keep coming," Sonic said as his blades wavered in form. "Thanks for wearing me out, old man. This wouldn't be so hard if you'd just given up."

"Look who's talking," Eric taunted. "We can discuss the merits of you holding out so long when these damn things are dead." He looked up at the barrier noticing for the first time that it was pitch black. "They've blacked out the barriers meaning they don't want the crowd getting involved. It also means that we can go all-out without the Senate catching wind of our strength."

"About time," Sonic said as elemental energies wrapped around the three of them. Sonic's quills lengthened and turned dark gray and Mina lit up as the two of them stood back-to-back. As Eric's quills straightened and turned yellow he noticed Sonic and Mina's energy mingling, causing pulsing red lines to form down Sonic's limbs and quills. "It's been awhile since I've used this form in a fight. If I remember right I died last time."

"How about we don't have a repeat performance?" Mina asked as the chimeras started to stalk them. "We gonna do this or not?"

"Let's do it to it," Sonic said nostalgically as he formed a massive zweihänder, complete with the in-blade handle. He brought it up in a defensive posture as Mina formed her ember ribbons and his father raised Mjölnir.

Mina struck first, whipping the ribbons out and swinging them around. They cut through the first two and bounced off the others as they adapted again. The ribbons turned blue and sliced through the chimeras with ease once more before cooling down. Another one bit into the ribbon and the head burst into flames, turning it to ash. Sonic expected another head to grow in its place but the only thing that happened was the wings shriveled and fell off and the tail reverted back to a normal snake tail.

"Take off a head and they revert to their original form," Sonic said with a grin. "Good to know."

Eric attacked next, charging through the chimeras and swinging his hammer. While the lightning bolts did nothing at first they quickly grew in intensity, disintegrating the chimeras the bolts hit. They fired spines at him, ripping his flesh and sending him sprawling across the ground. He stood up, barely managing to stay vertical. In a moment of rage he slammed Mjölnir into the ground, sending cracks spreading out towards the beasts. They backed up slowly as the cracks went past them and began humming with power. "Hammer of the Gods, strike!" Eric yelled. The ground erupted in a shower of lightning, instantly disintegrating several chimeras while others flew away before the blast hit them. Once the survivors landed their skin began to boil before they finally split into two chimeras. "What the hell?" Eric asked.

"That must be how more keep showing up," Mina said as her Guardian form faded, streaks of dried blood running down her face and smoke rising from her burnt hands. "These things can split in two."

"Take a look, though," Sonic pointed out. The new chimeras quickly divided but any that had already done so were unable to again. "One and done. If we can just take out all of the new ones then they're done for."

"Easier said than done," Eric replied as his Guardian form faded as well, his wounds starting to close. "Mina and I are both outta steam. There's no way you can hit all of them at once by yourself."

"Watch me," Sonic said confidently. His eyes flashed red for a brief instant, allowing him to see the body heat of all the chimeras. The newly formed chimeras glowed brighter than their parents allowing Sonic to pinpoint them. He spun his sword above him before driving it tip first into the ground and the red stripes across his body glowed even brighter. With a shout a column of flame rose from the ground eventually taking the form of a fiery cross.

Eric stared at the flaming cross among the chimeras. He had seen this before when Sonic had been resurrected. He turned to his son just as a pair of flaming wings spread from his back. A circle formed on the cross where the post met the arms and began to spin faster and faster until spines of flame reached out.

"Phoenix Cross, burn," Sonic commanded, his eyes flashing red again. The circle moved to the top of the cross, spinning ever faster, and fell to the ground. Once it touched the ground it let out a piercing screech, much like the one Eric had heard at Sonic's funeral, and the ring erupted outward turning the chimeras it touched into statues of ash instantly. When it finally passed there were only a handful left, backing away from the three Guardians in fear. "That's more like it," Sonic said as he gasped for air, his Guardian form fading and his body steaming. "I'm pretty sure all those have already spawned other chimeras."

"How sure are you that we can even beat those right now?" Mina asked.

"No holds barred," Sonic replied. "We can't give them an inch of room otherwise they'll-" He didn't get a chance to finish as three long spikes impaled him at his shoulders and left thigh, another shattering when it hit his right leg while still throwing him back across the dirt.

"Sonic!" Mina yelled as she ran to him, ignoring that whatever had fired at him was still out there. She helped Sonic sit up while trying not to disturb the spikes. They were ridged from tip to tip in order to increase the difficulty of removal and gave off an almost sweet aroma. Sonic stood up while breathing calmly like he wasn't in any pain. "Are...are you okay?" Mina asked with concern.

"It hurt like hell at first but yeah, I'm fine," Sonic answered. He looked down at the spikes and wondered for a moment why it didn't hurt. The last time he had been injured like this had been on... He seized up as he remembered the last drug to do this to him.

"This is the same thing she gave me when she took it," he realized as his hand instinctively grazed his right leg, feeling the cold metal. "But what could have done this?"

"I see you remember. Our Lady's efforts were not in vain after all."

The three Guardians looked up as a figure walked between two of the chimeras. It stood almost eight feet tall and resembled the beasts around it only vaguely. With the face of a lion, the horns of a goat, torso of a lion, and the arms and legs of an eagle complete with talons with the glint of scales underneath the feathers. It had a set of dragon wings tucked in as its reptilian eyes shone with unrivaled intelligence.

"I see that you are quite shocked at my appearance," it said in a gravelly voice. "I assure you that it is far more advanced than the crude appearance of my children. As for your wounds I'm sure that you can understand our Lady's caution. After all, your kind is more dangerous than it appears."

"Would someone like to tell me just what that thing is?" Eric asked, his skin crawling.

"We've...we've never seen anything like _that_," Mina answered. "The others, yeah but this is something new."

"New she says," the beast rumbled, a smirk across its face. "Do you truly believe that I evolved from something as grotesque as this?" It backhanded one of the chimeras, shattering a jaw as it did so. "I told you that these are my children, born from my flesh. They evolved from _me_."

"And what are you?" Sonic asked as he started to calm down. "If the chimeras came from you then what are you?" It smiled, baring its teeth.

"Our Lady calls me and my brethren 'Chimera Brains' since we are the only ones capable of understanding more than basic animalistic thought," it explained as it paced between two chimeras. "Our Lady also believes that we are only a stepping stone to the true path of evolution. But that is all beside the point. I was sent here to retrieve the two of you so that Our Lady can continue with her research."

"When you say, 'Our Lady', who do you mean?" Sonic asked, trying to grab the spine in his shoulder. "There's only one person I can think of but it's not possible. She died on the Highwind!" The beast laughed, a sound that made Sonic's skin crawl.

"You believe that Lady Cidana would be killed so easily?" it asked with a twitch of its neck. "Do your memories hurt that much? Can you still see it when you dream? Can you still smell the burning flesh as she cuts into you, taking from you the most precious thing in your pathetic existence?" Sonic's eyes widened as his body locked up. "She is far from done with you, Subject S."

"What's he talking about, Sonic?" Eric asked, turning to his son only to see him nearly catatonic. "Sonic? What's wrong?"

"It seems that he is recalling the time spent aboard Our Lady's vessel," the chimera said. "And who can blame him for remembering such a wonderful time? Our Lady had a great deal of fun while you were aboard." It turned to Mina next. "And what about you, Subject M? Are your scars as fresh as his? I am unsure what those primates think they can do but I assure you that I am far more inventive than even a hundred of those apes." It smirked as Mina's eyes started to quiver. "You have no idea of the things that I could show you." Mina froze as memories came flooding back, memories that she had suppressed for sanity's sake.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Eric asked but both of them remained silent. "If you're not going to do anything then I am." Mjölnir dissolved as he pulled Sagittarius off his back. "Sagittarius, unleash Zodiac!" The bow shrunk to a steel-grey shaft again as the armor formed across him. The sigil on his chest had just begun to pulse when the chimera aimed its palm at him, firing a spine like the ones in Sonic at him. The spine hit the sigil, shattering the armor and bow while throwing Eric back. When he finally landed he felt what was left of the armor sink into his skin, blood seeping out of the wounds.

"If you would kindly stay out of this, rodent," the chimera said. "This is between the three of us. I am here to retrieve them so that Our Lady can finish her research. You are unnecessary and therefore disposable." It motioned one of the larger chimeras that began walking towards Eric, drool dripping out of each of the jaws. "Now then, will you be coming along willingly or shall I have to be...creative?"

"Sonic, we have to get out of here," Mina said while trying to push the memories back into their hole. She tried pulling on the hedgehog but he was firmly planted in the ground. "Sonic!" She tried pulling again only to feel the chimera's talons around her wrist and its forked tongue slithering on her neck.

"I see what those primates saw in you," it said softly. "You are quite the specimen. I might just find out for myself what it is they felt." A hand shot up and grabbed the chimera's arm, gripping it with such force that it crushed the bones like they were paper. Annoyed, the beast looked down at Sonic to see it was his hand around him.

"You are becoming quite an annoyance," it snarled as Mina slipped from its grip. "I am sure that Our Lady would not mind if you were missing a few limbs. Well, more than you are already." Sonic was silent, sparking the curiosity of the chimera. "Now even I am curious. What has prompted this silence?"

"You...won't..." Sonic growled as his grip tightened.

"I won't what?" the chimera asked, not even feeling the pain.

"You...won't...hurt...her," Sonic finished. "You...won't...hurt her. You won't...hurt her."

"I heard you the first time, rodent," the chimera said as it tried to free itself. "Our Lady said you were deluded and naïve, not crazy." Sonic raised his head, both his eyes pitch black and his irises emerald green. The chimera pulled away again but was still held back by Sonic. A downward chop removed the limb Sonic held as it jumped away, its eyes for the first time showing true fear. "This is not possible," it said as its arm regrew. "What is this feeling? Just what are you?"

"You won't hurt her," Sonic repeated and dropped the arm. The air around him pulsed as white matter exploded from each of his wounds, dissolving the spines and covering his entire body in a matter of seconds. The matter began to harden into various shapes, the most prolific being three large spikes trailing down from each of his shoulder blades followed by a long tail. When it finally reached his face it formed a dragon-like snout and a row of razor-sharp teeth. Two horns reached out and back from his temples until finally the last of the matter hardened. Sonic howled at the sky, the sound of his voice distorted by the mask. Mina ran over and grabbed Eric, pulling him to the edge of the arena.

"No way," Eric said, still bleeding from Sagittarius' shards. "There's just no way."

"What is that thing?" Mina asked as Sonic roared again. "I mean, I know it's Sonic but it looks and acts like a monster."

"A Hollow," Eric answered shortly. "The last time this happened he wiped out an entire village and he was just getting warmed up. Once he's done with that thing we're next We have no way to stop him."

Sonic dropped down to all fours and sprinted forward, his shunpo enhanced by his Hollow form. The first chimera stepped up and was instantly shredded by Sonic's claws, leaving ribbons of meat across the dirt. Another charged him from behind but was impaled when the spikes on his back raised up. Sonic shook the corpse off like it was nothing and began searching for the Chimera Brain. One of the remaining chimeras latched onto his arm, teeth scratching against his iron-like skin. Sonic turned to the annoyance and gripped the top and bottom jaws before ripping the entire beast in half with ease.

The last two chimeras had seen what happened to the other three and only one chose to charge at Sonic, circling around him to try and build up enough speed and force to pierce his skin. Sonic growled and his spikes spread apart again. As the chimera lunged towards him white tendrils reached out from Sonic's back and sliced it apart like a hot knife through butter. The last chimera spread its wings rather than face down a monstrosity. Sonic's tendrils shot up towards the fleeing chimera and wrapped around each of its limbs and heads, squeezing tighter and tighter until the arena echoed with the shattering and cracking of bones. Then without hesitating the tendrils ripped the beast apart, letting the gore fall the to the arena floor. The tendrils retreated back to Sonic and the spikes on his back lowered, sealing them away.

The chimera brain fired a series of spines that shattered when they hit Sonic. He turned to his attacker, a low growl escaping his throat. The chimera then brandished its claws and came at Sonic who countered each blow. If it didn't know better it would have thought that Sonic was mirroring its attacks. As its claws bounced off Sonic's chest the hedgehog roared and bit the chimera's arm just below the shoulder. With little effort he snapped his jaws shut and tore the arm off, spraying blood and muscle across the sand. The chimera brain grimaced and jumped back. By the time it landed it had regrown the arm while the original dissolved in Sonic's mouth.

"It seems that we severely underestimated your abilities," it said as its wings spread out. "And since I have no desire to die I will return to Our Lady to report what I have experienced." It had only flapped once and Sonic was behind it gripping the base of the wings. With a twist of his wrists he tore the wings from the chimera's back and then slammed it into the ground with one taloned foot, his claws digging into its flesh. "Think about this, Sonic!" it yelled, obviously begging for its life. "My children may have been mindless beasts but I am different. I am intelligent and capable of learning from my mistakes. I will even tell you how to destroy Our Lady completely. I just don't want to die!" His pleas fell on deaf ears as Sonic opened his mouth as wide as it would go, forming a sphere of black and blue energy inside it. "No, you can't do this to me! This isn't you!" Sonic fired the blast at point blank range, disintegrating the chimera brain and sending a wall of flame all around him.

"Look out!" Mina yelled, dropping Eric and throwing up her arms just as the flames hit them. A hair's breadth from her face the flames parted around Mina and Eric, leaving them relatively unscathed. When the fire and smoke cleared they could see a Hollowified Sonic standing in a crater panting. Mina left the shield up just in case until she heard cracks resounding through the Arena. She stared at Sonic as chips of white began falling from his body until his Hollow form fell from him like a shell, shattering and disappearing as it hit the ground. The only indication of what had just happened was a white mask on his face. The snout was shorter than his feral form's but it had the same blue lines running down over the right eye. In addition to covering his face it also reached around to cover his cheeks and jawbones. It was less menacing without the horns but Mina still felt a shiver run down her spine. Finally the mask fell off, revealing his sweat covered face as Sonic fell to his knees and then onto his face.

She barely had time to react as the arena barrier dropped, letting a cold wind in that felt like heaven on her wounds. Within moments several teams of medics came to cart them away in stretchers. She looked over at Eric who was either asleep or unconscious, either way glad for a moment of rest. Mina laid her head back as she tried to piece together everything that had just happened.


	12. Truth

At the military hospital Dr. Adrian Osaka looked over the charts for his three newest patients. Remembering what had happened last time he had taken the necessary precautions to ensure his staff's safety. But it was the scans they had taken of Sonic that both baffled and worried him. All of the young hedgehog's previous scars from the Highwind were gone as though the tissue had just regenerated all on its own.

Then there were Eric's wounds. When Sagittarius had shattered several of the armor shards had lodged in his body. Normally his abilities would have just healed the wounds but the shards persisted, burning from the inside out. No scan would explain it and he doubted that his friend knew either.

As for Mina... He double-checked his chart. No, Mina was fine. A few bumps and scratches but those would heal quickly. Her worst injuries were the burns on her hands but they were healing quickly, impressive for third degree burns.

"You three have no idea how fortunate you..." he said as he walked into their shared room, stopping when he saw quite the spectacle. Both Sonic and Eric were working their way through a tray of chili dogs and both had one sticking out of their mouth mid-scarf. Sonic was double-fisting them while his father was going one-at-a-time, no thanks to the bandages on his left hand. Mina was also staring but with half of a steak hanging from her mouth. "There are so many things wrong here but I don't know where to begin." Sonic tilted his head back and the chili dog slid into his stomach with ease.

"Shouldn't this be a normal sight for you by now, doc?" he asked, licking his fingers clean. "At this point it's just combining my two most common activities: you looking after my injuries and eating chili dogs."

"Yeah, this does seem like something we've been through before," Eric reminded him. "Although I have to say that I'm more impressed with Mina right now than I ever have been." Mina replied with something unintelligible through the steak before biting off a smaller portion. "Actually never mind that thought."

"What? I'm hungry and all you two are eating are...are..." she said, struggling to find the right words for the chili dogs.

"The single most delicious thing on the planet?" Sonic offered before scarfing down two simultaneously. "'Cuz I gotta say these are far from it but better than nothing."

"I meant more for the way she handled herself out there today," Eric continued, rolling his eyes at his son. "Like a real Guardian."

"I had just a little bit of help from Volcarras," she admitted blushing. "He's more used to fighting than I ever will be." They all turned to Sonic who was now holding the mask that had fallen off of him after the fight. "How are you holding up?"

"I remember the whole thing," he said quietly, running his hand over the snout. "I remember refusing to let that thing hurt you when..." Kuroc had offered him power and he'd taken it, not knowing that the Hollow would try and take control again. It had taken all of his mental strength to fend him off but had finally won out over his Hollow and claiming his power for his own. "Regardless, it's dead now and that's the end of it."

"The President is going to want to know what happened," Eric pointed out.

"I bought you a little time to gather your thoughts before that," Dr. Osaka said with a smirk. "Told him the three of you were still out. He still wants a debriefing on not only this but what _really_ happened on the Highwind. He thinks that the two are related."

"Knowing what happened there would answer a lot of my questions too," Eric said, glancing at Sonic. "That thing seemed terrified of your Hollow form, not that I can blame it. It was like it had seen it before."

"I don't know the extent but I transformed on the Highwind," Sonic explained as he remembered what he'd wanted to ask his father. "I've had a lot of time to think about everything that's happened ever since I got to Xenodome and there was one thing Cidana said that helped me put the pieces together. She mentioned that all she'd had to work with were one-tailed Mobians but that Mina and I were something new." He glared at his father. "She wasn't the first to bring it up. Mogul did too. Add to it that I should've gone Forbidden by now and I'm still normal." Mina rolled her eyes causing Eric and Dr. Osaka to snicker. "You know what I mean. The way everything adds up it would mean that I'm a Magi but I was only born with one tail. Tell me the truth." Eric looked at Dr. Osaka, the mirth gone from both their faces.

"I guess it's about time you knew," the elder hedgehog admitted. "You weren't born as a Mobian, son. You were born as a Magi." Sonic's eyes only widened slightly. "As for the one tail, well..."

"You never knew King Max when he was younger," Dr. Osaka continued. "Most Mobians have an inborn hatred and fear of Magi. Max was no different. If he hadn't been there at your birth then you would have remained a Magi."

"What do you mean 'remained a Magi'?" Sonic asked, his temper starting to rise. "What happened?"

"You were born with three tails and I asked that two of them be removed," Eric said. "At a young age a Magi can become a Mobian if all but one tail is removed. You have to understand, Sonic. If I hadn't then Max would have had you put to death. When you were resurrected your body must have reverted back to its original form."

"Meaning Magi, right?" Sonic asked and his father nodded. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"There's no way to reverse the process," Eric answered. "And I was hoping that you might get the chance to live a normal life. If I had known what it would lead to..."

"I probably would've been some kinda freak to the Freedom Fighters," Sonic said, much to everyone's surprise. "All I really had back then was my speed. I could think on my feet but I wasn't all that smart. If I'd know what I was capable of I might've let the power go to my head rather than having to hold it back."

"Sounds to me like your father did you a favor," Mina commented as she continued to work on her steak. "Of course that also means that he's indirectly responsible for you dying."

"Nah, that was all me," Sonic said as his mood lifted. "You know me: reckless and crazy to a fault."

"Speaking of reckless I guess I can tell you now," Eric said as he checked the messages on his phone. "President McElroy just sent me the heads up that your appointment went through. From here out you'll be my second-in-command, Lt. Commander Sonic."

"They still want me?" Sonic asked incredulously. "Even after everything that's happened?"

"The President thinks that you'll be an asset and I'm inclined to agree," Eric answered. "Once we're patched up we'll get the paperwork and get you settled in." He turned to Mina next. "How about you? What's your plan from here on out?"

"Ash and I aren't seeing eye-to-eye right now," she admitted. "Just before the Festival we decided that now would be a good time for the band to take a break." She downed the last of the steak before saying, "It also means that I don't have a place to stay. I was staying with a friend in the city but she's moving up north this week."

"You can crash with me," Sonic offered as Eric and Dr. Osaka stared at him. "What? I've got two guest rooms in the house and Mina's free to take the free one as long as she wants or until something better comes up."

"And Fiona?" Eric asked coyly.

"What about her?"

"Isn't she going to have something to say about your new roommate?" Dr. Osaka asked smirking.

"Fiona has her own place now, just so you know," Sonic told them. "She's still in the process of moving out right now."

"Thanks, Sonic," Mina said before either of the men could comment. "And while I'm living there you can help me learn to use my abilities a bit better."

Dr. Osaka's board lit up, alerting him to a new patient. He excused himself and went to the surgical wing where a rather large human was lying a gurney, bloody gashes across his corpse. The only important detail he could see on the chart was that the man had been living up north. A closer look at the wounds revealed something that made the doctor shiver: sorceric runes. They were inscribed on his skin like tattoos and to anyone else would have simply remained as such. Naugus had told him of someone that was capable of this kind of sorcery but he had just chalked it up to legend. Now it seemed that the legend was true:

Ixis Nepta had returned.

* * *

**End Note: Hope you guys liked that. I just started on the next section so it might be awhile. Still always looking for input on ideas if you think there's something that could be added/changed.**


	13. Northern Journey

**Author's Note: This marks the halfway point for 'New Beginnings'. I only have a few more installments before I start on the next arc which I promise will have more action than this one. That doesn't mean I'm going to slack on the story but I would say expect a major fight every other chapter (or extending over several chapters).**

**On a separate note, I'm going to be working on a collab-crossover with SonicCrazyGal and her 'Chosen' storyline. If you haven't read it I highly recommend it (otherwise you'll be lost for the crossover). I don't have an exact date but I'm hoping to start on it with her in the next couple weeks. Until then, happy reading and enjoy!**

* * *

After nearly a week of nonstop paperwork Lt. Cmdr. Sonic Hedgehog sat back at his desk relaxing for the first time in what felt like months. He had worked himself almost to death to get here and was apparently the youngest to ever manage the feat. Still, his father was not only the first Mobian to serve in the Vanguard but the youngest to be Commander and in the shortest amount of time. And now Sonic was expected to match those feats.

He'd had help. He and Mina had been given credit for destroying the Highwind research vessel. Then there was putting an end to Mammoth Mogul's reign followed by the match at the Fiesta where he and his father were at a stalemate until they were interrupted by chimeras. Add to it all of his accomplishments and time as a Freedom Fighter and he was pretty sure he was on track to topping his old man one day. He leaned back in the chair as far as it would go...

And then the wheels promptly slid out from under him, sending the chair into the desk and him onto the floor.

"If I might say, sir, it looks like you injured your pride more than yourself," a female voice said from his door. He popped up to see Sam, one of the technicians, standing there with a report folder in her hands. "Anyway, Director Ikari wanted you to have a look at this before the day ended and let him know if you're interested."

"Thanks, Sam," Sonic said, taking the file from her as she walked out. He'd originally thought she had a thing for him until Fiona had visited him and Sam couldn't take her eyes off the fox. It must have been what the other males of the unit referred to as, 'batting for the other team', though he had yet to see any bats or balls involved.

"Oh good. You've already seen Sam," his father said as his image appeared over Sonic's desk. He was still bandaged in several places and his left arm was in a cast and sling. "So what do you think?"

"I'm thinking even you can't possibly be that lazy. You're just a few offices away from me," Sonic commented without taking his eyes off the file.

"If I was in the office I wouldn't be calling you," Eric said. "I'm waiting for the President to finish his meeting so we can start ours. I've been sitting here for an hour and I'm getting bored."

"Something tells me you only wanted a second-in-command so you didn't have to do field work." Eric scoffed.

"You think I'm so shallow," he said indignantly before his expression changed. "I also needed someone to fetch coffee. And why are you even complaining? Would you rather be going to meetings and politicking or out in the field kicking ass?"

"Point taken," Sonic admitted with a smirk. "Zeta, can you pull up a map of the Northern Territories?" The computer acknowledged him as she began gathering the information. "The name is pretty obvious but my geography is still a bit weak."

"Oh, _that's_ the file she gave you," Eric said with a laugh before cringing as his wounds burned. "I thought it was a different one. Well enjoy that. I think my meeting's about to start." He hung up as Zeta brought the map up along with current and expected weather conditions.

"Son of a..." Sonic growled as he stared at it. "No wonder he didn't want to take this on. It's gonna be a freaking blizzard for..." He browsed through the weather reports before asking, "Zeta, when is this storm supposed to end?" The map shrunk as Zeta formed on the desk. She had chosen a female lynx with long braided black hair and matching fur on her feet, hands and ears. Two decorative braids hung over her form-fitting violet dress.

"The blizzard started several weeks ago and has yet to let up," the computer said. "According to most meteorologists the storm appears to be sitting directly over the Northern Territories, ignoring all other weather conditions."

"Yeah, that's normal," Sonic said, his eyes narrowing. "It's putting out record amounts of snowfall. If I didn't know better I'd say something doesn't want anyone heading up there."

"And they'd be crazy to," Zeta added. "Most commercial shuttles would be thrown around if they entered the clouds or would have zero visibility flying through the storm itself."

"Good thing for military shuttles," Sonic said with a smirk. He closed the map and looked Zeta over. "Another form? What is that, like, the fourth one this week?"

"Fifth," Zeta corrected him, spinning a little to allow the edge of the dress to flutter. "Based on your physical reactions to this particular format I think I'll be keeping it. Fiona and Mina seem to enjoy it as well."

"Mina was probably admiring your style. Fiona, well..." Sonic started to say but decided against it. "Anyway you're looking good today."

"I've already arranged for a shuttle and the necessary fuel," Zeta continued. "The file also mentions several other towns and city-states that we've received reports from. I've begun uploading an estimated flight path that is, according to our information, the most efficient route."

"Nice job," Sonic thanked her before she curtsied and disappeared. He pulled out his phone and called Mina first. Usually she was up early but their training regimen the last few days had taken quite a bit out of her so, unsurprisingly, she didn't answer. He did know of one other person who might be interested. He punched in the number and was happy to hear her voice on the line. "Hey Fi. You're up earlier than I expected. Oh, that's why. You up for something that's legal for a change? Well, there's a small vacation involved. I'm dead serious. The Northern Territories and no I'm not kidding. If it helps the Vanguard is willing to compensate you for your time. Really? Alright see you in a couple hours at the base." He hung up, almost unwilling to believe that it had been that easy.

It didn't take him long to gather the necessary gear they would need while up north. Sonic was a bit amazed at the amount of clothing they were sending with him but considering what they were flying into maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. Fiona was already down in the shuttle bay with only two bags, much to his surprise.

"I was expecting you to bring half your wardrobe," he joked and she rolled her eyes.

"Please, that half is still at your place since mine doesn't have enough room," she shot back. "Anyway, I called in a favor that will make this trip much more comfortable." Sonic walked into the shuttle to see a brand new mattress on the cot and the uncomfortable metal seats replaced with leather ones. He plopped down into the pilot's chair and instantly relaxed.

"Tell your friend I love him," Sonic said with a loud sigh before remembering he needed to sign some last-minute paperwork and tell Director Ikari he was taking the mission on. When he came back he shut the hatch behind him. "You ready?"

"A bit late to say no, isn't it?" Fiona asked, sitting in the co-pilot seat and running the pre-flight checks. "We've got extra of everything and we're still not overweight. Oh yes, I'm that good." With everything running the shuttle lifted off and took off into the late winter morning sky. Their shuttle glided through the air as they neared the border of Xenodome's territory. The closer they got the border towns the worse the weather became. It wasn't until they were a few miles from the border when they could make out a massive wall of wind and snow.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," Fiona said as she checked their instruments. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I stopped listening to those instincts a long time ago," Sonic told her as he adjusted the shields. "Brace yourself. This is gonna get rough." The moment they hit the storm they shuttle was nearly thrown upside-down. Sonic did his best to balance everything out, barely managing to hold the shuttle level. "Okay, I may have lied about it being a rough ride," Sonic said through gritted teeth.

"Just a little, ya' think?" Fiona asked, holding onto her seat so tightly her knuckles were white. "This has been going on for weeks? How is this entire region not frozen over?"

"A very good question to ask when we're not spinning in circles." As if on command the shuttle came to a stop upside-down. Sonic looked up at the ground for a moment before righting the ship to show a clear blue sky. "Okay, didn't see that one comin'."

"It's like there's not even a storm in here," Fiona commented as she checked the rear monitors where a wall of wind and snow blew. "It's more like a barrier keeping things out."

"Didn't do much good keeping us out," Sonic pointed out as a blip showed on their flight plan. "We're coming up on the first city now." He tapped his earpiece quickly before saying, "Independence Air Control, this is Vanguard Shuttle _Victory_. Do you copy?"

"State your intent, Xenodonian." The voice was rough and to-the-point.

"We're looking into a number of incidents that involving our people up here," Sonic answered quickly. "They're former military and since we couldn't raise anyone on the comms we had to come in person." There was a moment of silence.

"Your identity has been confirmed. Touch down at Landing Field #4." Sonic checked his local map.

"I'm showing three in the city," he replied. "The only other one is about half a mile outside the city limits."

"Exactly." The man on the other end cut the connection abruptly, ending their conversation. After a few choice curses Sonic set the shuttle down in the marked pad. They got out the appropriate attire for the weather and stepped out into the gleaming snow.

"You think they know they're in the middle of a blizzard?" Fiona asked.

"Best looking blizzard I've ever seen," Sonic answered as they set on their way. He'd been through snow before at Knothole but the Northern Territories gave it an entirely new meaning. Each step through the snow was almost a foot deep and with each one a little more snow worked its way into his boots. After almost an hour of cold feet and complaining they finally arrived at the city checkpoint. He didn't know if it was some sort of tradition but the city was surrounded by a large wall with access points every so often. They showed their credentials and the guards hailed a cab to get them to the City Hall. As they got closer Sonic quickly noticed that nearly every person they saw was human. Any Mobians he had seen so far was either doing menial tasks or begging on street corners. "Starting to see why most Mobians avoid this place."

"You mean the unbearable cold or the way they're treated?" Fiona asked.

"Both."

It wasn't long until they reached City Hall and they quickly walked inside. Much of the construction reminded Sonic of Old Mobotropolis but the insides were easily more modern. Several of the government buildings in Xenodome were multi-storied whereas nearly every building up North was a single level. Sonic's uniform got them past the majority of the security on their way to see the Governor. After walking for what felt like miles they finally came to a set of heavy wooden doors and a small desk with a receptionist sitting at it. She was a slip of a woman, a middle-aged Mobian wolf with glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"I take it the two of you are here to see the Governor," she said matter-of-factly and Sonic nodded. "He should be available in just a moment. He's currently on a call with..." She checked her computer screen. "I apologize. He's waiting for you now." Sonic thanked her and they pushed the doors open. The office was exquisitely decorated with what looked like trophies and awards. Fiona let out a small sigh, knowing that pawning anything here would be too easy to trace. Behind the large desk was an even larger figure with its back to them, staring out the window.

"Governor?" Sonic asked cautiously.

"Well Ah'll be a frozen bastard," came the booming voice with a thick Southern accent. "Ah'd know that voice anywhere." The figure turned around to reveal a large black-skinned walrus in a business suit. "If it ain't Sonic Hedgehog himself! Mah nephew has told me hundreds of stories 'bout you, good sir."

"Your nephew?" Sonic asked, cocking an eyebrow. "The only other walrus I know is Rotor. Are you saying-"

"Ah haven't seen young Boomer since he was a tyke but he still keeps in touch," the Governor said. "Ah'm Governor Bucyrus and Ah'd like to be the first to welcome y'all to the city-state of Independence. Now, what Ah do for ya'?"

"We're looking into a few incidents that have made their way down to Xenodome," Sonic explained. "They came in a few months ago and we haven't had any luck with the radios. We were hoping you might be willing to help."

"Of course Ah'd be more than happy," Bucyrus said with a toothy grin. "Just let me know what y'all need and Ah'll get right on it."

"We got word that three of our boys got into a bit of a bar fight," Sonic explained, pulling the file out of his bag and handing to Bucyrus. The walrus looked it over, a confused expression on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah remember these fellas," he explained. "But your file says this happened months ago. They were just arrested last night."

"They might just like getting into fights," Fiona offered. "Like he said, the report's a few months old." The governor nodded and pulled up the local file on the three men.

"Any cab in the city can get ya' to where they're being held," he said. "Local police didn't really feel like wastin' taxpayers money puttin' 'em on trial so they're just bein' held for a couple days."

"I've been meaning to ask about that," Sonic said, remembering what they had seen and heard on their way in. "Seems like a lot of the people here aren't too fond of Mobians."

"It ain't that," Bucyrus replied with a sigh. "Northerners aren't too fond of anyone that ain't born here, human OR Mobian. Now I'm a mighty big exception only because I took over for the old governor when he died. There ain't nothin' stoppin' Mobians from succeedin' here except the stubbornness of the people."

"No laws or anything getting in their way?" Sonic asked and the walrus shook his head. "Isn't there anything you can do to help them?"

"Ah've been tryin'," Bucyrus answered with a weary sigh, sitting down at his desk as he did so, "but have you ever tried changin' how an entire city thinks by yourself? It just don't work. But still, Ah do what Ah can hopin' that one day they work with me. It's somethin', just not enough."

Sonic thanked the governor for the information and they headed out of his office and out of City Hall. They hailed a cab that took them through several back roads, no doubt to run up the fare. Sonic had noticed quickly that some Mobians did very well but were cold to the others. It really was just the people doing this, a fact that that both comforted and revolted him.

"I've seen worse," Fiona said as though she was reading his mind. "Mogul took me to the eastern continent a few years back. Mobians there are used as slave labor by both humans and Mobians alike. Unless they have the money to be successful they have no rights at all. It was more than a bit disturbing."

"I can't believe I'm saying it but I think I preferred Robotnik's method," Sonic added. "He turned Mobians into machines and used them as his labor force. Still, that didn't make him any better than the people that you saw."

After nearly an hour of driving the cab dropped them off at the police station where they met with the local police chief. He took them back to the holding cell where they saw three humans sitting in the corner of the cell.

"Watch it around them," he warned. "They've been acting crazy ever since we brought them in." He left the five of them alone as one of the prisoners turned to Sonic.

"Wait a second, you two have never been here before," he said, the hint of madness in his voice. "Then maybe the pattern broke, maybe things will go back to normal!"

"What on Mobius are you talking about?" Fiona asked. "What pattern? We're just here to ask about the little fight you got into last night." The man slammed up against the bars causing Fiona to jump back.

"That wasn't last night!" he yelled. "That was three months ago we got into that fight. That's when all this started. When we found that damn artifact." Sonic and Fiona looked at each other and then back at the three of them.

"What artifact?" Sonic asked. "Tell us what happened from the beginning."


	14. Uneasy Patterns

"We own the local mine just outside of the city," Gregory explained, sipping the coffee that Sonic had handed him. "The old owners gave us the mine after we discovered a couple of rich veins. Since then we've been hiring mostly immigrant help since no one else here will."

"I see that the Governor's ideas are actually catching on," Sonic commented as he sat down on the bench in the cell. Fiona had picked the lock with ease and locked the door leading into the station so that they wouldn't be disturbed.

"We got the idea from him," Isabelle said. "We came here during the Mobian Conflict because we saw no justification for the war the politicians waged. And at the time deserting was considered a capital offense. We check in with our families from time-to-time just to make sure they're alright."

"Anyway," Gregory interrupted, "we had just opened a new tunnel that was yielding precious metals and stones like they were candy. One of our workers stumbled into some kind of chamber that had been buried for a couple centuries at least. We got it appraised at around a few million credits and then the offers started coming in."

"You said this was a few months ago?" Fiona asked and Gregory nodded. "What did it look like?"

"Honestly, we have no idea," Sampson answered. "It was in some kind of cocoon or shell-looking thing. And on the outside were all these weird glowing runes except for the one on top. I just can't figure out what it was doing there."

"What was the symbol?" Sonic looked at Fiona curiously, wondering why she was so interested in this.

"It was the symbol for Aquarius." Fiona swore under her breath.

"What does that mean?" Sonic asked.

"Later," she said. "What happened once the bids came in?"

"One of the old owners offered us triple the highest bidder," Isabelle continued. "The highest was twenty so we said twenty-five. He followed through and paid us so we took the guys out to the bar to celebrate. That's when the fight happened and we ended up in here. And we've been in here every day since we sold that damn thing."

"Were you there when the trade-off was made?" Sonic asked.

"I was the only one of us," Sampson said. "Other than that it was just the owner and his kid, nothing weird about it." He hesitated before continuing, "Actually, I take it back, it was kinda weird that the kid was there. I've met Nathan before and he seemed...different."

With their report in hand Sonic and Fiona returned to the shuttle to try and figure out what was going on. It was nightfall by the time they got back and they only spent a few hours compiling the information before crashing. When morning came Sonic donned his uniform again and headed into the city while Fiona slept in. It was almost noon by the time she got up and moving, grabbing a quick breakfast from their supplies. She then had Zeta pull up local weather maps and crime beats, trying to investigate just what was going on.

"Zeta, do you see anything strange about this map?" she asked, turning her head on its side to look at the map.

"Other than it's a perfect circle or that it only shows the area inside the storm?" Zeta replied. "Other than that I see no alarming abnormalities."

"How about laying out our flight path over this," she suggested and Zeta did so. There was no obvious pattern Fiona could see but something was still eating at her. "What about settlements inside the storm?" Several dozen red dots popped up on the map. "Eh, too many. What about major cities with populations over a hundred thousand?" All but five dots vanished. There were three evenly spaced apart at the bottom of the map and two at the top fairly close together. "Any connections between them?"

"None that I can see," Zeta said. "One of our stops falls directly in-between two of the points but that's the only one on our route. There are hundreds of other possibilities." Fiona grimaced at the news.

"Can you give me the best looking one?" she asked and Zeta complied as several loading bars popped up on the screen. After several minutes an image appeared over the map that stopped Fiona dead in her tracks. "Zeta, what is this?"

"This is the best representation of your request," the computer answered. "Is something wrong, Fiona?"

"It's not possible," she said simply, closing the hologram down and sitting down on the bed as the hatch opened and Sonic walked in. The expression on his face mirrored Fiona's but for different reasons. "What happened?"

"I'm...not entirely sure," he replied, taking his coat off and sitting in the pilot's chair. "I went to see the Governor and thank him for all the help he gave us. The checked my ID at the gate, took me to City Hall and showed me to his office. When I got there he was just getting off of a conference call, like yesterday."

"Nothing strange about that," Fiona interrupted. "He's a busy guy."

"That's what I thought too," Sonic agreed, taking a swig from a canteen before continuing. "Then he greeted me just like he did yesterday, telling me about not seeing Rotor since he was a kid, saying that the report was odd because the guys were just arrested the other night and not three months ago."

"Okay, that's a bit weird."

"It gets better. After that I went back to the station where the guys are and they freaked out, realizing that the same thing was happening again. So I checked the calendar and then the paper because there's no way the calendar was right." Sonic took another swig before tossing it to the fox. "The date was from late December."

"But it's March now," Fiona said and Sonic nodded. "Then they _are_ living the same day over again, just like they said."

"I've never seen anything like this," Sonic said, still visibly shaken. "Can you imagine living the same day for a week, let alone three whole months?"

"I think I have an idea what might be causing it," Fiona answered, pulling the holographic map back up. "You know what this is?" Sonic stared at the image. The five outer cities were connected by a red line following the storm as well as straight lines connecting them. In the middle of the pentagon/circle a pentagram was drawn that also connected all five outer points.

"Not a one," Sonic admitted as he turned his head sideways trying to make heads or tails of it. "An upside-down star inside a pentagon and a circle?"

"It's far, _far_ more than that," Fiona explained. "Sonic, this is a sorceric array, one of the most powerful forms of magic Mobius has ever seen. But it's impossible."

"That's one big array," Sonic commented. "How did you even come up with this? And why is it impossible?"

"It's impossible because this kind of sorcery was ancient when Mogul was a kid," she explained. "We're talking five or six thousand years ago. When that Emerald got embedded in his chest he stopped aging and his powers grew exponentially. But even with all that he wouldn't consider using something like this.

"You see these," she said pointing to the points of the pentagram, "are cities that once held hundreds of thousands of people. They form the base of the pattern. Mogul told me that these things are controlled remotely. If we try breaking the spell from within then it triggers an explosion that would level a quarter of the globe." Sonic let out a low whistle. "We need to find what's controlling this thing. Only then can we put an end to this."

"How the did you even find this?" Sonic asked and Fiona explained how she and Zeta had put the pieces together. "So is that what's causing this time loop?"

"No," Fiona said, shaking her head. "I've never heard of sorcery being able to do that so it has to be something else."

"Then the sooner we finish this job the sooner we can get outta here," Sonic said, turning the seat around and powering the shuttle up. Fiona strapped in next to him as the shuttle lifted off. She rubbed the bridge of her nose as her head pounded. The burning sensation crawling up her left arm let her know exactly what it was. Sonic looked at her with a concerned expression. "You okay?"

"It's just a headache," she lied, pushing the pain back and focusing on the task at hand. "Let's just get this over with."

It wasn't until a week and two cities later that Sonic knew he had to say something. He'd seen her getting progressively worse but had held back from saying anything until he was sure she'd have no choice but to admit it. She still wasn't to the point where he was worried for her health but it wouldn't be long until that point.

"So what on Mobius is going on up here?" he asked as they returned to the shuttle. "Every single city we've been to is stuck in whatever is causing the time loop. Are you sure there's no sorcery you've ever seen that can do this?"

"None that Mogul ever told me about," she admitted while shaking her head. "Of course the list of what he didn't tell would go on for miles. I only ever got enough information to do my job, that's it. Any other information he ever shared, like the array magic, was when I caught him in a generous mood and those were few and far between."

"I guess all that's left to do is finish this thing up," Sonic said, checking their flight path. "We're more or less on schedule and the return trip back to Xenodome will be long but uneventful. The last city is just a few hours away."

As they came to the city-state of Victory they received permission to land within the city, next to the Governor's Estate no less. As they stepped out of the shuttle Sonic wrapped himself tighter into his parka. The further north they went the colder the wind got and here it was almost unbearable. The large human that greeted them didn't seem to notice as they hurried inside.

"I'm surprised the Vanguard would bother sending someone all the way up here for this kind of thing," Governor Allen Restik commented as the three of them headed to his office. "Didn't the report I send out rule out any kind of foul play?"

"We never received the entire message," Sonic lied. "All we heard is that a former Xenodonian soldier died. Right about then is when we lost contact with everyone up here." The Governor nodded and picked up the phone to let the medical examiner know they would be stopping by. He led the two of them to an elevator where, once inside, he swiped a keycard, taking them into the depths of the mansion.

"Where are we going again exactly?" Fiona asked, glancing around.

"I had the body brought to my personal lab," the Governor explained. "There are several things that none of our technicians have been able to identify and here they can work in solitude without fear of reprimand for any questionable methods they need to use."

"There are questionable things you can do to a corpse?" Sonic asked and then mentally kicked himself. "Sorry, that just kinda slipped out." Surprisingly the Governor laughed.

"Not to worry," Allen said as they stepped off the elevator into a sterile white hallway. "I happen to agree with you. When we need to study the damage a new weapon does we may have to do things that are considered unethical by standard medical practices. But in this particular case we have something that has never been seen as far as I can tell." They entered the morgue where a small man in medical scrubs was pulling a body out of the cooler. He rolled down the cloth covering him to reveal a man in his mid-40s and a large tribal-looking tattoo running up the left side of his body. From his waist up were several large claw marks that went all the way into his body cavity. Instinctively Fiona held her left elbow as the burning returned.

"Any idea what did this to him?" Sonic asked, letting out a low whistle.

"The logical theory is that it was a feral Mobian," the doctor said. "There aren't any wild creatures up here that can leave marks like that. What's more interesting is his tattoo." He pulled up the man's police profile which included a full body photo and a list of all known tattoos. "Nothing in his records show anything like this until now. He was just a regular guy working as a bartender, nothing special about him."

"Have you guys gotten any special visitors lately?" The doctor looked to Allen who rubbed his chin.

"I wouldn't say 'special' so much as 'odd'," he answered, trying to remember the visit itself. "A few days ago some businessmen came in asking about setting up a mining operation outside of town. But the weird part of it is that he brought his kid along."

"That sounds familiar," Fiona pointed out and Sonic nodded. "This kid's name happen to be Nathan?" Now the Governor was curious.

"How did you know that?"

"Let's just say it's not the first time we've heard his name on this trip," Fiona said vaguely. "Anyway, did you ever catch who or what did this to him?" Allen shook his head.

"Usually these kinds of attacks happen outside the city in the tundra," he explained. "But this happened in the city limits, not too far from where he worked."

They thanked the Governor and went back up to the main floor where they could see a blizzard had rolled in. The door leading outside slid open and Sonic shut it immediately as frigid winds and snow poured into the mansion.

"So much for that idea," Sonic muttered. "This is actually the first storm we've seen the entire time we've been here, aside from the one surrounding this entire place."

"Since we're stuck there's something I want to check out," Fiona said and Sonic followed her as they worked their way to the Hall of Records. Sonic made a mental note that it seemed odd for the Governor to have all these things in his home but said nothing. Fiona told him what documents she was looking for and Sonic went about pulling them off the shelves. After several minutes he laid several tubes of paper on a nearby table and Fiona began opening them one-by-one. Sonic stared at the documents which were actually blueprints of the entire city.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Sonic asked after about ten minutes.

"I'm looking for recent changes in the city architecture," Fiona told him. "Part of that is figuring out if they use some kind of key to note additions." She pulled up the newest plan. "Like here for example. These marks here tell me that there were five recent additions to the city wall." She stopped as her eyes connected the dots. "Oh shit."

"That's never good," Sonic said. Fiona took out a marker and connected the dots so Sonic could see it too. "Oh shit." Across the city was the same array that was over the entire region. "Just what the hell is going on? This have anything to do with that Aquarius thing you were talking about?"

"I think so," Fiona replied as she started pulling other blueprints out. It took a moment for Sonic to recognize them as all the other cities they'd visited. On each of them Fiona drew the same pattern. "Who could have done this?" she asked as her arm started to burn again.

Before Sonic could reply one of the windows near the top of the room shattered, raining glass and snow down around the two of them. Something else landed too, a creature shrouded in blue smoke with tribal markings on the left side of its body. Its claws dug into the carpet as it let out a low growl followed by a vicious roar. It leapt at Fiona only to have Sonic intercept it with a hard uppercut to its chin. The creature barely moved from the blow and lashed out at him. Sonic jumped back but the claws cut right through his shirt and skimmed his chest, drawing small lines of blood. Sonic lashed out with one hand and blades of wind erupted from his fingertips. That managed to throw the creature back but it flipped back onto its feet almost immediately.

"Sonic, aim for the markings!" Fiona yelled. The beast turned its attention to her again and charged, red smoke forming around its claws and teeth. It was only a foot away from her when an aqua wave slammed into its left side. Its form faltered just as it released the red smoke at Fiona, covering her left arm and half of her torso. A second wave hit the creature, revealing the form underneath the smoke. Sonic's eyes widened as he recognized the man that was currently down in the morgue crouched down in front of them before he leapt back up the window he'd broken in from and vanished into the storm.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked Fiona as he sheathed Kaiyō Mujō.

"I'll live," she said, brushing the last of the smoke off her. "That attack is meant to paralyze, not kill."

"How do you know so much about these things?" He looked down at her exposed side and found his answer. "How long have you been hiding these?"

"Since we left Independence," Fiona explained, wincing as the tribal markings running up her arm pulsed with energy. "I honestly didn't think it'd advance this much while we were here. But I guess after seeing that first array I should have known."

A pounding on the door prompted Sonic to give Fiona his jacket. No sooner had she put it on was the door kicked in by none other than Allen Restik himself wearing combat gear. "What happened here?" he asked as he glanced around the room, his personal guard pouring in with weapons drawn. "We heard the window break and sounds of a battle."

"Something attacked us," Sonic explained, trying to decide just how much to say. "I have no idea what but it had some kind of shroud protecting it."

"And her?"

"Fiona and I are fine," Sonic assured him, "but this thing came after us and if I were a betting 'hog I'd say it'll come after us again. We should beat feet before it comes back for round two." The Governor's eyes narrowed briefly but he nodded. He helped them to the shuttle pad where the storm had finally started letting up.

"If you could do me one last favor," he yelled over the roar of the wind. "We could use some help in finding this creature. See if you can get Albion to send us any help." He handed Sonic a slip of paper with coordinates written on it. "You won't find them on any map but this will take you right to them." Sonic thanked him before stepping into the shuttle and setting Fiona down on the cot. The markings were up to her neck and the pulsing was getting faster. Sonic fired up the engines and the shuttle took off into night.

"Zeta, how much further until we get out of the storm?" he asked as he set the auto pilot.

"We have yet to hit the worst of it," she replied, materializing next to Fiona. "Based on recent weather maps we should pass through in the better part of an hour."

"That might not be soon enough," Sonic said, kneeling next to Fiona. "That other guy's tattoo stopped when it reached his ear. Just a moment ago this was at her neck and now it's moved up to her cheek." He pulled off his gloves and placed his hands on her arm. "Zeta, whatever you do don't crash us, okay?"

"Of course," the computer replied. She was worried that Sonic was going to do something reckless but she also had faith that he'd come out of it just fine. Without another word Sonic's hands began to glow and he was consumed in a cloud of smoke.


	15. Albion

Zeta gently put the shuttle down not far outside the city limits of Albion. She ignored what her sensors were telling her and focused on Sonic and Fiona. The blue smoke that had surrounded Sonic was almost completely gone now but left glowing blue runes inscribed on his skin. After a moment even those disappeared and he let loose a heavy sigh.

"Are you alright, Sonic?" she asked worriedly.

"I've had better days," he said, cracking his neck. "That should be the last of the energy to syphon off. How're her vitals holding?" Zeta brought up one of the screens.

"Fiona is fine now," she replied. "She's been stable for some time now. You could have actually stopped just after we left the storm."

"Couldn't take that chance," Sonic said as he stood. As if on cue Fiona's eyes fluttered open and she muttered something incoherent. "Morning, sunshine."

"Bite me," she replied. "What happened?"

"The short version is I saved your life and Zeta landed us without incident," he explained, handing her a water bottle. "The longer version is that I did my Magi thing by absorbing and then expelling the energy. Of course, once we left the storm then the spell just kinda gave out. You still had a lot of leftover energy to get rid of but you should be okay now. How're you feeling?"

"I've had worse hangovers," Fiona answered as she finished off the bottle. "I know what you want to ask and trust me after all this I know you deserve answers."

"Want, yes. Pushing, no," Sonic said and handed her a second water. "Listen, I'm the last person to demand answers from someone so when we have time and you wanna tell me then we can do this. Until then we need to find out what's doing this."

"One thing, though," Fiona said as she got off the cot. "That creature that attacked us is called a Phantom. They're about as deadly as they come and they can't be killed. Thankfully most of them only last a day or two."

"Most of them?"

"That one that attacked us looked like it'd been hanging around for a couple weeks." A look of concern crossed Sonic's face. "Yeah, I've never heard of these things doing that. There's a lot about the sorcery around here that doesn't make a lick of sense."

Sonic took a moment to gather his thoughts before saying, "I take it the reason you're telling me is that you expect to run into more of them," to which Fiona nodded. "Great. Nothing like a heads up. Anyway, we should get going before it gets much darker." They grabbed their gear and suited up for the cold. When they stepped out of the shuttle Sonic felt the cold wind bite all the way down to his bones. Fiona wasn't any better off so they ran into the city, hoping the buildings would at least make things bearable. They both turned on their flashlights as they passed the first line of buildings. Albion reminded Sonic more and more of Old Mobotropolis except for the utter desolation.

"Restik wanted help from here?" Fiona asked, breaking the silence. "It looks like this place was abandoned centuries ago."

"No way they're that out of touch," Sonic replied. "Still, if I didn't know better I'd agree with you." He looked around, shining his light into some of the windows before squatting to scoop some snow up. Fiona asked him what was wrong and he replied, "I'm not sure. Other than all the obvious things something seems off. I can normally feel the land's energy but not here. It's like the whole place is dead." As the wind picked up they hurried into what was once a store. Sonic rubbed his arms, trying to get the blood flowing again, as Fiona looked around.

"Sonic, if this place was actually abandoned then why do some of these have recent expiration dates?" she asked and Sonic joined her, trying to figure everything out.

"Something tells me we aren't going to get answers just standing here," he said. "Zeta, were you able to get a scan of the city on our way in?"

"I was, Sonic," Zeta said as a holographic map appeared on the cashier's counter. "Based on the patterns you two have been looking for I based my scan on finding something similar." Red lines forming the sorcery array appeared inside the city. "Unlike the others this one does not encompass the entire city."

"Great, just when we were starting to figure things out," Sonic muttered. "So what's at these points?"

"I was not able to get a definite answer while we were in flight but they seemed to be pillars of some kind. They are nearly a mile tall and at least a hundred feet in diameter."

"Somehow I doubt that the city built them," Sonic said, shutting down the hologram. "Let's take another look around, see if there are any supplies we can scrounge up." As Fiona gave the store a once over Sonic wandered upstairs into what looked like a living area. His flashlight fell onto a chair and he swore under his breath. Seated there was the dried frozen husk of what was once an echidna. "And I thought things couldn't get any worse," he muttered.

"Anything up there?" Fiona shouted.

"Yeah but nothing good," Sonic replied as he headed down the steps. "Whatever drained the land drained the people too."

"You mean..."

"Yeah." Fiona's hand came up to her mouth, trying to hold back anything coming up. "Let's check these pillars out. I want to know what's going on here."

The wind outside had barely died down but Sonic wrapped the wind around them and used shunpo to get them across the city. He'd gotten much better in the time since he'd learned it and only took about a hundred steps until they were next to the pillar. Sonic was barely surprised to see it was made of ice but a bit more to see a door leading inside. They went in to what they quickly saw had been a power station and a large grate in the floor giving off a soft orange glow. Fiona stood near it to feel heat coming up and called Sonic over.

"I've heard of this," Sonic told her. "Geothermal power. They must use it to power the city and keep it warm. Still, it's doing a pretty bang-up job considering how much snow and ice is out there." They went over to the monitors where Sonic could see that the tunnels for the power were deep, deeper than he thought physically possible. "Hey Fi, how thick is Mobius' crust?"

"From here? I'd guess no more than about twenty miles." Now she was curious. "Why?"

"Because as far as I can tell there's no magma to create this much energy. Somehow this city was getting its power from beneath the crust of the planet," Sonic said with a low whistle. "That's pretty impressive."

"And impossible," Fiona added. "Seriously, nothing about this place makes a lick of sense." Her light fell on a door on the far side of the room. As she got closer she felt the air get significantly colder until it was unbearable. "Sonic, can you feel anything from that door?"

"It's cold as hell," Sonic stated and Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Sonic, if my readings are correct then the door is at a temperature of absolute zero," Zeta piped in, a mixture of confusion and awe in her voice. "Simply put, that door is one of the coldest things in the universe." Fiona's eyes narrowed in worry as she headed back outside.

"Apparently that's a bad thing," Sonic said as he glanced back at her. "I don't see anything special about it that would make it do that. Do you think we could break it down?"

"Anything that comes close to the door would freeze almost instantly and shatter upon impact," Zeta told him. "However, something with significant mass and velocity may be able to destroy the door as well."

"So something big, heavy and fast moving?" Sonic asked and the computer confirmed. "Good to know."

"Don't bother," Fiona said as she reentered the building. "I wanted to take another look at the pillar and I happened to see energy flowing in and out of it. Sonic, this thing is like a giant antenna. It's sending and receiving energy and is probably what's controlling the storm around the Northern Territory."

"That whole remote array thing you were talking about when we first found these patterns?" Sonic asked and the fox nodded. "Great, just freaking great. I suppose there's some kinda force field preventing us from leaving in the meantime, right?" Now Fiona was surprised.

"How did you...?" she started.

"Just a lucky guess," Sonic replied disgusted. "It would be our luck for this to happen. Destroying the pillar probably isn't enough, is it? We'd have to take it out base and all."

"And likely not just one but at least two," Fiona added impressed. "You're starting to catch on pretty quick. What's at the center of the pattern?" Sonic brought up the map and looked it over.

"Not really sure," he answered, "but if I had to guess based on this I would say a temple or a church. How's the weather out there?"

"Passable," Fiona said, "but I don't know how long that'll last. If we're gonna go we should go now." Sonic closed Zeta up and picked up his flashlight as they headed back into the night, slowly working their way through an abandoned city.

Zeta kept them on track to the center of the array but after an hour they were still nowhere close. What worried Sonic more than how long it was taking was the fact that Fiona appeared to be in the same kind of pain as before. When they stopped to warm up Sonic asked and she rolled her sleeve up. The tattoos had already covered her arm and were beginning to spread onto her torso.

"We're too far into the array to turn back," Fiona told him as she covered herself. "We can either find out together what's going on or run away. Either way I'm probably not getting out of the city alive." Sonic grimaced but he knew she was right. Still, as they trekked through Albion he held her hand trying to bleed off some of the energy poisoning her body.

It was another two hours before they finally reached the center of the array. Like Sonic had said it was a temple though neither of them knew to who or what. What caught their attention was a pile of snow on the temple steps that was much larger than the others. Sonic brushed the snow away and muttered a curse. Fiona's free hand covered her mouth as she stared at the desiccated corpse. She helped Sonic clear the rest of the body, revealing that whoever this was had been wearing a suit. Sonic reached into the jacket, cringing as he did so, and pulled a card case out of the pocket. He popped it open before showing it to Fiona.

"Where have we seen this name before?" he asked rhetorically. Fiona sighed and Sonic shut the case. "What was a prospector doing all the way up here?" Before Fiona could answer the door of the temple opened slightly, enough for a female echidna to stick her head out.

"There are other survivors?" she asked excitedly. "Please, you need to come inside right away before they get you." Sonic was about to ask what 'they' were when he heard a familiar growling behind them. He turned to see the familiar form of at least seven phantoms stepping out of the shadows. He leapt up the stairs, dragging a very surprised Fiona with him, and the echidna opened the doors so they could pass. The moment she closed and locked the doors the phantoms slammed into them, beating and clawing for a few seconds before retreating. "You are very lucky to have gotten this far without being attacked," she said, lowering her hood. "But I'm afraid you're trapped here as well."

"I take it the guy outside tried leaving," Sonic asked and the woman nodded. "Well, we appreciate the help but we need to...!" Fiona let go of Sonic's hand and collapsed onto the ground. Her markings were pulsing as they visibly moved closer to the top of her head, even managing to burn through her shirt and jacket. "Fiona!"

"She's turning into one of them," the echidna stated, kneeling down next to Fiona. "Please, allow me to help her. I am a priestess after all." Sonic nodded and she placed her hands on Fiona's side. She then began to trace light blue symbols over her black markings. As she finished each symbol the markings slowed down, eventually retreating as they were absorbed by the priestess' spell. The priestess then drew a circle of symbols on the left side of Fiona's stomach and the fox sighed with content. "There. That should last you a few days until we either die of dehydration or those things break in and kill us."

"You're very pessimistic for a priestess," Sonic commented. "Still, thank you for helping her. I'm Sonic."

"Tikal," she said, taking his extended hand. "Truth be told I'm just a priestess-in-training but I'm happy I was able to help. I have a change of clothes if you'd like, young lady."

"I'd like that, thank you," Fiona said as she stood up. "Exhibitionism is fine in warm weather but a big no-no in sub-zero temps." Tikal led Fiona to the back of the temple while Sonic looked around. There were a handful of other survivors, most of them human but a few others were echidnas.

"Excuse me, mister," a timid voice said from behind him. Sonic turned to see a teenage boy with brown hair. "Tikal said you came from the outside. Is there any chance you've seen my father? Is he alive?" Sonic handed him the card case.

"This woudn't happen to be his, would it?" he asked and the boy nodded, tears forming in his eyes. "My condolences. What's your name?"

"Nathaniel," he answered, wiping the tears away. "My father is...was the owner of Neptan Prospecting."

"So you're the ones we've been following," Sonic told him. "We've been checking out some of the reports we've gotten from the north and somehow we ended up in your father's wake. Business must be booming if he was looking to expand this much." Nathaniel nodded before excusing himself, still clutching tightly to his father's cards. Sonic felt bad for the kid but there was nothing more he could do. Besides, he still had a job to do here.

"Any chance you guys know what happened here?" he asked the other echidnas who glanced at each other before answering him.

"Shouldn't a Guardian be able to figure that out on his own?" one of them asked, raising an eyebrow. "This is an act of sorcery. Someone is trying to drain our people of their power, not to mention the atrocity they've done to the land."

"Yeah, we figured out awhile back it was sorcery," Sonic said, "but what happened _here_ in Albion? This place looks like no one's lived here in centuries."

"Another effect of the sorcery poisoning this place," the echidna answered. "Your friend is lucky Tikal is experienced in handling this sort of thing. The phantoms are not to be trifled with."

"We were already attacked by one," Sonic agreed. "Fiona told me a little about them but why doesn't it seem to affect me? Or you guys for that matter?"

"Think of it like a sorcery overdose," another echidna said. "It can take decades for it to affect the humans but eventually it will. Mobians are the only other ones vulnerable to it since their bodies cannot expel energy."

"That would imply that the echidnas here are Magi," Sonic guessed and the others nodded. "And that's why I'm fine. So this array is meant to drain the land and people of their energy but for what purpose?"

"To feed the sorcerer's hunger," Tikal explained as she and Fiona returned. "Any sorcerer that could cast a spell like this would be immensely powerful and would require more energy to sustain his existence."

"Which explains why Mogul never did anything like this," Fiona said. "He had the Emerald feeding him for the longest time. A spell of this magnitude would keep a sorcerer fed for a long time."

"Are we talking weeks or months?" Tikal shook her head.

"Centuries at least," she said much to Sonic's surprise. "I know that you have many questions but we are about to begin service. You may join us if you like." The echidnas went towards the altar at the back of the temple as did the humans, much to the surprise of Sonic and Fiona.

"Something seem off here?" Sonic asked her and she nodded.

"If the array is meant to feed off of them then why aren't they affected here?" she said. "We're at the center of the spell. The effects should be strongest here, not the weakest."

"Did you recognize any of that scribble the priestess used?" Fiona shook her head. "Do you know what she meant by 'feeding the sorcerer's hunger'?"

"If I remember right most sorcerers increased their power by absorbing the life force from fallen enemies," she explained. "All life force, as it happens, is a person's soul. Doing it on a small scale is less noticeable so what I can't figure out why this guy would take the chance of wiping out an entire country."

"My guess is that this particular sorcerer isn't worried about subtlety," Sonic muttered as he tried to access Zeta's files. The computer on his arm was lifeless, completely drained of power. "Figures. Right when we need her help something drained her power cells. We might as well get comfy. With those phantoms outside we aren't going anywhere fast."


	16. The Sorcerer's Trap

**A/N: More action, just enough story! Sorry for the lack of action-filled chapters, it's just that this arc is supposed to set up the vast majority of plotlines down the road. Also, as a side note, will someone tell me why no one really cares about an obscenely overpowered villain (not that I'm at a loss for those (: )? Anyway, be sure to keep an eye out for updates to the "Light & Dark" crossover with SonicCrazyGal (no shame, don't I know it). Enjoy!**

* * *

Sonic leafed through some of the files he'd brought along in the event that he either didn't have Zeta or something went wrong. In his pack he'd brought along every file they had on the Northern Territory but after almost four days he hadn't found anything helpful, let alone relevant. Fiona was busy reading through what looked like a journal while munching on a small piece of one of their rations. They hadn't brought many supplies but they still shared what they could with the others there. He'd tried thinking of why they weren't affected by the spell in the temple but the near-constant growling from his stomach kept distracting him.

"I would literally kill for a sandwich right now," he said, throwing the papers onto the floor. "There's not a damn thing in this file that will do us a lick of good, aside from eating it."

"Would you like a time bomb just waiting to go off inside you?" Fiona snapped at him.

"I didn't mean-"

"No, you just don't care!" she said, keeping her voice just below a shout so the others wouldn't hear. "You don't have to worry about turning into one of those things outside so don't bitch to me about not being able to do anything!" Fiona took a moment and several breaths before saying, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. It's just I'm so damn hungry and these rations don't really do the trick."

"About that," Sonic said, looking around before leaning towards her. "Don't you think it's a little weird that these guys have been here longer than us but somehow aren't really affected by hunger?"

"They eat the stuff we offer them."

"But they're not at each other's throats about it," Sonic continued and Fiona lowered her head. "It's alright, I get it. The more I think about our situation the less sense it makes."

"Like how those phantoms didn't show up until _after _we got to the temple?" Fiona suggested and Sonic nodded. "The priestess, Tikal, showed me the spell she used to save me. If I didn't know better then I would say it was sorcery but I've never seen anyone write with pure energy." They both looked toward the group of Albion survivors who were in the throes of prayer for the third time that day. "And what is with all the church stuff? You'd think if there was a God He wouldn't let something like this happen."

"So not going there," Sonic said, "but you may still have a point. Is it just me or have they been praying more and more lately? Don't get me wrong, I'm all for religious tolerance but this seems a bit much." Sonic stood up and walked over to the group. They were mumbling something that he only caught bits and pieces of but still couldn't make any sense of it.

"Would you like to join us in worship, Sonic?" Tikal asked from the front of the group, her warm smile relaxing Sonic a bit. "You did not strike me as the religious type."

"I'm not really and I'm not about to start," Sonic replied bluntly. "This is probably just my curiosity getting the better of me but I was curious about who you're praying to." The priestess let out a heavy sigh.

"Once our order was known all across Mobius," Tikal explained as she invited Sonic closer. "But like all great things it eventually fell to the ravages of time. Many abandoned the order in favor of newer, more modern religions but we have remained faithful to the Master our entire lives."

"Master? Is that like Almighty or Maker?" Sonic asked but Tikal shook her head, still smiling.

"Our Master is much different than them," she said, "for he walks among us even now. We are his servants and his vessels. We live to serve his will." She turned to Sonic who could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing. "We would like for you and Fiona to join us. He has promised to deliver us from the fate of those outside as long as we are faithful. I am sure that you both have so much unfinished work."

"I'm...We're good," Sonic said hesitantly. "You, uh, never said what the name of your order was."

"We belong to the Order of Ixis, like our Master before us and all of his students before him," Tikal explained as Fiona joined them. "I have no doubt that Fiona has heard of us."

"Sonic, we need to go. Now," she insisted, trying to pull him away from Tikal.

"What's she talking about, Fi?" Sonic asked.

"The Order of Ixis trains and develops sorcerers like Mogul and Naugus," she explained quickly and Tikal chuckled.

"Those incompetent fools?" she said, her demeanor completely different. "Naugus was a madman when our Master found him and Mogul...well, Mogul had potential until he let the Emerald's power go to his head."

"Who, or what, are you?" Sonic asked as he and Fiona backed away. As they did the other survivors stood up and fell into a file behind Tikal who just stared at them.

"What do you...?" She closed her eyes briefly and smiled. "I see. I was a bit too careless with my words. I suppose that even after ten thousand years I still have a few things to learn." Her eyes opened, revealing glowing ice-blue irises. "We have yet to be properly introduced, Sonic Hedgehog. I am Ixis Nepta, Grand Sorcerer of the Chikaran Dynasty." Fiona's eyes widened at the name. "I see you know who I am, girl. If that's the case then you know exactly what I'm capable of."

"That's why none of the sorcery made sense," Fiona explained. "It's because it's you. But if you're in her body then why have we been following the kid there?" Nepta/Tikal turned to look at Nathaniel.

"You mean Nathaniel?" she asked, raising a hand and twisting it. Nathaniel's form twisted briefly before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. "I needed some incentive for you to follow my breadcrumbs all the way here. He was a loyal vessel but a bit on the frail side for my tastes. Humans are all like that, the children even more so. He's served his purpose and now he will suit my needs quite nicely." The remaining smoke converged on Tikal's body as she raised her head, absorbing the boy's essence. After a moment she lowered her head to look at them, her appetite sated for the time being.

"You monster," Sonic said, his hand on Kaiyō Mujō. "You used a kid to lay a trap and then _that's_ his fate? Your dinner?"

"A child's soul is considered a delicacy among sorcerers," Nepta explained as her staff formed in her hand. "I'm feeling generous, Sonic. Tell you what, I'll grant you and the girl one last request. After that I'll take your body for my own and she'll be the first soul I devour."

"I've got a request for you alright," Sonic said grinning. "Go to hell." Nepta's smile faded.

"Do you honestly believe that you can escape this place?" she asked. "Actually, I would prefer if you tried. You'll be easier to possess once your spirit is broken."

"Have fun catching up!" With that Sonic and Fiona vanished in a blast of wind leaving Nepta and her servants in the temple.

"A good attempt," she said with a smirk, "but your little parlor tricks won't work for very long." She turned to her followers. "Hellhounds, track them down. You can kill the girl if you like but bring Sonic back here alive at all cost."

"Yes, Lord Ixis," they droned. Blue sigils began to glow on their left sides and black smoke wrapped around them. They dropped to all fours, howled, and smashed through the front door as they joined their brothers. Nepta stepped outside and waved her hand at the snow. Sigils appeared on the ground as four mounds of snow formed. The piles began to grow as the ground beneath them was consumed in the process, forming golems that stood almost twenty feet tall with concrete arms and feet.

"If they somehow manage to elude the hounds, smash everything around them into dust," she commanded and the golems moved out.

Sonic and Fiona ducked into an abandoned house, trying to escape the scent of the creatures chasing them. Sonic's blood oozed out of a dozen claw marks and Fiona was in no better shape. He closed his eyes, redirecting their scent away from the building so that they could catch their breath.

"Persistent little bastards," Sonic muttered. "Are phantoms normally that fierce?"

"I was wrong," Fiona apologized. "Those things aren't phantoms but they're close. It also explains why they've been around so long. Hellhounds don't disappear after two days, they hang around 'til you kill them."

"Any ideas on that?" Sonic asked but Fiona just shook her head. "Great, so what's the game plan?" She was about to answer when the ground began to shake in a slow steady rhythm. Sonic peeked through the window to see one of the snow golems smashing buildings, hellhounds hot on its heels. "You are freaking kidding me."

"Bad?"

"So much worse." Sonic looked around, trying to plan an escape route. "We go through the back door and head towards the closest pillar. Then we find some way to smash the damn things and get the hell out of here."

"It's insane and probably impossible, considering who this is," Fiona told him, "but it's also our best chance." They slipped out the back not a moment too soon as the house collapsed behind them and the golem spied them running off. The hellhounds let out a snarl and took chase until Sonic's shunpo put them far behind. Sonic would land on a rooftop, adjust how he was holding Fiona, and then head to another spot. It was only a couple minutes until they were close to one of the pillars and Sonic set Fiona down, drawing Kaiyō Mujō and calling out to her. She remained in her katana form as Sonic closed his eyes.

"I could really use a hand here, Kai," Sonic whispered.

**_I'm sorry, Sonic,_** she replied in his head. **_Nothing I have will be enough to smash that pillar. Ryūkai tsume is strong but not strong enough. But there is someone else who could help._** Sonic grimaced at her suggestion but nodded anyway.

_That beam thing you used against Kinos, can you teach me to use that?_ he asked Kuroc and the Hollow scoffed.

**I suppose I can,** he replied, **but from the look of it even a cero won't be enough to destroy that base. I'll let you figure out the rest.** The Hollow gave him a quick lesson and Sonic opened his eyes. White stripes formed across his body as his eyes changed. He leapt into the air and held his right hand towards the pillar base. A sphere of black and red formed in his palm, a piercing shriek filling the air.

"Cero!" Sonic said. A wave of energy shot out towards the base, barely damaging the buildings around it let alone to the base itself. "Damn it, I need more!" Sonic swore until an idea came to him. He placed his left hand over his face, pictured the mask that had formed after the Tournament, and pulled the resulting energy down. He felt his reiatsu become heavy and dense as he charged another cero. This time he fed the energy into Kaiyō Mujō while readying a ryūkai. When the energies were blended he yelled, "Ryūkai tsume!" and swung. Rather than an arc this ryūkai came out as a beam of dark blue with streaks of black. The blast slammed into the pillar base, leveling the buildings around it and sending a wave of energy up the column. The pillar shattered and dissolved into energy as Sonic landed on the rooftop. He dismissed the mask as the barrier finally became visible.

"One down, one to go," Fiona said, trying to ignore how he looked with the mask on. "You able to use another one of those?"

"I should be able to," Sonic said, feeling very tired all of a sudden. "C'mon, I know just where to go." Fiona latched onto his back as Sonic leapt from roof-to-roof. Ever since their earlier encounter they had yet to see any more hellhounds or golems, leaving them in an unsettling quiet.

When Sonic finally stopped he was exhausted. He'd never used shunpo this much and carrying Fiona at the same time was no easy task. She asked if he was alright and he nodded, leaving her to scout the area. They were back where they'd entered the barrier but there were still no signs of being followed.

"You don't suppose they just gave up the chase, do you?" she asked quietly. Sonic shook his head. "Yeah, I didn't think so either. Which means they're probably waiting for us here."

"Let's not waste any time then," Sonic said, bringing his left hand to his face. He was about to summon the mask when the building they were standing on began to quickly freeze. Sonic grabbed Fiona and jumped just as where they had been froze over.

"I'm actually impressed you destroyed one of the conduits," Tikal's voice said, echoing in the streets. "But if you think that I'll let you destroy another you are gravely mistaken." Sonic looked down to see at least two dozen hellhounds circling where they would land along with four snow golems. He looked toward the pillar base and saw Nepta standing on her own pillar, her staff pulsing with power.

_No choice,_ he thought and formed the mask while Fiona clung to him for dear life. "Hold on, Fi," he said, his voice distorted by the mask. "I've only got one shot so I gotta make this count." He charged the cero and ryūkai together and fired the blast towards Nepta who simply raised her staff. The ryūkai slammed into a barrier but the sheer force of it caught Nepta off-guard, her concentration slipping for a split second. The wave tore through the barrier and Nepta to strike the pillar base, destroying it and the pillar. As they fell Sonic could see the barrier start to flicker on and off. He landed and prepared to take off again when one of the snow golems swung at him. He blocked with his free arm, feeling the bones in his left arm shatter in the process. The blow flung him and Fiona past where the barrier had been and onto the street. Three hellhounds charged them only for the barrier to flicker on and disintegrate them in blasts of smoke and feral screams. Fiona lifted a now-unconscious Sonic onto her shoulder and limped towards the city edge, turning only briefly to see Nepta blast away the smoke surrounding her. The sorcerer turned to face them, her eyes burning with anger.

Sonic was still out when Fiona made it back to the shuttle, setting him on the co-pilot's chair. "Zeta, we need to be airborne NOW," she said, trying to gun the engines.

"If we don't follow the take-off protocol-" the computer started but Fiona cut her off.

"We have the most powerful sorcerer in existence pissed off at us and sending an army of golems and hellhounds at us!" she yelled. "Screw the protocol!" Zeta was silent as she acquiesced, speeding up take-off. As the shuttle left the ground Fiona heard the familiar howl of the hellhounds as they ran towards the shuttle with two golems striding right behind them.

"Starboard side!" Zeta warned and Fiona juked left, dodging a boulder that had been thrown at them. "Now port! Above you!" The fox piloted away from the next few rocks before they were finally out of reach. She sat back and let the auto-pilot do its job, her heart racing with adrenaline.

"What did I miss?" Sonic asked groggily after almost an hour, wincing at the pain in his arm.

"Other than Zeta saving our bacon, not much," Fiona replied. "How are you feeling?"

"My arm hurts like hell but I think the worst of the damage is healed," he said, bending his arm to test it. "It'll still take a few days to heal but I can use it if push comes to shove. You?"

"Alive," she said simply, laughing for the sake of being able to. "I don't think I've ever been more scared in my entire life but somehow we're both still here, alive and kickin'. When we get home I'm going to take the longest shower of my entire life."

"I second that," Sonic added with a smile. "After all this I never want to see snow again."

Without warning the shuttle was rocked by a violent explosion As Fiona struggled to regain control. "Zeta! What was that?"

"The shuttle has suffered damage to its starboard wing," the computer replied and Sonic checked the starboard hull camera.

"When you say 'damage' don't you mean 'completely gone'?" Sonic asked, showing Fiona the image. As he did something large slammed into the ship's belly and caused the shuttle to plummet to the ground. Sonic and Fiona both tried to strap in but it was too late.

As the shuttle hit the snow Sonic wasn't sure who hit the front window first, just that one of them did and they, and the window, were ejected from the ship. The snow broke their fall, not by much but it was something. Sonic tried to move but everything hurt. He spotted the smoking remains of their shuttle as the ground began to quake in a steady rhythm. He looked up to see another snow golem crush the ship with ease and then walk towards them. As it stood above them Sonic could've sworn he saw it smile as it raised its foot.

After that he felt the welcoming embrace of darkness consume him.


	17. Serenity

**A/N: Double update (kinda)! Both this chapter and the continuation of 'Light & Dark' are up today so be sure to check it out. Thanks to fellow author 'The Sky Hedgehogian Maestro' the next chapter will let you know what this is all leading up to. I'm big on story and character development (like you couldn't tell) but just because I know in my head where this is going and what everything adds up to it doesn't mean you guys do. I will do my best to keep it from getting too wordy. Until then, enjoy the crossover and enjoy this!**

* * *

Ringing. Unbearable ringing. Not to mention the fuzzy vision and muffled voices calling out to him. The comfortable black surrounding him was quickly being pierced by a blinding light and unrecognizable figures saying his name over and over.

"-nic! Sonic!" one of them said, distinctly male. "There! He's coming out of it now."

Sonic blinked several times, trying to determine whether he had just dreamed the last two weeks or if he was now dead and somehow managed to pass on to the afterlife. The searing pain in his left arm was trying to tell him that he was still alive but he did his best to ignore it. Truth be told he'd rather have been crushed underfoot by a monster than eaten by a chimera or possessed by Ixis Nepta. Was that so much to ask for?

"Welcome back to the waking world, friend," one of the men said, an elderly chipmunk with friendly features. "You're lucky to be in one piece after the mess we found the two of you in."

Fiona. That got Sonic's attention as he quickly sat up. His arm protested, flaring with renewed pain and forcing him to lie back down with a pained groan. "Easy there, pal," the other male said, this one a much younger wolf with charcoal grey fur. "You took a hell of a beating and it'll take a bit for your body to heal, even for a Guardian."

"How is it that everyone seems to know that?" Sonic asked through gritted teeth. "I tell one person and keep it on the down low and now every single person I meet seems to know."

"Only the ones who are Magi do," the chipmunk pointed out as Sonic turned to stare at him. "We know who you are, Sonic Hedgehog Guardian of the Wind. Needless to say, it's an honor to meet you in person." Before he could ask anymore the wolf shoved a pill in his mouth and handed Sonic a glass of water. He drank the water and swallowed the pill, suddenly remembering that he was starving.

"How long have I been out and what did I just take?" he asked, sitting up slowly and swinging his feet over the edge. "And who do I have to kill for a chili dog?"

"Breakfast should be in before too long," the chipmunk replied, laughing. "The medicine you just took is an herbal painkiller we've been using for some time. It'll take the edge off your arm until you can fully recuperate. You were unconscious when we brought you in and that was a couple hours ago. Do you remember what happened?"

"One of the golems must have caught up to us," Sonic explained, tucking his arm in to reduce some of the pain. "It tore one of the wings off the shuttle and then hit us from below, causing us to crash." He shook his head. "Right about then I see it stomping towards us and about to smash us to bits. I must have passed out right after that." The elder nodded to the younger wolf as he placed his hands on Sonic's left arm, his hands glowing with light blue energy. As the light subsided ice formed around Sonic's arm like a cast. It was cool to the touch and more comfortable than Sonic would have thought possible for ice. "Not bad," he commented. "So how did we survive?"

"You are not the only Guardian here," the elder said with a smirk, looking to the wolf. Sonic looked to the two of them, slowly realizing what he meant.

"You're both..."

"The whole village, except the children of course," the elder finished as Sonic stood up. "Thank you, Michael, that will be all for the time being." Michael, the wolf, gave a silent nod and left the room. "I am Elder Trent of the village of Serenity, the last bastion of the Magi." Sonic's jaw went slack as he heard this, his brain still only semi-conscious. "Your friend, the fox, is fine. She was still conscious when we found you and relatively uninjured. Dr. Marilyn is currently touring the village with my granddaughter."

"Doctor who?" Sonic asked and the Elder handed him Fiona's ID card. On it was Fiona's picture along with the name 'Dr. Marilyn Monroe', causing Sonic to sigh. "She could at least use a good fake name when she gets these things made."

"I had a feeling that wasn't her name. Still, I let it slide. She can do no harm here nor do I think she wants to." The door to his room opened as a small blue fox with four tails walked in, her bright orange hair in stark contrast to her fur. She was carrying a large tray of food and Fiona wasn't far behind with a matching tray. She had a few bandages on her face and some visible bruises but other than that she seemed no worse for wear.

"Here you are, Mr. Hedgehog," the girl said, handing him the tray while Fiona nibbled on the other one, earning a curious look from Sonic.

"What? I've seen you eat and you can't have my breakfast," she told him playfully, maneuvering the tray away from him. "You feeling any better?"

"That painkiller hasn't kicked in yet but I'll live," Sonic replied, digging into the breakfast. "So, who are you, kiddo?"

"This is my granddaughter, Kiarra Volkov," the Elder explained, putting his arm around the girl's shoulders.

"She doesn't really share the family features," Fiona pointed out as a sausage link hung out of her mouth.

"She's...adopted," the Elder answered rather hesitantly. "Her parents passed away some time ago so I took responsibility for raising her. Actually, the entire town pitched in but I've been the primary caregiver for some time now."

"That was nice of you," Sonic said, setting down the empty plate and fork. "So what's up with this place? You said all of you are Guardians."

"Kiarra, why don't you go see if Mrs. Johnson needs any help while her husband is out," the Elder suggested as he crouched next to Kiarra. The nine year old pouted briefly but did as she was asked. When he was sure that she had left the house the Elder continued. "Our village was founded after the last Ragnarök as a safe haven where violence was prohibited. Unfortunately in order to maintain that peace we needed the strength to keep others away or hide us from particularly powerful enemies."

"I can think of someone we've met recently who'd love to find this place," Fiona pointed out, sending a chill up Sonic's spine. "How sure are you that we weren't followed?"

"Please, miss, give us some credit," the Elder said with a sly smile. "This is not the first time we have crossed paths with a sorcerer. We can handle a small-time magician."

"This is Ixis Nepta we're talking about," Fiona said forcefully but he just stared at her. "Am I the only one who realizes just how dangerous this person is?"

"Ixis Nepta is a myth," the Elder replied. "Many sorcerers over the years have taken his name to promote their own but they have all fallen. The two of you are welcome to stay here while your wounds heal. Once that is accomplished, however, I would ask that you both leave. Soldiers and sorcerer apprentices tend to attract unwanted attention." With that the Elder left the room.

"Is what he said true?" Sonic asked after a few moments. "That you weren't just Mogul's servant but his apprentice too?" Fiona scoffed.

"Not that you'd call it a normal apprenticeship," she explained. "The only reason he had me learn anything was so that I could fight against others as his proxy. I also trained as an assassin, you wanna rip into me for that too?"

"You've seen how I was taught to fight," Sonic reminded her, "but how many times have you actually seen me use what I've learned? So you've done some questionable things, so have I. Mogul made you do most if not all of them but my sins are mine alone." He sighed, closing his eyes and massaging the bridge of his nose. "Can we not fight about this and just be happy that we survived the impossible?"

"I suppose you have a point," Fiona said with a chuckle. "C'mon. You have to check this place out." She led him outside where the snow sparkled in the morning sun but the temperature felt rather mild. Next to each house was either a well or small greenhouse, fresh fruit and vegetables visible inside them. Sonic could also hear the calls of livestock not far from them. This was the epitome of idyllic peace.

"I can see why they don't want violence around here," Sonic commented. "This place is...wow."

"Pretty much what I said," Fiona agreed as they walked around. "If it weren't for the fact that they're kicking us out I wouldn't mind settling down here."

"What do you say we meet the locals, figure out what this place is about?" Sonic asked. Fiona agreed and they both started to walk around.

They quickly discovered that the villagers had no interest in talking about the village or themselves. From watching them Sonic could see that they were very friendly with each other, likely meaning that it was just him and Fiona they didn't like. In fact, the only people that would talk with them were the Elder and little Kiarra. Even still they didn't say much but the Elder was much clearer as to why.

"We prefer our solitude," he had explained. "No doubt when you return your superiors will want a full report and then they too will come looking for us." There was truth in his words but despite Sonic's promise to not say anything he was still stonewalled for answers.

Two days later Sonic was on a jog through the village, trying to kill his boredom and clear his head. Fiona seemed scared of him lately and as a result spent as little time with him as she could. It wasn't as if Sonic didn't know why. She had been right there when he'd hollowified. It wasn't a pleasant thing to see, let alone experience first-hand, especially after she'd seen what had happened at the Tournament.

Absent-mindedly he scratched at the ice cast around his arm. He didn't know why it didn't give him frostbite and he honestly didn't care; it was a cast and it was starting to get itchy. He headed for the southern edge of the village, planning to run around the border using shunpo. He'd gotten better since learning the technique but running from Nepta in Albion had proven that he still had a lot of work to do. Still, saying here for the last couple days had allowed him to lower his guard for the first time in what felt like years.

Imagine his surprise when not far from the border one of the village scouts came limping in, blood soaking through his right side. He only managed to stutter a, "Help," before collapsing in the snow. Sonic rushed over and began packing snow on the massive cut. It wasn't deep enough to do permanent damage but he'd bleed out before too long. The villagers that were finally responding were yelling at him to get away, to let one of their own handle it. Sonic ignored them, placed his hand on the packed snow, and then said, "Naoru." The snow glowed for a moment and then disappeared. The wound was gone, leaving behind only a nasty scar and bloody clothes. Sonic helped the scout up.

"Thank you very much," he said, giving Sonic a quick bow. "But I need to find the Elder. Someone managed to follow you two here." Sonic's eyes widened as the thought of Nepta following them crossed his mind. As a result he almost missed the familiar whistling through the air. In the blink of an eye Sonic drew Kaiyō Mujō and deflected the sword that was aimed for the scout. The villagers backed up and the scout, after thanking Sonic again, ran off.

"I was hoping you'd be the one to save him," a familiar voice said. "Good to see you haven't lost your edge, Sonic Hedgehog." Sonic looked around until he saw him, the familiar red cloak flapping in the wind. Gilgamesh stood on one of the rooftops, a katana already drawn. "You look different, Sonic. Dare I say...stronger."

"Why are you here, Gilgamesh?" Sonic asked, trying to keep his temper in check. "And why did you nearly kill that man? If you came for me then you all you had to do was ask."

"I know your type," the human said, jumping from the roof and landing on his feet with ease. "You don't fight at your best without incentive." He pointed the blade at Sonic. "This time I will cut you down. I've seen your best and I know that I can defeat you."

"No."

The human gave Sonic a curious glance. He had expected many things, just not that. A swordsman who refused to fight? "You don't see me as a threat?" Gilgamesh asked.

"It doesn't matter. There's no reason for us to fight," Sonic explained, sheathing Kaiyō Mujō. "I only fought you before because you threatened my sensei and the scout you just tried to cut down is fine. So tell me, why should I fight you?" Gilgamesh smiled at that.

"I suppose this is where I say something along the lines of 'I'll kill everyone here if you don't', right?" he taunted. "I could if I were a less honorable man. If you must know I was attacked first. You are my only opponent here, Sonic, and like you said I'm only interested in fighting you. We can fight here and end it or I can hunt you down for the rest of your days. Your choice."

Sonic grimaced. He had been worried Gilgamesh would threaten the villagers but thankfully he hadn't. He turned to them, most of them wearing neutral expressions but the few that had seen him save the scout were nodding their approval. "Fine," he said finally, turning back to the human. "Let's settle this."

Gilgamesh barely gave him any warning. He'd have cleaved off Sonic's arm if the hedgehog had been a second slower. The force of Sonic's swing pushed the swordsman back but he quickly recovered. Sonic had the speed advantage as the wakizashi was easier to maneuver than the katana but he also had the impression Gilgamesh was waiting for something. Still, rather than take any chances each blow that the human threw at him Sonic either block, parried, or dodged.

Sonic's speed only served to make Gilgamesh swing harder and faster. After an unexpected thrust the human managed to score a hit on Sonic's cheek while the hedgehog's counter struck Gilgamesh's sword arm. While Sonic seemed distracted by his cut the human pounced, swinging with enough force to clear a small path in front of his blade. In the space of a heartbeat Gilgamesh turned the blade and swung again, forcing Sonic to support his sword with his shoulder.

As Sonic pushed against Gilgamesh's sword his mind wandered back to the cut on his cheek. It stung, sure, and that he could deal with. But when it had cut him he thought he had felt something, something that said this was more than just a piece of steel like all the weapons Gilgamesh had used before. With a grunt he pushed Gilgamesh's sword away and thrust at the humans shoulder, scoring a heavy blow in the process. Sonic spotted a flash of steel in the resulting blood spray and jumped back, the blade missing his chest by a hair's breadth.

Fiona watched from the middle of the crowd as Sonic fought Gilgamesh. Both were moving with such speed that they appeared as nothing but blue and red blurs interrupted with the clash of steel. She had nearly forgotten about seeing Sonic train but he'd been right, she'd only ever seen him use those skills a handful of times and each time had been non-lethal. Still, as the fight continued she could have sworn Sonic was starting to enjoy it.

"What's going on?" Kiarra asked, tugging on Fiona's jacket.

"Sonic's fighting the man who hurt one of the villagers," she explained, kneeling down so she was on eye level with the kid.

"But Mr. Johnson is okay, right?" the young fox asked, confused by the situation. "So why is he fighting?"

"Because this man followed us and Sonic feels responsible," Fiona answered. "He also doesn't want this to happen to anyone else that helps us."

"So...he's fighting to keep other people safe?" The question caught Fiona off-guard but she still couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," she replied. Kiarra smiled and nodded before running off. Fiona turned back to the fight that still seemed evenly matched.

Sonic jumped back and had to lean back immediately to keep from being decapitated. It was blatantly obvious now that Gilgamesh had been holding back as his speed and strength continued to increase in addition to his skill in handling his sword. Yet the only injury that Sonic had was still the one on his cheek which refused to heal. He had cut the human several times now but none of them seemed to affect him. They actually had the opposite effect, driving him to fight with more fervor. Sonic grimaced, knowing what he had to do.

"Vanish into the night sky, Kaiyō Mujō!" he said and she entered her katana shikai. With a single step Sonic was behind Gilgamesh. A single slash sent blood spilling onto the snow and Gilgamesh, rather than roaring in pain, just laughed and attempted a counter. By the time he had turned around Sonic was already gone. Gilgamesh glanced to his right to see him mid-thrust and leaned back to avoid it but the blade still managed to lightly score his chest. He smirked and was about to issue a taunt until the blade began to glow. The thrust pushed the aqua energy forward, taking Gilgamesh along with it. The human quickly recovered and leapt towards Sonic, locking blades with him.

"I expected no less of one of Masamune's pupils," Gilgamesh said. "But you don't seem to understand the situation." He twisted his blade so that their sides were pressed against each other. "Bleed him dry, Juuchi Yosamu!" The blade flashed blood red and with a push Gilgamesh threw Sonic back and attacked with renewed strength.

"Sonic!" Elder Trent yelled, working his way to the front of the crowd. "You must not let that blade cut you! Juuchi Yosamu belonged to the founder of the Kurōkami and cuts both body and spirit."

"Thanks, old man," Sonic thanked him, taking a moment to catch his breath. He wouldn't say it but he knew that right now he was outmatched. Knowing what he needed to do he slammed the pommel of Kaiyō Mujō into his cast and shattered the ice. He then closed his eyes, trying to center himself.

"Are you trying to nap or surrender?" Gilgamesh taunted him as a fine red mist rose from Juuchi Yosamu. His mouth twisted into a smile under his cloak. "Or are you going to use the techniques the old man taught you to kill me?"

"I accepted your reason for a fight but I refuse to kill you," Sonic replied calmly. After another moment he opened his eyes, the normally kind black eyes cold and hard.

"Your eyes...they're the eyes of a murderer," Gilgamesh said with a chuckle. "How many people have died by your hands?"

"Too many," Sonic answered, sheathing Kaiyō Mujō at his side. "Since you seem determined to drag this fight out I'll show you why I never fight at full strength." Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow as Sonic stepped forward and vanished in a puff of snow. The human's eyes widened as Sonic sped towards him without shunpo, nudging Kaiyō Mujō out of her sheath as he stepped in front of Gilgamesh. He drew her, slamming the pommel into the human's ribs and shattering two of them. In the same movement he pulled the sheath from his side and struck Gilgamesh's cheek with it. The momentum Sonic had built up threw the human back but he still managed to flip himself and land on his feet. He had one hand on his side holding his broken ribs and his breathing was ragged.

"I should have expected that," he admitted, gripping his sword tightly. Sonic said nothing; he only sheathed his sword again. "I forgot that battōjutsu was your specialty, a mistake that I will not make twice." Sonic charged again, both hands on his sheathed sword. Gilgamesh swung Juuchi Yosamu only for the hedgehog to block it using the tsuba and tsuka of the sheathed Kaiyō Mujō. He coiled his right arm back, wind wrapping around his fist.

"Blades of Wind," he said, punching Gilgamesh in the chest. The human roared in pain as the blast tore open his cloak and spilled blood onto the snow. Grimacing in pain, he batted away Sonic's sword with his free hand and struck again with his sword only for Sonic to vanish the moment before it connected. He looked up just as Sonic drew Kaiyō Mujō again for a downward swing. Gilgamesh blocked it but the force from the impact cleared the ground around them.

Gilgamesh pushed Sonic back, trying to give himself a chance to breathe. He could not question Sonic's skill or motives but found it hard to believe that while this boy easily had the ability to kill him he still refused to. He watched as Sonic sheathed his sword once more.

"What do you know about the vital points, Gilgamesh?" Sonic asked, one hand still on the tsuka.

"There are nine points to focus on regardless of your style," the swordsman answered, curious to know where this was going. "The head, shoulders, hands, hips, groin, and chest. Why do you ask?"

"What if I told you there was a way to hit all nine at the same time?" Sonic asked and Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes.

"It's impossible," he replied, "and even if you could you'd slaughter anyone you'd use it against. If by some miracle they survived they'd be crippled for life."

"I'm glad you know the stakes," Sonic said, dropping his stance. "I've practiced every day since I first saw it and I'm pretty confident I can hit all nine now."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to know that it's impossible to dodge or block this," Sonic replied. "I'm easily faster than you and my master hit me before I could even think." Gilgamesh sighed, sheathed Juuchi Yosamu and held his hands out to the side.

"Then kill me if you feel it's the only way, Sonic," the human said, half taunting and half serious. "Kill me and add me to that list of yours."

Sonic grimaced, his hand tightening around Kaiyō Mujō. _All I have to do is__ cripple him,_ he thought. _I only need to make him admit defeat and this will be done with._ He charged, drawing Kaiyō Mujō and focusing on the nine points. He could feel himself accelerate as Gilgamesh came closer. But in the moments before he came in range Gilgamesh dropped his stance and took a step forward. And then another with his left as Juuchi Yosamu came screaming out of its sheath.

The blow hit Sonic across his chest, sending him crashing into the snow. He tried to move but his entire body felt like it was on fire. His left hand was across his chest trying to stem the flow of blood. He looked down, expecting the snow beneath him to be stained red but there was nothing. He looked at his arm but there was no blood on it or the wound.

"Our last fight made me wonder about that blade of yours, especially in the way that it could change shapes," Gilgamesh explained, sensing Sonic's confusion, "so I set about obtaining a similar weapon. It took some time but I came upon Juuchi Yosamu, the sword of the Kurōkami founder Muramasa. Did you know that, according to legend, Muramasa used to drink the blood of his enemies after the battle? He told his men it was the only way to quench his bloodlust. While I doubt that's true about him it is more than true of his weapon." Sonic managed to stand, Kaiyō Mujō in one hand and the other still holding his chest. The red mist that had been floating around Juuchi Yosamu earlier was now a quickly dissipating cloud. "The old man was close when he warned you. This blade _does_ cut the spirit but it devours the body. It won't calm down until it's had its fill."

"How...how did you...?" Sonic tried saying, every word making the burning sensation worse.

"Counter your attack?" Gilgamesh finished with a chuckle. "I thought you'd enjoy my little act. The truth is rather simple: You're fast, I'm faster."

As Sonic stared at the swordsman he felt his body starting to get cold. _I've lost too much blood,_ he realized, falling to a knee. _That sword's going to drain me completely unless I heal this wound._ He'd already lost the feeling in his outer digits and he wasn't sure if he could come back from this. He took another look at Gilgamesh who seemed surprised by something; what it was Sonic couldn't tell. He was about to ask what his deal was when with a _snap!_ he was frozen in a block of ice.

"That's enough!" a female voice shouted above the crowd, catching Gilgamesh's attention. "Don't you think enough blood has been spilled today?" An adult female fox with blue fur, fiery orange hair, and four tails walked out of the crowd, her ice-blue eyes practically glowing. Even in the cold she wore a light jack, skirt, and sandals with straps extending up her calves. "As he is Sonic cannot defeat you so leave him and this place for good."

"My blade has not drunk its fill," Gilgamesh replied, perturbed. "And who are you to interrupt our fight?"

"Someone who will end this fight for him if you do not leave peacefully." The woman's eyes flashed causing Gilgamesh to take a step back. But even as he did Juuchi Yosamu pulsed, pulling him forward to try and pierce the fox's chest.

"No!" the human yelled as the woman sidestepped his attack. "Juuchi Yosamu, I am your wielder and you will obey _me_!" As Gilgamesh struggled with the blade the veins in his head began to pulse until his eyes were completely red.

"That really is Muramasa's sword," the woman realized. "If I remember right it won't rest until it's taken a life or is destroyed." She blocked an attack with an ice barrier and countered with a blow to the chest that threw the human back. The human flipped and landed on his feet just as large Nihon dragons rose from the snow, biting down into his shoulders and pinning him to the ground. "If you'd like I can free you from its control," the woman offered but Gilgamesh just snarled at her, breaking through the dragons with the tip of his blade aimed at her heart.

The woman was so surprised that he'd broken through her technique so easily that she had no time to react to an attack. A jet of flame from behind her snapped her out of it as Gilgamesh stopped his attack. She watched as two glowing ribbons whipped past her and cut an X across the human's chest.

"There's no way I'm letting you hurt them!" Mina Mongoose told him as she walked past the fox, her Guardian form melting the snow around her. She caught a quick glance at Sonic and turned to the fox next to her. "Did you do that to him?"

"Yes," she admitted. "I was hoping it would end the fight but obviously it didn't." She gave Mina a quick once over. "You're a Flame Guardian I take it?" Mina nodded. "Good. We need to destroy the sword he's holding before he kills someone." Gilgamesh recovered and charged them, giving them no more time to strategize.

While Mina and the blue fox fought Sonic was left frozen in the ice, trying to figure something out on his own. He stared at the ocean of his inner world which had been frozen mid-wave while it snowed around him. He didn't know if it was because of the wound across his chest or that he'd been frozen solid.

"What irritates you more: being frozen or knowing that bastard countered the Kuzuryūsen?" he heard a male voice ask from behind him. He turned to see Kuroc taking form and walking towards him.

"Both," Sonic replied. "How I was frozen I don't know but I know how Gilgamesh countered my attack. What I'd really like to know how he knew that technique to begin with."

"So why'd you call me here?"

"He said that sword of his can cut the spirit," Sonic explained. "If I use the mask will that heal the damage?"

"Souls are more resilient than you think, yours in particular," Kuroc explained. "When you were brought back by that creature he added a bunch of things to protect your soul from being damaged too badly." Sonic stared at the Hollow, confused.

"In English?" he requested and the black hedgehog gave an exasperated sigh.

"In other words your soul is already healed," he said simply, "and your body is healing even as we speak. If you were to rejoin the fray you'd almost be at full strength." Sonic turned to look at the unmoving ocean.

"Right now the best plan is to wait for the right moment to strike," he told the Hollow as he began to disappear. Sonic turned his attention back to the fight at hand so he wouldn't miss his chance when it came.

Mina tumbled in the snow as pieces of her ember ribbon fell around her. Juuchi Yosamu was bright red in several spots but Gilgamesh had finally managed to destroy her weapons. The blue fox was faring significantly better but had been protecting Mina the entire time. Gilgamesh raised his sword as the red mist around it began to solidify, extending the cutting edge of the blade another two feet. Just as he was about to bring it down on their heads the sound of shattering glass filled the air.

"Over here, big guy!" Sonic yelled, pulling his hand over his face and summoning his Hollow mask. Gilgamesh turned to the charging hedgehog as dark blue energy wrapped around Sonic. The human brought Juuchi Yosamu down, ripping up sections of the earth but missing the hedgehog completely. Gilgamesh looked up, his blood-red eyes staring into Sonic's emerald eyes as he came down swinging. "Ryūkai tsume!" Sonic yelled as the attack bolstered his swing. Gilgamesh blocked the attack and Sonic landed with one knee down and his mask dissolving.

Juuchi Yosamu broke just above the tsuba and a large spray of blood erupted from Gilgamesh's shoulder down to his hip. The human's eyes returned to normal as he fell to the ground unconscious. Without hesitating the blue fox ran over and placed snow on the wound to staunch the bleeding. Several villagers joined her and lifted the injured human up to take him to shelter.

"Mina?" Sonic asked as Kaiyō Mujō returned to her sealed state, allowing him to properly sheathe her. "When did you get here? And how?"

"I'm not sure myself," the mongoose explained as her Guardian form faded. "I just knew you were in danger and I wanted to be here to help."

"Well you girls sure saved my bacon," Sonic admitted bashfully, rubbing the back of his head. He turned to the blue fox who was talking with some of the villagers about treating Gilgamesh's injuries. "Out of curiosity why are you helping him?"

"He was controlled by this sword," she explained, kicking what was left of Juuchi Yosamu. The broken remains were slowly dissolving into dust. "His actions against myself and the Guardian here were not his fault. I should also be thanking you for not killing him."

"I'm generous that way." Sonic's hand ran over the scar on his chest. "That's not to say I didn't want to. Still, some women think scars are sexy." The fox rolled her eyes as Fiona joined them.

"They're saying that he'll make it," she told them. "How ya' feelin', Sonic?"

"I've had better days and I've had worse days," he replied with a shrug. "It sure as hell beats being in Albion." He turned back to the mystery blue fox. "Sorry for being rude but I never did catch your name. I'm Sonic Hedgehog, this is-"

"Fiona Marseilles and the Flame Guardian is Mina Mongoose," the fox interrupted, catching the three of them off-guard. "You are also a Wind Guardian capable of wielding both a zanpakutō and Hollow powers."

"How...how did you know that?" Mina asked, impressed.

"Because I've been expecting you two for some time now. I knew that you'd eventually come looking for others like me." Her eyes flashed again causing Sonic and Mina to take a step back.

"You can't be..." Sonic said as the realization hit him.

"I am the Dragoon of Frost, Kiarra Volkov," the fox told them, placing a hand on her hip. "It seems we need to talk."


	18. A Reluctant Ally

In the Elder's house Kiarra prepared tea for the three waiting on her. Once the water was boiling she placed the tea leaves into a filter and ran the water through it into the tea pot. She grabbed four tea cups and plates as well as a bowl of sugar and set them on a tray, taking it out to the others.

"This is a special tea that only grows in the snow and is one of our village's delicacies," she explained, pouring them each a cup and handing it and a plate to them. Fiona's eyes widened in delight as she sipped the tea while Sonic and Mina remained indifferent.

"This is fabulous!" Fiona said. "Are you sure I can't move here?" Kiarra couldn't help but smile at the young woman's enthusiasm.

"I appreciate the hospitality and all," Mina said, "but can someone fill me in as to what just happened? I'm a little lost at the moment."

"That was Gilgamesh, a swordsman I ran across when I went back to train with my master," Sonic summarized. "I scared him off then and haven't seen hide nor hair from him until now."

"So it's some kind of grudge match?" Sonic shrugged.

"Something like it," he answered. "Anyway, Fi and I were looking into some of the reports coming out of the Northern Territory involving some Xenodonians when things got screwy. That led us to Albion way up north where we ran into a sorcerer by the name of Ixis Nepta."

"You're lucky to be alive after running into him," Kiarra interrupted. "Or is it her now? He changes bodies so often it gets a bit hard to tell."

"Her," Fiona continued, interrupting Sonic's answer. "Currently Ixis Nepta is in the body of an echidna priestess named Tikal, not to mention that he's killed everyone in the city."

"The only reason for Nepta gaining this much power is to help release Xiaxos," Kiarra said, thinking out loud. "I suppose he did play a major part the last time."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sonic asked angrily, setting his tea down. "You talk about this pyscho like you know her. And what last time do you mean?"

"The last Ragnarök." That managed to get their attention except for Fiona who just seemed lost. "Nepta served as one of the Nocturnus clan's generals last time but lost much of his power when Xiaxos was sealed away. But he's much older than that."

"Ten thousand years is what she told us," Sonic added. "That still doesn't answer the question of how you know all this. You talk about it like you were there." Kiarra said nothing, prompting Sonic to rethink everything he'd assumed. "Wait a sec, how old are you?"

Mina jabbed Sonic in the ribs, eliciting a yelp from him. "Never ask a girl that!" she scolded him playfully.

"I will be 3,866 next month," Kiarra told them, calmly sipping her tea and waiting for their reaction.

"See?" Mina asked Sonic as they all did a double take. "I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. You're turning _what_ next month?" Kiarra repeated her age as the three of them stared at her. Fiona and Sonic were slack-jawed as Mina just stared blankly at Kiarra, trying to wrap her head around the idea.

"I don't know why you're so surprised," Kiarra continued, adding a cube of sugar to her tea. "The Guardian of Angel Island is about a thousand years my junior."

"You're telling me Knuckles is..." Sonic started, trying to count on his hands. "Oi, my head is starting to hurt. Just how long do Dragoons live for?"

"We only die in battle or when we pass on the mantle to the next generation," Kiarra explained. "Tell me Sonic, what do you know about Guardians and Dragoons?"

"Guardians are like elite soldiers," he answered, remembering everything that Sylvanix had told him over the last couple years. "You can have as many as you need to get the job done. But there's only one Dragoon per dragon."

"That's because our essence is blended with the Aspect, what you call dragon," Kiarra added, happy that one of them knew something. "As a result we share their immortality unless we are felled in combat."

"So why did you look like a nine year old an hour ago?" Fiona asked, setting her cup down. "Is that another Dragoon trick?"

"Of course," Kiarra said. "If I looked my actual age I wouldn't inspire much confidence, would I? We're able to look any age we want as long as we've lived it. Keeping a low profile is easy when everyone perceives you as a child."

"Tell me about it," Sonic muttered, thinking about how they'd acted towards her. "It's also part of the reason why my old man doesn't look his age, Fi. Guardians will live significantly longer than either Magi or Mobians, same for their spouses." He sipped his tea before turning back to Kiarra. "No offense but I thought all the Dragoons from the last Ragnarök died fighting Xiaxos."

"They did," she replied. "I was a Guardian before that and didn't become a Dragoon until sometime after Xiaxos was sealed away."

"So then why haven't you been helping to stop him?" Mina asked. "Admit it, there's no way that guy in the red cloak should've gotten the drop on you like he did. You wanted him to think he had the advantage. And if you were expecting us why not be proactive about it? Why wait for us to come to you?"

"Because this is not my fight." Her answer took the two Guardians by surprise. "When I was younger I wanted the power to make a difference. Serenity was born from that power but I no longer have any interest or desire to get involved in war. Not against Xiaxos nor Nepta or any other enemies you've accumulated. My job is to protect these people, nothing more."

"You selfish..." Sonic started to snarl, biting his tongue at the last second. "Don't you understand? Xiaxos' power and influence is growing by the day. If you don't help us he'll destroy this entire planet, your precious village along with it. This is bigger than the desires of one person." Kiarra said nothing, leaving Sonic seething.

[Let me talk to her, Sonic,] Sylvanix said. Sonic grumbled an agreement and the green Magi stepped out of the shadows. Fiona leapt out of her chair as what she perceived as a large grey dragon appeared out of nowhere.

"What the hell?!" she asked as Sylvanix sat across from Kiarra. "What's a dragon doing here?" Sonic looked at Sylvanix who just sighed.

"I'm actually a Magi," he explained. "However, Mobian eyes can only see me as a dragon. Besides I'm not actually here. I've been dead for some time." He turned to Kiarra and gave a slight smile. "It's been awhile, Kiarra. How have you been?"

"Now this is a face I wasn't expecting to see again," Kiarra admitted. "What brings you here, Sylvanix?"

"I'm here for the same reason my idiot apprentice is," Sylvanix said, gesturing to Sonic. Mina silenced Sonic's protest with another rib jab causing the dead Magi to smile. "You know better than anyone the horrors of Xiaxos. If you will not do this for them then do it for your sister."

"Xiaxos cannot be defeated no matter how many Dragoons fight," the fox stated, setting down her tea. "I realized long ago that Xiaxos was simply a fact of existence, one that we cannot be rid of." Sylvanix sighed and turned to Sonic and Mina.

"The three of you should head back to the city," he told them. "She will not help us and there is nothing we can say that will change her mind."

They thanked her for the tea and made ready to leave. As they were about to step outside Sonic turned to Kiarra. "Don't act like you're the only one who has something to lose in all this," he said, a hard edge to his voice, "or that we haven't lost anything either. Mina and I have both lost our homes because of this fight. I've already died once for it but I'm still here. If you aren't going to help then let someone who will take your place." With that they were gone, leaving Kiarra and Sylvanix alone in the Elder's house.

"He might be a pain in the ass," Sylvanix said with a heavy sigh, "but the boy has a good point. I sacrificed my chance at the afterlife to bring him back. If there's anyone with the conviction to put an end to this once and for all it's him."

"What makes you say that?" Kiarra asked. "Guardians and Dragoons past tried everything and nothing worked. Xiaxos cannot be destroyed so why bother trying?"

"Arca didn't seem to think so." The fox stared at him. "Aquira never told you? Arca was absolutely certain he was on the right track to ending Xiaxos for good."

"Are you saying that Sonic can finish what he started?" Sylvanix nodded, leaving Kiarra speechless.

"I know what you went through, Kiarra," he said. "After Aquira died I'm not sure anyone could blame you. But is this what your family would want you to do? Aleena wouldn't want you to throw away the chance to do some good." He gave her a moment to mull it over before continuing. "If you still insist that this isn't your fight then I would take Sonic's advice and let someone else fight in your place. I'm sure Aleena would understand why the love of her life would rather let the world end than save it."

"Even for a man you're a special kind of bastard," Kiarra hissed but Sylvanix was already gone. She scoffed. "Like I said, a special kind of bastard."

President Todd McElroy flipped through Sonic's report on the events of the last two weeks. Sonic stood in front of him in full dress uniform at attention while his father stood next to the President, the bandages from his left hand peeking out from under his left sleeve. He was reading over the President's shoulder and telling himself the whole time that Sonic wasn't making it up.

"If anyone else had given me this report I'd have them thrown in the brig," President McElroy finally said, taking his reading glasses off. "But considering I'm getting this from you I can't help but wonder what would have happened to anyone else."

"They might've brought the shuttle back," Eric muttered and the President chuckled.

"Given the circumstances I'm just glad we have Sonic and Fiona back unharmed," he said. "How was your time off?"

"The two days helped, sir," Sonic answered. "I think I spent the entire first day in the tub soaking in hot water."

"And Ixis Nepta? Are you absolutely certain this 'Tikal' woman said that was her name?"

"Absolutely." The President leaned back in his chair, swearing under his breath. "The only reason I can think of that Nepta told us all that she did is because we weren't supposed to make it out."

"That's two very powerful enemies you've made in the short time you've been here, Sonic," President McElroy pointed out. "First you get Cidana to send a team of those chimeras after you at the Festival and then you escaped the clutches of a powerful sorcerer." He glanced at the report once more. "Sorry, _three_ enemies including Gilgamesh. Seems you know how to keep people on their toes."

"I'm not trying to-"

"Keep it up." The President's interruption caught Sonic off-guard. "It's good for someone to stir shit up in the Senate from time to time. It helps me get things done and lets the Operatives know who to watch for. Is there anything else you wanted to add?" Sonic took a deep breath, trying to work up the nerve to tell him.

"There is, sir," Sonic said. He reached over to his pack and pulled out another report folder, handing it to the President who gave it a quick once-over. "This is my full, unedited report from the Highwind."

"Give me the highlights," the President told him while Eric tried reading as much as he could.

"Cidana captured us and then went about torturing and experimenting on us," Sonic replied, trying to condense everything in his head. "She went after Mina first and then used her life to force me into complacency. Afterwards she began poking, prodding and cutting." He took another deep breath. "She also took my right leg, replacing it with a prosthetic material that mimics flesh. We managed to escape with the King in tow when Snively destroyed one of the fusion reactors." Sonic hesitated briefly as the events hit him full force once again. "He...he died saving us."

"Who else have you told about this?" the President asked as though he had ignored the whole thing.

"The two of you, Fiona, and my therapist," Sonic answered.

"You have a therapist?" Eric asked but was silenced by the President.

"I'll brief the doctor on my own," he explained. "I'm certain Fiona won't be saying anything to anyone and neither will we." He pulled a lighter from his desk and, holding the report above the trash bin, burned the only physical evidence of what had happened on the Highwind. Sonic and Eric stared at him in shock. "You have a piece of Cidana's tech as part of you now," he explained, sitting back down. "There are people within the Senate that would strip you of everything you've accomplished and use you as a lab rat to further their own goals. As far as I'm concerned what happened on the Highwind will remain a mystery. Am I clear?" Both Sonic and Eric gave him a salute and an affirmative.

As Sonic walked down the halls of the Presidential Manor he couldn't help but sigh. His father had told him that President McElroy was a good man and any doubts he'd had were effectively gone now. Right now he was looking forward to a relaxing week as Spring rolled into the city. The suddenly ice-cold air as he walked into the Manor entrance reminded him that not only had the snow and ice melted but that it was easily sixty degrees outside.

"Did you keep your promise to the Elder about not revealing our village?" Kiarra Volkov asked, standing up from the bench she'd been sitting at for the last couple hours.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked almost angrily. "I thought that you wanted no part in this fight of ours."

"Truthfully I don't but Sylvanix mentioned something to me after you left," she replied. "He believes that Arca found a way to destroy Xiaxos. Do you believe him?"

"Sylvanix may pull my leg on occasion but he wouldn't lie about something like this," Sonic said. "What I'd like to know is why you knew about this before me."

"Then I'll help you on one condition," Kiarra told him. "If you promise to find a way to destroy Xiaxos you'll use it. If you'll promise me that then I'll add my strength to yours until that day." Sonic looked into her eyes, surprised by the amount of fury in them. But buried in that rage was love, loss and regret beyond anything he could even fathom.

"It's a promise," Sonic told her and Kiarra smiled. "I take it you'll be living in the city until then."

"Fiona already offered to let me stay with her," the fox said with a nod. "Let me know if you find anything." With that she was gone, leaving behind only a frozen patch of floor.

"Good one, Sonic," Sonic muttered to himself. "Now what have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

**E/N: Hope that helps you guys figure out where this is going in the long run. I don't like working with only one storyline and this gives me a chance to build the world. Anyway, be sure to check out 'Light & Dark' (still shameless (: )!**


	19. The Secret Scrolls

**A/N: Long time no see, people! I've been a bit distracted lately but it hasn't been for nothing. Part of the reason is that I'm fleshing out how the last part of this arc will go, other reasons include the 'Light & Dark' crossover and a small tidbit from the end of the next arc for a friend. They have a concept I'd like to use once and they wanted context. Anyway I'm expecting a max of 10 more chapters to this arc. Hoping, but not promising, to have it wrapped up before the end of summer.  
And as always, happy reading!**

* * *

Sonic stirred on his bed down in the basement. He could hear noises above him but wanted nothing more than to continue sleeping, especially this early in the morning. When the noises refused to stop he tossed the covers off, threw on a shirt and slippers, and went through the forge and up into the living area. Sally was dressed in a blue and white athletic top with matching shorts and black tights underneath. She was currently making a quick breakfast while reading the newspaper.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Sonic groaned, causing Sally to nearly jump out of her seat.

"Don't do that!" Sally said, gradually calming down. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Oh please," Sonic muttered as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "With the shape you've been keeping yourself in I doubt that's even possible. What are you doing up this early anyway?"

"I have a string of meetings today, three of them with Petra Uvenka," Sally explained. "You know, the Mobian-hating woman that does anything in her power to keep us down?"

"I believe the term she operates under is 'pro-human' but yes I know who you mean," Sonic corrected her as he sipped his coffee. "So you're just getting your exercise out of the way before you go to prison for killing the bigot?"

Sally giggled at the comment and then sighed. "I miss this with us," she told him. "We used to have a really good back-and-forth and we made one heckuva team."

"We still would if you had actually come with me," Sonic pointed out disdainfully. "And look at this: you're here now. So much for staying and helping New Mobotropolis rebuild."

"Damn it, Sonic. Not this again," Sally replied angrily, throwing the paper down. "When will you let it go? It's not like I volunteered for this job and it _was_ my intention to stay and help the city rebuild. But everyone agreed that I would be the best choice for this job since I've been groomed for this sort of thing."

"And part of that meant moving in with me?"

"I called you before we arrived for the Festival to tell you about the arrangement and to see if you could help change them," she explained. "You're the one who never answered."

"Maybe you can understand why," Sonic replied, his temper starting to rise. "I loved you, Sal. I wanted us to work through all this together and you more or less told me to get lost. How the hell do you think that felt?"

"You think it was any easier for me watching you sell us out to Kinos?" Sally retorted. "It doesn't matter why you did it. All that matters is that you did." With that she stood up from the table and left, slamming the door shut behind her.

Sonic stood in the kitchen still sipping his coffee as he thought over the fight. They'd had this argument more than once but it had never gotten to the point of shouting. Truth be told he was tired of having the same argument over and over too but every time it came up his mouth acted before his brain.

"You'd think after everything I'd learn to just keep my damn mouth shut," he muttered finishing off his coffee. The creaking stairs caught his attention as Mina came walking down in her nightgown. "You're up early."

"Hard to sleep with you two yelling at each other," Mina said with a yawn as Sonic handed her a full mug. "Mouth got ahead of the brain again?" Sonic's sigh was all the answer she needed. "Volcarras told me about the two of you and how you forced a soul link with her."

"We grew up together," Sonic explained. "We fought against Robotnik together and things just kinda clicked at first. But after I became a Guardian Sylvanix told me that she and I could never truly be together. When I proposed I brought her into what I thought was my inner world. That created the link. The only 'forcing' I did was in creating an artificial link rather than letting it occur naturally." Sonic sighed and looked at her. "But you already know all that, don't you?"

Mina shrugged and drank her coffee. "I never questioned your motives," she said. "Love is a powerful thing that is almost impossible to understand. It can make you do some pretty crazy things." She looked at the clock on the wall to see that it was almost six. "Well, I have my own schedule to keep. I get to spend the better part of this morning with some fans no thanks to Manic running some contests off the band website." As she went back upstairs she stopped halfway to look at Sonic. "Wanna get lunch together?"

"You can bring something to the office if you want," Sonic answered. "I just remembered a bunch of things Sally had given me. I haven't really thought about them but there might be something important in them."

Mina nodded and finished climbing the stairs. A few moments after a door closed Sonic heard the shower turn on and he took that time to change into his uniform. _I suppose this is as normal as I'll ever get,_ he thought as he headed out the front door. Using shunpo he sped through the city to the Vanguard offices.

Arias Azosar sat in his office going over the reports he'd gotten from a number of his contacts. The ones in Xenodome were reporting that Sonic had been in Albion and encountered Nepta...and lived. The last part managed to catch his attention. He knew exactly what Nepta was capable of but destroying an entire city? Arias had seen many things in his long life but he had a hard time imagining that one.

"What are you up to, Nepta?" he asked thinking aloud. "First Mogul, then the Heart, now Albion. What are you trying to do?" A knock on his door snapped him out of it and he quickly closed the reports. "Come in." Venusia stepped through the door wearing her normal black outfit that left very little to the imagination. "Venusia how many times do I need to tell you that you don't need to knock?"

"Never trust what a man's doing behind a closed door," she replied with a smirk. "Anyway, I'm here on business today. Gedic and I have been keeping an eye on Sonic like you asked. You remember that little scuffle in Mobotropolis a few weeks back?" Arias nodded as the Regent's official report to Xenodome came up.

"The way the story goes a couple of Cidana's experiments got loose and Sonic was forced to defeat one of them," he said. "One was black, another silver, and another, according to a witness, sparkled. But we both know that's not what happened. Have you been able to find out why there were three Sonics and one hedgehog that we've never seen before?"

"Unfortunately no," Venusia replied regretfully. "The most interesting story I've been hearing is the one about converging timelines and alternate realities. Normally I'd dismiss it for a lack of evidence but considering every other scenario is just as absurd..."

"Regardless, what about that dig site in Soumerca?" Arias asked.

"Gedic tagged along with the group. Alura Hedgehog is leading the team but the initial find belongs to Fiona Marseilles." Arias raised an eyebrow as Venusia continued. "Do you know why Mogul's apprentice is poking around in Magi ruins all of a sudden?"

"Which ruin are they at?" Arias asked and Venusia pulled up a map and highlighted the location of the dig. Arias' eyes lit up for a brief moment. "I want you to get a message to Gedic," he told her. "Once the dig is complete I want him to acquire the Secret Scrolls of Maga from New Mobotropolis. After that he's to take it to Sonic. The hedgehog should know what to do with it after that." Venusia looked at him for a moment but eventually bowed and left the office. Arias opened up the reports again and browsed until he found one that was almost three years old. Robotnik had told him he had nearly died after being blown off a cliff by some ruins. He had claimed they were the Ruins of Maga and Arias had simply disregarded it. "Another Ruin of Maga," he said to himself quietly. "It cannot be simple coincidence that Fiona knew about it. What were you planning to do with the Scrolls, Mogul? What secret do they hide?"

Mina Mongoose adjusted her bag as she walked onto the military base, several of the soldiers giving her nods and a few even asking for autographs. She finally made it to the Vanguard barracks where the guards verified her guest pass and waved her through. She passed Eric's office, which had been empty for several days now, and knocked on Sonic's door. She went in without waiting for an answer to see him digging through his bag and his desk.

"Lose something?" she asked, catching him by surprise.

"Not anymore!" he exclaimed, pulling his hand out of his bag and holding up a memory stick. He righted his chair and sat back down. "Remember I said this morning that I remembered a bunch of thing?" Mina nodded, unsure of where he was going with this. "Well this little bugger is something Sal had made for me when I left Knothole."

"And you haven't looked at it until now?" Mina asked as she sat down.

"I've been a little busy this past year," he reminded her as he put the memory stick into his computer. "That and I, ah, kinda forgot."

"Then while your computer checks the files out I have a surprise for you," Mina told him, handing Sonic a takeout box from her bag and setting another in front of her. "Duke said that this particular batch is based on what you had him try."

"Duke, my main man," Sonic said, salivating at the thought of lunch. "And of course, Mina my lady of choice." Mina couldn't help but smile at Sonic's quick addition and they continued on with their shared lunch.

"So what do you think is on that?" Mina asked after few minutes, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Not a clue," Sonic replied with a mouth full of chili dog. "If I had to guess then I'd say anything she couldn't make sense of. Like why I could read the Arrow Stone."

"The Arrow Stone?" Mina asked. "You mean the Arrow Stone of Maga?" Sonic nodded as he ate some of the fries they were sharing. "Are you trying to tell me that the Ruins of Maga are real and not just a story?"

"This was a few years ago when we were all still Freedom Fighters," Sonic said. "King Max must have put a bunch of clues together and figured out where it was because he left Sally directions on how to get there and some clues as to what we'd encounter. We almost took Robotnik out too but it was too good to be true." His computer beeped as Zeta finished assimilating the data. "Anything good, Zeta?"

"My hardware here may be far superior to what we have set up back at the house," Zeta said as a miniature version of her appeared on the desk, "but after reviewing the material in question it would be better to use the Projector Room. You should have an easier time going over everything if you can see all of it."

"You just want to play with all the toys the R&D team has down there," Sonic told her and the AI shrugged. "Alright, sounds like a plan. You in, Mina?"

"What's the worst that could happen?" the mongoose replied with a smile.

They finished their lunch and quickly went down to the Projector Room where Zeta joined them at full size, quickly loading the information that they needed. The room filled with holographic screens of everything Sally had given Sonic before he'd left Knothole. Every odd inscription she'd found, the writing from Maga, the Temple of the Magi, even some things her father had left for her to try and uncover for herself. "Sally left you quite a bit it seems," Zeta commented as she looked around. "It will take a few minutes to organize the information. If you'll excuse me." Sonic and Mina leaned against the wall while Zeta did her thing.

"So are we going to talk about it?" Mina asked after a moment. "Come on, even a blind man could see that something's wrong with you. Did that fight this morning really bug you that much?"

"That's not it," Sonic answered with a sigh. "It seems like every relationship I'm in, serious or otherwise, I end up screwing up. Fiona's barely spoken a word to me since we got back from Serenity."

"You did Hollowify right in front of her," Mina pointed out. "I know I didn't sleep well for almost a week after seeing you turn at the Tournament." She closed her eyes. "Not that I've slept all that well since the Highwind."

"You're still having nightmares?" Mina nodded again as Sonic looked over at her. "Can't say I've been sleeping any better. Of course being in the freaking basement doesn't help."

"The sooner you clean out the other guest room the sooner I can move into it," Mina pointed out with a smirk. "You still haven't said why you let Sally move in."

"Wasn't really given a choice," he explained. "By the time Fiona and I returned from the Northern Territories she'd already settled in after being told she could crash there. And the remodeling on the Ambassador Quarters was delayed again. Now there's no way to know when they'll be finished."

"You don't sound too comfortable living with your ex," Mina said. "It's not like the two you haven't lived together before."

"We were engaged then, remember?" Sonic reminded her. "Now it's just weird. Truth be told it's because of everything that happened back there that I haven't thought about this until now." As if on cue Sonic's phone rang and he quickly answered it, stepping out of the room. Mina watched him as he hung up one call only to get another immediately after. After nearly ten minutes he walked back into the Projector Room very agitated.

"Something wrong?"

"The first one was Sally haranguing me about requesting the transfer of the Secret Scroll to Xenodome," he explained, walking to the center of the room where Zeta was waiting. "And since she didn't believe me when I told her I had nothing to do with it she's coming down here along with Fiona who has 'something I desperately need to see'." Sonic sighed. "Some days I seriously hate my life."

"If it's any consolation I hate your life too," Mina told him and Sonic couldn't help but smile. She joined Sonic in the center of the room and looked around. "So what does all this say?"

"Let's start with what Sally had me read before," Sonic said, taking his gloves off and replacing them with the interactive ones. He swiped all the other files behind him to leave the ones from Maga in front then spread those out so he could work with them. He pulled up the Arrow Stone so the two of them could see it.

"This place is the tomb of the Magi Warlord Ararak," they said in unison and they quickly looked at each other.

"That was weird," Mina said and Sonic nodded in agreement. "Is there another?" Sonic pulled the writing referring to the Chair up.

"The keys of knowledge open a lock but not the door," Sonic read and then scratched his head. "Zeta, what did the original translation say?"

"What one cannot achieve in learning, one will achieve in the light of day," the computer answered. "Perhaps there is something about the Magi that allows them to see the true words while what I can read is only what others were meant to see."

"It's like hiding something in plain sight," Sonic surmised and Zeta nodded. "Any idea on what I said?"

"What I heard you say was, 'Chishiki no kī wa rokkude wanaku doa wo akeru,' and I have no idea what it could mean," Zeta replied, mildly perturbed. Sonic and Mina repeated themselves causing Zeta to look at the two of them. "That time I heard, 'The keys of knowledge open a lock but not the door'. Is there something the two of you would like to tell me?"

"When we figure it out we'll let you know," Sonic said as similar moments rose in his memory. "Now that I think about it this isn't the first time this has happened to me."

"Same here," Mina agreed. "But I have no idea why and Volcarras won't explain it to me." She was about to continue when both Sally and Fiona walked in. Sally was still wearing her workout clothes suggesting that she had gone running again or hadn't bothered to change for her meetings. Fiona was wearing loose-fitting khaki shorts and a matching t-shirt while carrying a backpack.

"You're kidding me," Sally said rubbing the bridge of her nose. "You're looking at this _now_ and you've had it how long?"

"Long year," Sonic summarized and looked at Fiona. "Where have you been?"

"On a dig with your mother," she said setting the pack down. A loud thump echoed through the room much to the others' surprise. "Oh God, you have no idea how good it feels to get this thing off my back." She removed a stone case from the pack, set it down and opened it. She then handed Sonic a pair of familiar looking scrolls.

"Are these...?"

"The Secret Scrolls of Maga," Fiona finished for him. "Or at least, another set of them. I recognized the writing on them but I can't translate it properly."

"So _you_ requested the scrolls from Mobotropolis?" Sally accused her.

"I did what now?"

"Will you two just back off and let me read these?" Sonic asked nearly yelling. His eyes scanned the scrolls briefly before he rolled them both up. "I can read it but it talks about the 'Seven Wonders of Mobius' again just like the ones we found, Sal." He turned back the screens of the Chair and Arrow Stone. "So why are those different but these are the same?"

"Perhaps it would help to have something to compare it to," a voice said from the door, attracting their gazes. There stood a man with steel grey hair and a neko mask covering his face. On his back were strapped twin kodachi and in his hands he held a small plastic case.

"YOU!" Sally hissed when she saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"Following orders," Gedic Azosar said, walking up to Sonic and handing him the box. "Brother Arias said you might need this. He also told me to help however I could."

"Why does Arias care about this?" Sonic asked as he opened the case. "Second, how does he even know about this?" Sonic looked down, up at Gedic, down again and then at Sally. "I, uh, know who requested the scrolls from Mobotropolis by the way." He turned the case around so that Sally could see the other scrolls, identical to the ones from Fiona's case.

"How many of these scrolls are there?" Mina asked, taking the ones Gedic had brought and setting them next to Fiona's.

"Brother Arias said that you would know what to do from this point on," Gedic explained. "If he knows more than that he did not share it with me or Venusia."

The six of them took their time looking over the scrolls and the other images, trying to find something of importance. Sonic twisted and turned one set of scrolls while Mina did the same to the other hoping that changing how it was read would reveal something but that accomplished nothing.

"I'd still like to know how you and Mina get something different from what Nicole and Zeta got when reading these inscriptions," Sally said, breaking the silence after almost ten minutes. "And how you can read the scrolls without a translator." The two looked at each other for a moment.

"It must be because Sonic and I are Magi," Mina replied. "The only difference is that when Sonic was born his father had two of his tails removed. When he came back from the dead he regained those tails."

"Wait a sec," Sonic said as things started to click, turning to the screens of the inscriptions. "Zeta, you said that it was possible that Mobians and Magi see two different things from these writings, right?" The computer nodded unsure of where Sonic was going with this. "The Arrow Stone said it perfectly. 'We do not see things as they are. We see them as _we_ are'." Sally's eyes widened as she caught on.

"It wasn't talking about a test like we thought. It was trying to tell us how to unlock the scrolls' true potential," she added and Sonic nodded. He unrolled one of the scrolls as far as it would go to reveal a small circle at the bottom. Sonic looked at it and then his thumb. Removing the glove, he put his thumb on the circle but nothing happened. "Fingerprints wouldn't necessarily be different," Sally pointed out.

"Anyone have a small knife?" Sonic asked and Fiona tossed him her utility knife. He made a small cut on his thumb and then pressed it on the scroll again. The blood sat on the paper for a moment before being absorbed. While the words didn't physically change Sonic and Mina could see the true meaning now. "Well I'll be damned. I can't believe that worked." Mina opened the other set of scrolls.

"I can read these now too," she said. She blinked a couple times and squinted her eyes to try reading it. "It's a bunch of gibberish. Seriously?"

"What does it say?" Fiona asked.

"Let's see, 'the monkey hangs from the tree while holding its free hand by its...'" Mina started and then scrunched her face up. "That is disgusting!" she cried. "Who wrote this, a five year old?"

"How about this one?" Sonic asked, holding up his scroll and Mina's face scrunched up again. He turned it back around and read it over. "That's not what I'm getting. This looks more like a letter." His eyes widened as he got to the end. "This...is not good."

"What does it say?" Sally asked genuinely curious.

"The short version is that this is a key to a place called the 'Somes Arcanum'," Sonic began. "Each key has one of these letters with it warning the reader. The Somes Arcanum was sealed so that the servants of evil could never get their hands on it." He set the scroll down and looked at Mina. "This was written by Arca."

"Oh," she said as everything sunk in. "Well, does he say what this Somes Arcanum thing is? Or why he didn't want the 'servants of evil' finding it?" Sonic looked the letter over again and shook his head. "Okay, nothing there. So maybe there's something in one of the other scrolls."

Sonic picked up another scroll and read it over. The first thing he noticed was the fact that the bottom row and rightmost column of characters were cut off. "That's odd," he said, showing the rest of them the partial characters. "Still, this scroll doesn't help any more than the last. This one just talks about where to find one of the other three sets." Sonic set the scroll down as everyone stared at him. "How do I know there's four sets?" he asked but no one offered an answer. "Anyway, it says that 'a key may be found in the magister's domain at the feet of the advisor'. Anyone wanna take a stab at that one?"

"Wait a sec. That's where we found the other set of scrolls," Fiona realized. "Alura said that particular ruin was often called the Magister's Keep and we found the box buried in the basement. There were some pretty serious enchantments protecting this thing too. It's part of the reason she asked me to come along."

Before they could say anything Sonic picked up the scrolls Fiona had brought and saw that it was similar to the previous scroll only it was the leftmost characters that were cut off in addition to the bottom row. "This one says that 'a key may be found in the howling tombs of war'," Sonic said. "Umm, okay. Whatever that means."

"You mentioned the Arrow Stone talks about being the tomb of a warlord," Gedic pointed out, causing Sonic to jump slightly.

"I forgot you were here," he admitted scratching his chin, "but what's that got to do with this?"

"A warlord's tomb and the tombs of war," Sally repeated and her eyes lit up with realization. "This scroll must means the ruins we went to! The Breath of Mobius is the howling and it's the tomb of someone who served in war."

"I'd buy that," Fiona added, "but that would mean that the scrolls lead to each other. That doesn't do us a lot of good. Unless..."

"Unless there's something else," Sonic finished for her. "It must be something to do with these partial characters." His fingers brushed the characters from both scrolls trying to discern what they said.

"Perhaps you are not seeing the whole picture," Gedic suggested. "Maybe you need to view this like a puzzle and fit the pieces together."

"That makes absolutely no sense," Mina said. "They're pieces of paper not puzzle pieces." She was about to continue when she heard cutting from where Sonic was. They all turned to him to see that he'd cut off the scroll ends and fit the two pages together. Sally was the first to speak up when, with a bright flash of light, the papers fused.

"What the hell?!" Sally asked once the light dissipated. "What did you do?"

"I put the pieces together," Sonic said simply. "Gedic was right. These characters were halves of each other and now it says something altogether different. And I was right: There are four keys total. One is 'hidden where earth and heaven should never meet resting in the fallen city of angels'. The other..." Sonic hesitated for a moment. "It's not important right now. Let's focus on this clue. Zeta..."

"I'm already searching historical records kept by Xenodome, Mobotropolis, and Azosarria," the computer answered as she closed her eyes. "Unfortunately because of the vague nature of the clues it could be some time before I'm able to determine anything."

"Then let's narrow it down," Fiona suggested. "What does 'where heaven and earth should never meet' mean?"

"Where is the last place you would expect to find a piece of land?" Gedic suggested and Sally's eyes widened.

"A floating island!" she exclaimed. "And there are only a handful of those."

"That still leaves us with the problem of getting there," Sonic said. "We only found the one because Dulcy knew where it was and I don't remember anything angelic or fallen about it."

"You know, you shouldn't be afraid to ask your elders for help." They all turned to the door to Kiarra leaning against it. "Fiona called me when she was on the way here and told me about what she'd found. I didn't really believe her, not until seeing all this."

"Something you might've mentioned from the beginning?" Sally asked crossing her arms and glaring at Fiona.

"Well Kiarra didn't express any interest so I didn't think she'd show," Fiona explained before turning to her housemate. "But seeing as how you're here now..."

"Curiosity got the better of me," Kiarra admitted as she walked up the scroll, "and from the look of things I'm glad it did. You mentioned a 'fallen city of the angels'?"

"And it's on a floating island," Sonic said nodding.

"I would start with Knuckles, the Guardian of Angel Island," Kiarra suggested. She looked down at the combined scroll. "Is this... Are these the Secret Scrolls?"

"You know about them?" Sonic asked curiously. "Oh yeah. If you knew Sylvanix then I guess you would have known Arca too."

"Not personally but my sister told me a great deal about him before..." Kiarra looked away for a moment. "Anyway, are you ready to go?"

"Wait a moment," Sally said. "Sonic you said there were four keys altogether. Wouldn't it be faster to try and get the last two at the same time?"

"You offering to go along for the ride, Sal?" Sonic asked amusedly. "I didn't think diplomats did that kind of thing."

"And since when do Vanguard XOs indulge personal curiosity on the clock?" the former princess replied as she brushed her hair out of her face. "How about you, Fiona? Up for a little adventure?"

"I can't let the princess one-up me," Fiona said with a smile. "But the last time I went on any kind of adventure things got just a little out of hand." They all looked at Gedic who, up until now, had been minding his own business. The human seemed to acknowledge that the others were expecting him to step up.

"Fine," he said with a heavy sigh. "Brother Arias wanted me to help you anyway. That still leaves us with the issue of getting there."

"Not a problem," Kiarra replied. "Knuckles is an old...well, 'friend' is the closest word to what I had in mind. When you're ready we'll leave."

"No time like the present," Sally said looking to Fiona and Gedic, both of whom nodded. Kiarra shrugged and with a burst of cold air the four of them were gone.

"What about the last clue?" Mina asked. "You seemed a little unsure of it. Is it something you recognize?"

"The exact opposite," Sonic answered. "The last key is 'hidden where no Dragoon dares tread, buried in the burning crushing depths of Hell'."

They were both silent for several moments. "That's a tad bit vague," Mina finally said, "and foreboding. Any idea where to start?"

"It seems the first part of the clue is subjective," Zeta offered, "while the second half points to several geographical clues. It would be best to start there."

"Not a bad idea, Zeta," Sonic complimented her and earning a light blush from the computer. "Okay so 'burning' implies fire of some kind and 'crushing' could mean it's caught between something."

"Or pressure," Mina added. "The deeper you go in the ocean the greater the pressure is. And if you've ever listened to those evangelists they'll tell you that Hell is a downward journey."

"I can create search parameters based on that information," Zeta said data flowing in front of her eyes. "There are very few places on Mobius where those two things coincide." Several map images came up on the screen pushing everything else off to the side. "There are four possibilities, all of which are located in the Devil's Schism."

"The what?" Sonic asked and Mina sighed.

"It's an incredibly deep section of ocean just south of Soumerca," she explained. "It's also very seismically and volcanically active. And yes, there are such things as underwater volcanoes," she added before Sonic could ask. "But two of these islands look like paradise and the other two barren wastes."

"Paradise isn't the way I'd describe Hell," Sonic pointed out. "What do we know about those other two islands?"

"One was the site of nuclear tests several years ago," Zeta said. "There is little visible on the island but it is still teeming with radiation. There is a good chance you would die once you set foot on the island. The other..." She brought up the other island and on closer inspection they could see it resembled a spire more than an island. "The other we have no information on other than this image. However, this area has the highest concentration of volcanic vents in the entire Schism, enough to cause the ocean to boil. There is also enough magnetic energy to knock out a warship. The constant updraft of hot air makes it impossible for small craft to land and messes with the weather patterns in that part of the world."

"Sounds like Hell to me," Sonic said with a low whistle. "I'll just call my travel agent and let him know there is no way I'm crazy enough to go there."

"We should've sent the others here instead of Angel Island," Mina muttered. "So how are we going to get to this little slice of heaven?"

Sonic was about to answer when a burst of cold air hit their backs. The turned to see the doors frozen shut and Kiarra walking towards them. Her eyes were narrowed angrily as she stared at the screen. "Is there a reason why you have that hellhole on display?" she asked turning to Sonic.

"Seems you know more about it than we do," he replied crossing his arms and leaning on the console. "It's the most likely choice for the last scroll. At least we think it is. I have no idea what 'where no Dragoon dares tread' means but-"

"That is the place then," Kiarra interrupted him. "Prepare your things, both of you. And dress lightly. There's a good reason this place is called Hell."


	20. Welcome to Hell

The first thing Sonic noticed when they arrived on the island was the intense heat. In reality 'intense' wasn't a strong enough word. Just standing there made his skin want to boil off and his eyes dissolve in their sockets. Kiarra hadn't been joking about this place. They were now standing in front of a pair of massive white doors that were open just enough to let a single person through. They moved quickly and Kiarra closed the door behind them.

"Convenient," Sonic panted as he slumped to the floor in a pool of sweat. "Remind me to thank the guy that left the door open. Also, where are we?"

"Welcome to the Devil's Gulag," Kiarra said wiping the sweat from her brow. "It's an ancient Magan prison designed specifically for Guardians and Dragoons."

"Magans?" Mina asked. "Who are they?"

"It's the ancient name of the Magi," Kiarra explained as they three of them started down the stark white hallway. "That's why our old cities are called 'Ruins of Maga'."

"Fine but what about this place?" Sonic asked taking a swig of water from his canteen and passing it to Mina. "You seem to know an awful lot about it, not to mention that you were able to shift here. Mind telling us why?"

"This place used to be the subject of bedtime stories," the fox said ignoring Sonic's question. "The most popular one was about how an evil wizard captured a princess and the heroic knight came to her rescue. Then with a swing of his sword he made it so that the castle could never be used for evil ever again. It wasn't until I was much older that I learned the truth." Her hand brushed the wall. "This building is made out a material that prevents the usage of our abilities. The entire spire is lined with it as well. These walls aren't white because of paint; it's the natural color of refined sourcestone."

"What do you mean it blocks our powers?" Mina asked.

"I'm not sure how but somehow it disrupts our focus, preventing us from accessing the mental acuity needed to gather and direct natural energy," Kiarra answered. "The headaches don't help either. Direct contact with this is even worse."

"That sounds a little too familiar," Sonic muttered looking at Mina who nodded. "So what does someone have to do to get sent here? Would have to be something pretty nasty."

"This is where the worst of the Guardians were kept until they were stripped of their powers," Kiarra replied with a nod. "It's another effect of sourcestone. Dragoons were typically kept here for millennia at a time."

"Brutal," Sonic said. "So where are we headed?"

"There should be a map in the Warden's office along with additional supplies," the fox answered. "If what you said is correct then we will need to find a way into the Depths."

When they turned the corner they saw a wall plate with the word 'Warden' etched into it. Kiarra pushed the door open with ease to reveal a clean cut office. They began wandering around the office trying to find anything that could help. Kiarra walked around as if she knew the place by heart, pulling a display off the wall to reveal a safe.

"That's not helpful," Sonic mentioned when he saw the safe. "You wouldn't by chance know the combination too? You seem to know everything else about this place."

"I don't need it," Kiarra told him with a smirk as she pulled the door of the safe off its hinges. "Even if the heat doesn't affect the stone around here it did managed to wear the metal of the safe down." She pulled a small book out of the safe along with a rolled piece of, what appeared to be, paper. She spread the paper out on the desk with a metallic clang.

"I didn't know you could get metal that thin," Mina said with amazement, looking at it closer. "Wait a sec. Is that...?"

"The actual map of this place," Kiarra replied. "The Gulag consists of several levels including a basement called 'The Depths of Hell'. Legend told of an escape route below the Depths but that no one's ever actually come out."

"Like you'd tell people about it if you escaped," Sonic muttered pulling a dull grey crystal out of a drawer. "Hey, Kiarra, what are these?"

"They look like lightstones," she said as she caught the one Sonic tossed her. As she held the crystal in her hand it began to glow with a faint light. "They're similar to flashlights but I didn't think there were any left. If we can find a way into the Depths then we'll need these."

"It still doesn't make any sense why they'd build an escape route into the prison," Sonic pointed out. "Not unless you're trying to give the prisoners false hope by leading them down there to die." Kiarra was silent and it only took the two Guardians a few moments to realize that was the case. "I'll say it again: This place is freaking brutal."

"As the scroll said, 'where no Dragoon dares tread'." Kiarra traced her finger along the map. "Okay, we're here in the Warden's office. The access to the Depths is here." They followed her finger across to the other side of the building. "It's not too far to here but I don't know what to expect once we get down there."

"Let's hope this place doesn't have any more surprises for us," Mina muttered as they left the room.

It wasn't long until they reached the entrance Kiarra had pointed out and they began descending down the stairs. Sonic was the first to notice the uptick in the temperature the deeper they went but it seemed disproportionate. They'd only gone down two or three levels and the temperature had increased several tens of degrees and it was more than a bit uncomfortable. They finally reached a dead end that was little more than a rock wall. As they approached the wall there were two distinct circles carved into it.

"That looks inviting," Mina said as she tore off a sleeve and wrapped it around her forehead. "So what now?"

"I don't know," Kiarra admitted. "Something is supposed to go here but I have no idea what."

"It's kinda obvious don't you think?" Sonic pointed out taking the lead. "The easiest way to open a door is to push." He placed his hands on the circles and Magan symbols flooded his vision. He quickly backed away trying to piece together what he'd just seen. Kiarra looked between him and the wall several times before cautiously placing her hands on the disks.

"It's a spell lock," she realized. "I haven't seen one of these in ages, not since I was a student at the Academy. I just need to align the symbols based on a pattern and..." Within moments red veins of energy spread from the disks and the door moved back and slid to the side. "For an escape tunnel that was a bit easy."

"Down into the depths of Hell we go," Sonic said with mock cheerfulness.

"Thank you for that wonderful thought," Mina replied, rolling her eyes, as they began down the tunnel. Once they were clear of the door it slammed shut behind them trapping them in complete darkness. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

"I can't find anything on this side," Sonic said as he felt around the wall. "We're trapped."

"They likely didn't want escaping prisoners returning to the prison," Kiarra suggested. "We have no choice but to go down now." The two Guardians grumbled an agreement and they followed close behind the Dragoon. Kiarra pulled out one of the lightstones and it began to glow with a bright white light that filled the tunnels.

The walls looked like the rock had just been ripped off it rather than carved and glints of silver sourcestone lined the passage. The ceiling was much the same way but the floor was relatively smooth with just enough grit to give them solid footing. It spiraled downward and even though they were getting closer to the boiling water the temperature, while nothing short of unbearable already, did not increase. These inconsistencies nagged at Sonic who, after what felt like hours of calmly walking, finally snapped.

"Okay, what the hell is up with this place?" he asked Kiarra. "And how the hell do you know so much about it? I've been willing to go along with this until now but if we're going to die down here I'd rather know the full truth."

"Are you okay, Sonic?" Mina asked feeling his forehead. "You seem to have lost your cool." The women giggled and Sonic just groaned.

"Yeah some things you just need to learn to keep on ice," Kiarra continued still giggling.

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT THE HELL OFF?!" he shouted. The two women stared at him with confused and worried expressions.

"Knock what off?" Kiarra asked. "None of us have said anything for the past several hours."

"You mean you didn't just make a couple of cheesy puns just now?" Sonic asked and both of them shook their heads. "Oh man, I'm starting to hallucinate. This damn heat is getting to me."

"Combined with the darkness and how far beneath the ocean's surface we are that wouldn't surprise me," Kiarra said as she set her pack down. "This is probably as good time as any to get some rest. If this passage goes as deep as I fear then we still have several more miles of ocean to descend." Sonic and Mina both nodded as they passed around a canteen and some of the rations they'd packed. After that they quickly fell asleep.

Sonic wasn't sure how long he'd been out or even what had woken him up. Mina was leaning against him for support and was still fast asleep. Off to his left Kiarra was seated and wide awake. Maybe it was the heat messing with his head or the faint glow of the lightstone but he could have sworn he was seeing tears come from her eyes. She looked over at him, realized he was awake, and quickly wiped her tears away.

"I didn't realize you were awake," she said. "Even as the Frost Dragoon the heat here is unbearable."

"Then those weren't tears I saw on your cheek?" Sonic asked quietly band Kiarra was silent. "Tell me the truth, Kiarra. I've been okay going along with this for now but it's too much now. How do you know so much about this place? I get knowing its function and the legends surrounding it. But how were you able to shift here? Or for that matter know exactly where to go to get to the Warden's office? I'd like to believe that you were once a guard here or maybe even the Warden."

"The Warden was the only security force the prison ever needed," Kiarra explained after a brief silence. "As far as the Chikaran Dynasty was concerned the prisoners could kill each other if they wanted. The Warden's only real purpose was to record the comings and goings of prisoners and to take them off the island when their sentence had been served." She closed her eyes and took several measured breaths before continuing. "I was friends with the last Warden seeing as how this place was shut down right after we left."

"Then you were..."

"I was the last inmate of the Devil's Island Gulag," she finished for him.

"What happened?" Sonic asked, his mind trying to accept what she was saying. "I mean, you're one of the most easy going people I know. How the hell did you end up here?"

"During the last Ragnarök my youngest sister died," she told him. "She was chosen by our family to fight in the final battle against Xiaxos. As the eldest child and Guardian it was supposed to be my duty but I chose to have a family instead, something I was disowned for. I was travelling when I learned of my sister's death and something inside me broke. I went on a rampage killing anyone in my way. When I returned home Aleena and our children tried to calm me down but I...I..." The tears began to flow from her eyes again. "I murdered my wife and children in my anger. By the end of it I'd killed nearly forty Magi including several Kurōkami. I was immediately sentenced to the Gulag until I'd been stripped of my powers. I'd only served the first eighty years of my sentence by the time the prison was shut down."

Sonic was silent as he thought over her story. He had never really settled on a solid story for her but this...this was almost too much. "A lot of things make sense now," he said after several minutes. "Why you didn't want any part in this fight, why you only joined when I swore to kill Xiaxos, and why you know this place inside and out."

"This isn't about revenge," Kiarra said before he could continue. "When I first became a Dragoon it was but after three thousand years I realized it's about my own failings. My sister knew the risks of fighting Xiaxos and she died sealing him away. Aleena died because of me, because of _my_ weakness."

"So if this place stripped you of your powers how did you end up becoming a Dragoon?" Sonic asked but Kiarra simply smiled.

"I think one story is enough for now," she said standing up. "And Sonic, thank you for listening. I have only ever told that story one other time to a friend who went through much of the same torment as I did."

"Your secret's safe with me, Kiarra," Sonic assured her and she gave him a gentle smile. Sonic nudged the still-sleeping Mina until her eyes fluttered open. "Morning, or something close to it, sleepyhead."

"How long were we asleep?" Mina asked groggily.

"A few hours at best," Kiarra replied just as the lightstone gave out with a crack. "That's not good. Age hasn't been kind to these and I only grabbed a handful of them. We need to hurry before we run out."

They quickly pushed on, taking to the tunnel at a run. After the third spell locked door Sonic began to wonder just how deep they were going. His watch didn't work and the darkness of the tunnel didn't help them to know what time it was. And unless there was a section of tunnel at the very end where they weren't in range of the sourcestone they would be trapped in here until they died.

"Any idea on how much further we have to go?" Mina asked when they finally stopped to catch their breath. "It feels like we've been down here for days and I'm starting to feel a little worn out."

"With all this running I'd think we'd be near the ocean floor by now," Sonic suggested. "And it hasn't gotten any hotter in here, not that I'm complaining."

They continued after a few minutes and quickly came to another door. Sonic immediately noticed the change in the material of the stone. The flecks of silver sourcestone were gone but the rock was a deep red, almost the color of blood. The same two circles were cut into the rock and Kiarra placed her hands on them before pulling back.

"There's something wrong here," she told them. "This lock is...different. Like it's trying to warn us about something on the other side."

"This place is just a plethora of good times," Mina muttered. "Add to it we're down to three lightstones." As if on cue the one she was holding cracked and sputtered out. "Scratch that. Two lightstones."

"Well it's not like we have much of a choice about which direction to go," Sonic pointed out. "And it's the second-to-last door anyway." Both women turned to look at him as the lightstone brightened. "It's just a feeling I have. Ever since this whole thing with the scrolls started I've been getting them."

"Like how you knew there were four scrolls," Mina said and Sonic nodded. "He's right, Kiarra. There's no point in turning back."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she sighed and placed her hands on the circles. Within seconds the door slid open to what Sonic had promised was the last passage.

In light of Kiarra's warning they took their time and walked down the spiral. Even though they hadn't seen anything yet Sonic could feel dread weighing heavily on his shoulders. The two women felt it too but none of them said a word. Sonic squinted his eyes and called for Kiarra to come by the wall. Four distinct scratches marred wall in more than one place. Sonic touched the scratches and a rust colored dust coated his fingertips. He looked on the floor to see the same markings.

"I don't like this," he said and the women nodded. "The only thing I can think of that would make those kinds of marks are claws or..." He hesitated at the last word but Mina knew where he was going.

"Fingernails," she finished and Sonic nodded grimly. "That would mean something dragged escaping prisoners down to the bottom."

"Please don't let it be zombies," Sonic wished as they continued downward.

Before long they came upon another figure huddled over with its face in its knees. Sonic cautiously walked over and looked at it. The skin was leathern and missing in several places exposing the bone. It was lanky with an uneven distribution of muscle and Sonic could see several stumps where its tails had once been. He quietly backed away as quickly as possible.

"Magi," he mouthed to the women. Both of the women mouthed the same curse. Kiarra dimmed the lightstone and they very carefully made their way past the corpse.

Soon they found even more corpses in the same position as the first. The deeper they went the tighter they were packed. It got to the point where they were hanging from the ceiling too. Something shifted causing some dust to fall and Mina began to sneeze until Sonic clamped his hand over her mouth and nose. The mongoose glared at him as the sneeze died down and he removed his hand.

"They're just corpses," she whispered as quietly as possible.

"If you believe that then why are you whispering?" Sonic asked and Mina had no answer.

It was a couple more hours until they reached what Sonic had promised was the last door. Kiarra handed the lightstone off and placed her hands on the recessed disks. When nothing happened for several minutes Sonic tapped her on the shoulder.

"Something wrong?" he asked quietly.

"This one's a bit harder than the others," she admitted, "and I may have slept through the lecture on these things."

"Not a good time to mention that," Mina said as a groan filled the tunnel. The three of them looked at each other. "It was the rock adjusting to the water pressure, right?"

"Sounds good to me," Sonic agreed quickly. "See if you can get that thing opened up quickly. I don't want to be here any longer than necessary."

"Speak for yourself," Kiarra muttered as she placed her hands back on the circles.

Another groan filled the tunnel and Sonic felt the fur on his neck stand on end. Then another one sounded. As much as he wanted to believe it was water pressure he knew better. He felt Mina's free hand hold his and he turned to her smiling. She returned it nervously and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. When Sonic looked turned his head back there was an eyeless corpse shrieking in his face.

"Shit!" Sonic yelled letting go of Mina's hand and slamming his right palm into the zombie's face but not before it got a lucky hit on his forehead. It flipped to land on its feet to charge again but Sonic had already drawn Kaiyō Mujō and cut it in half. Another was running down the hall at them but Mina stopped it short with a kick to the stomach followed up by a roundhouse kick to its head, completely twisting it around. The ones on the floor slowly began to stand up as their groans filled the passageway.

"Any day now, Kiarra," Mina told the fox as she stopped another shrieker with a punch-kick combo. Sonic sliced down two more of them and caught a third before it got to Mina. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Sonic replied as the tunnel filled with shufflers. "Hopefully these guys slow down the runners."

No sooner had the words left his lips than one came bounding over the crowd of shufflers. It slipped between Mina's attacks and bit down hard on her neck. The mongoose screamed in pain right as Sonic sliced its head off causing the whole thing to slump to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked. Mina didn't get a chance to answer as another runner came at them and they both planted their fists in its face. As it flew back another one stepped under it and clawed at Sonic's chest leaving deep gouges. Sonic kicked it in the chest with his knee and then split it in two with his sword.

"There's no end to these damn things," Mina said gasping for air.

"Any time now, Kiarra," Sonic told the fox.

"Just a couple more minutes," she replied as sweat poured from her brow. "I've almost got the pattern down."

"We won't last that long," Mina said dejectedly as she stared at the horde in front of them. Several of the shriekers clung to the walls as though they were waiting for their opening.

"This is _not_ how I wanted to go out," Sonic admitted. "I would have rather spontaneously combusted on a bus rather than get eaten by zombies. There have to be a hundred better ways to die than this."

"If that's the case then there's something I need to say," Mina said. "I was waiting for the right time but we might not get that now." She pulled Sonic to her until they were staring into each other's eyes. She could still hear the zombie horde but right now she didn't care. "Ever since you refused to leave me behind on the Highwind I've been trying to find the right words and it wasn't until you saved me at the Festival that I found them: I love you." Without letting him answer she kissed him soundly on the lips as if it were the last thing she would ever do. They stayed that way for several seconds as the horde inched ever closer.

"I stand corrected," Sonic said when they finally parted. "_That_ is how you go out killing zombies." They both smiled and turned to the horde.

Sonic moved first, leaping right into the fray with Kaiyō Mujō swinging. He managed to clear a path where he planted himself, spinning in a flurry of flashing steel. Mina moved from one attack to the next as she tried to keep the zombies away from Kiarra. One of her punches faltered from exhaustion and she was immediately buried under a mountain of corpses biting and clawing at her.

"Mina!" Sonic yelled only to be overtaken. The last thing he saw as the zombies piled on him and tore into his flesh was the glow of the lightstone vanishing.


	21. The Last Scroll

Air.

Finally free of the zombies holding him down Sonic let loose a right hook that connected with what felt like a nose. A very furry nose with a now pissed off fox attached to it.

"Ow!" Kiarra cried, holding her bloody nose. "What the hell was that for?!"

"But we were...how are we...?" Sonic stammered as he tried to sit up. His entire body ached but he still forced himself to stand, supporting himself on a chair.

Chair?

"What the hell is going on?" Sonic asked, squinting his eyes to see. "Since when was there light in here?"

"Relax already," Kiarra told him as she handed him Kaiyō Mujō. "I was worried you might do something like that so I took your sword away. Kinda glad I did now. Anyway, I got the door open just as you two got swarmed." She looked over at Mina who was still out. "You haven't been out long but you two earned some new scars."

"I'm just happy to not be zombie food," Sonic said as he sat in the chair. "So after you opened the door..."

"There was this flash of light and we ended up here," the fox explained. "Your regeneration kicked in right after that so we must be out of the sourcestone's range. Which is good because that means we can leave." She fidgeted with her nose painfully before glaring at Sonic again. "And if that punch of yours messed up my nose I'm going to take it our of your hide, hedgehog."

Sonic shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs. Things were starting to fall back into place but even still there was a persistent whispering in his head. He wasn't sure what it was or why he had it but somehow it still felt...right. After a couple years of being a Guardian he had gotten used to having voices in his head though he was certain that wasn't a good thing. Either that or he had a concussion and was hearing things. "Okay," he said as he stood, placing Kaiyō Mujō on his lower back. "Any idea of where we are?"

"On the planet? Not a clue," Kiarra replied, "but we're in some kind of library. No idea why but regardless. It's not big by any means but the shelves are full. There is one problem though." She pointed to the back of the room where there was an entire wall of scrolls. "If you ask me the best place to hide a scroll is in a pile of ones that look just like it."

"A needle in a stack of freaking needles," Sonic stated. A groan from the floor caught their attention and they turned to see Mina stirring. "Well we're all alive. That's the best news I've heard all day." He went to offer her his hand and she responded with a quick combo that Sonic, still groggy himself, took right on the chin.

"I love karma," Kiarra muttered with a smirk as the two Guardians argued. She quickly explained the situation to Mina after she was vertical. With that out of the way she turned to Sonic. "So has that magic instinct of yours given us any clue?"

"Only that it would take us the better part of a century to go through every book, scroll, and index in addition to tearing the shelves down and we likely still wouldn't find what we're looking for," he stated. "I don't know how I know; I just do."

"That explanation is starting to irritate me," Kiarra commented as they went back to the wall of scrolls.

"You and me both," Sonic agreed.

They had only been reading the scrolls for an hour before Sonic had wandered off and pulled random books of the shelves. Kiarra didn't see much point in the books but Sonic had argued that the scroll could be in a hidden compartment in one of them and the fox left him alone. That left Mina and Kiarra to go through the scrolls by themselves.

Kiarra watched the young mongoose as she unrolled scroll after scroll only to toss them off to the rapidly growing pile. She'd heard Mina's confession to Sonic but up until now she hadn't been able to find a tactful way of bringing the subject up.

"So you and Sonic, eh?" she asked finally, discarding another scroll. "I can't say I didn't see this coming especially with the way you defended him at Serenity."

"We're not...we haven't actually talked about what this means," Mina admitted. "But we've been through a lot together. In some ways I guess it's like him and Sally again. And the way he defended me at the Festival didn't make things any easier." Kiarra raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. "You've been in the city how long and you still don't know about what happened? The news channels keep playing the story over and over while they pretend to look for answers."

"I gave up on the news when I realized a terrorist bombing has the same significance as celebrity dating trends," Kiarra explained. So Mina gave her the short version of what she and Sonic had been through together, emphasizing the Highwind and the Festival. "I think I know what you see in him," she said after a moment. "It's hard to find someone who is willing to risk life, limb, and sanity for you. So why haven't you talked to him about it?" Mina struggled to find the right words as Kiarra filled her arms with scrolls and pushed her towards Sonic. "There. Now you have plenty of time to talk things over with him. Enjoy."

Mina walked over to where Sonic was to see him face down in one of the many books he had open. His snoring was interrupted when she dropped the scrolls on the table and he immediately sat up. "Oh, Mina. It's just you." He rubbed his eyes and then looked at the pile in front of them. "I can't wait to go home and take a week-long bath."

"Not if I get there first," Mina challenged him and they both smiled. "Actually there's something that I kinda wanted to talk to you about."

"I know what you want to say and it's okay," Sonic said reaching across the table to hold her hand. "Impending death has a way of saying things for you."

"And yet despite me spilling my guts and us both knowing how the other feels we haven't talked about this in the least," Mina replied. "I get that you're not completely over Sally yet and maybe you never will be. And as for Fiona, well, it was Hollowify or die, right?"

"You make it sound so simple," Sonic answered with a sigh. "That's not to say you're wrong. I used my mask without even thinking about it or about her being there. And you're right; it _was_ Hollowify or die." He looked her in the eyes. "So what gave you the courage to speak up now considering you've been trying since after the Tournament?" Mina's jaw went slack as he said this. "I'm not blind, you know. And contrary to what people think I'm not an idiot."

"I beg to differ!" Kiarra yelled from the wall of scrolls. Sonic hucked one of Mina's scrolls back at her and a yelp confirmed that he'd hit.

"I was hoping that maybe you wanted to give 'us' a try." Mina's words caught him off-guard. "Before it was just an idle curiosity and something to drive my brother nuts but now..." She squeezed his hand tightly as she gazed into his black eyes. "And after fighting beside you, for you, and nearly dying next to you I just thought..."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for the dating scene again, especially with a celebrity," Sonic told her and tears began to well up in Mina's eyes. "But what if we just take it one day at a time?" She blinked at him in disbelief, a look soon replaced by joy, and nodded with a smile plastered on her face.

"So would you consider this a first date or do you want a mulligan?" she asked playfully as she opened up a scroll.

"What's a mulligan?" Sonic replied. "Eh, I say we count this. How many other guys take you zombie-infested caverns with almost no hope of escape?"

"And then spending countless hours sorting through..." Mina stopped to unroll a scroll from the pile Kiarra had given her. "Tax records from year 2237 of the Magi Dynasty." She tossed the scroll behind her with a sigh. "As far as first dates go I can honestly say I've had better. So what is it you're looking at?"

"Nothing I remotely understand," Sonic admitted. "I can tell you all about quantum physics, mechanics and computing; the theory of the Chaos Force and how it binds our world together; even string theory and the mechanics of theoretical time travel." Mina stared at him blankly. "I wouldn't understand a damn word of it but I can tell you about it."

"Mind if I see that?" Mina asked and Sonic handed her the book he'd been napping on. She turned several pages with a very confused expression. "Sonic, this is a cookbook on the varieties of chili dogs."

"What? No, it's about the Chaos Force," Sonic retorted taking the book back. After a few moments of reading he looked up at her. "Okay, so it's a cookbook about chili dogs. Still a good read."

"You're seeing things again, aren't you?" He sighed giving her the answer. "Anything else you'd like to tell me about?"

"Just this constant whispering in my head," he added. "I think it's just a mild concussion but I could be going crazy. After the day we've been having both are just as likely."

"You've actually been acting weird ever since we figured out what the scrolls are for," Mina pointed out. "If it was the heat then we'd all be seeing and hearing things."

"Your point?"

"What if the whispering has something to do with the Scrolls?" Mina suggested and Sonic stared at her in disbelief. "What if your blood somehow connected you to them and the whispers act like a homing beacon?" Sonic's eyes widened as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Mina, you're a genius!" Sonic said and kissed her on the lips before leaping from the table.

Mina sat at the table blinking several times and pinching herself. "If _that's_ one day at a time," she said quietly, "I think I might like where this is going." She snapped out of it when she heard Sonic yelling for her and Kiarra. As she wandered over Kiarra met up with her and asked what was going on only for Mina to shrug. When they finally found Sonic he had his eyes closed and was running his hand across the books.

"Please tell me you found the scroll and we can go home," Kiarra said catching Sonic's attention.

"No but I think Mina is on to something," he replied. "Ever since coming to this section the whispers in my head have gotten louder. I can't hear myself think but for once that's a good thing. We need to look for something here that doesn't belong."

"How can you know that?" Kiarra asked narrowing her eyes.

"Mostly because the whispers keep saying, 'Something new, something impossible'," Sonic answered, "and they're pretty damn insistent. So look for a book that's totally out of place." Kiarra grumbled but began looking with the two of them nonetheless.

"How are we supposed to know what's new or not?" Mina asked after some time. "All I see here are biographies and other really boring stuff, nothing that really stands out."

"That's the third time this hour you've pointed that out," Kiarra reminded her as her stomach growled loudly. "Ugh, I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. I'm getting ready to eat my shoes."

"Why oh why did we have to eat the last of those rations yesterday?" Mina asked looking towards the ceiling as her stomach growled alongside Kiarra's. "I wanted to lose fifteen pounds but not like this. I like food!"

"That just means you should work out more," the fox replied with a laugh. "Working out builds muscle which burns fat faster. Look at me. I kept this figure for three thousand years."

"You were a freaking kid!" Mina yelled throwing several books on the floor. "And don't lecture me about working out. I train with Sonic every day and let me tell you sister it's not easy keeping up with him. Right, Sonic?"

Sonic nervously kept looking through books as several beads of sweat ran down his face. _Don't get involved. It won't end well,_ he repeated to himself as he felt tapping on either shoulder.

"Oh Sonic," Mina said with a seductive tone, "which one of us do you think is in better shape?"

Sonic turned hesitantly to see both of them posing and blood began to dribble out his nose. _Don'tanswerdon'tanswerdon'tanswerdon'tanswerdon'ta nswerdon't-_ Sonic's thoughts stopped when something else caught his attention. "What the hell?" he asked out loud.

"AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" both women asked simultaneously.

"Not you two," he apologized as he walked past them and pulled a book off the shelf. "This. The cover looks brand new when everything else in here is...well, ancient."

Kiarra snatched the book out of his hands and looked it over. "You're right," she realized and turned the book over. "That's not all. Check out the title."

"The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog," Mina read. "That's weird. I didn't know there were other Magi named Sonic. What are the chances?"

"Small world I guess," Sonic replied taking the book back and opening it. "Let's see. This guy fought against tyrants, sorcerers and mad scientists alongside his friends and family. He had incredible strength and was willing to lay down his life for his comrades."

"It sounds like we're getting the summary of your life," Kiarra pointed out. Sonic flipped past the table of contents to the first chapter and froze. It wasn't until he began trembling that Kiarra asked, "Something wrong?"

"Sonic Hedgehog was born on June 21, 3219 of the Mobian Age to Eric and Alura Hedgehog," he read aloud and the women's eyes snapped open. "What the hell is this?!" he shouted as he gripped the book tightly. "How is this even possible?"

"Something new, something impossible," Kiarra repeated his words from earlier. "If I had to pick something impossible that would be right on the money. The location for the scroll is somewhere in that book."

"It's not your life that this thing is talking about," he snapped at her. "What kind of sick joke is this? My life isn't some freaking story for people to read about."

"Isn't that kinda the point of-" Kiarra started but Mina clamped her hand over the fox's mouth. When Mina finally removed her hand Kiarra glared at her and said, "Why don't we look around for any kind of related materials. Maybe there's a reference to the scroll in some of these other books." Sonic nodded and the two women picked up several books each and the three of them went back to the tables.

Sonic flipped through the book of his life trying to figure out more 'why' than 'how' this thing existed. Truth be told he was a little flattered but he knew most people didn't get biographies until they'd been dead for some time.

"Any luck?" Mina asked sitting next to him.

"So far nothing," he replied sighing. "I think right now I'm just too freaked out by this. I mean, _everything_ is in here. Where I was born, where I grew up, how I first met Sally and the other Freedom Fighters, the coup." He massaged the bridge of his nose. "If I was near the end of my life I'd be flattered. But I'm nineteen for crying out loud!"

"You could always do what I do and read the last page first," Mina suggested and Sonic stared at her. "Sure it can ruin the book but at least you know that the hero wins and gets the girl." She smiled, standing up and leaving with her stack of books.

Sonic flipped back from page-to-page as he contemplated what Mina had said. He'd never been much of a reader and, much like Mina, had always skipped ahead to the end. He'd never been interested in the story itself just what happened to the heroes and villains. But something in him refused to turn past the page where he was at. He didn't want to know how this story ended, not yet anyway. He looked over at the two women who were both sound asleep and snoring loudly. He smiled as he saw Mina drooling into the binding of the book she had been reading. Considering what the last couple days had been like he couldn't blame them for passing out. He was more surprised that _he_ was the only one awake. He looked back down to his biography to see words being scrawled on a blank page.

_And you thought that things couldn't get any weirder. Isn't that right, Sonic Hedgehog?_

Sonic pushed away from the table as quickly as he could. "Okay, I'm just dreaming," he told himself as he pinched his arm. "The book about my life did not just ask me a question. I'm either dreaming or hallucinating." His expression fell. "I can't believe I'd rather be hallucinating. That's gotta be a new low." He cautiously sat back down at the table and looked at the book. The words were still on the page causing him to pinch himself harder. "Crap. I'm not dreaming."

_So are you going to listen to me or am I just talking to myself here?_

"You wanna talk? Let's talk," Sonic said giving in and sitting back. "Actually now that I think about it I kinda look like an idiot talking to a book."

_Did it ever occur to you that only crazy people talk to books? There is a much more effective method of communication for us._

"And now a freaking book is ragging on me," he muttered. "Let's see. Talking doesn't work so that leaves...!" When it hit him Sonic began tearing through his bag, hoping that one of the pens he had still worked. When he found one he began chewing on the cap as he debated what to write.

**Testing. 1...2...Testing.**

_Are you some kind of idiot?_

"Holy crap that worked," he said dumbfounded. "I take back everything I've ever said. This is, hands down, the _weirdest_ freaking day of my life." Ignoring his instinct to get away before it was too late he continued to write.

**Just checking to make sure that I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy, right? I mean I'm writing in a book and the damn thing is replying. How often does that happen?**

_Just this once and no you're not crazy. I just wanted a chance to talk with you before you arrive._

**Arrive where?**

_Heheheh, wouldn't you like to know._

"It chuckled. The _book_ freaking chuckled," Sonic muttered as he massaged the bridge of his nose. "And here I thought I was all out of crazy." He looked back down to see more words being scrawled by an invisible hand.

_Anyway, don't you want to know where the scroll is?_

**You mean to tell me you know where the Secret Scrolls are?**

_Who told you they're called that? What kind of name... You know, never mind. Look on the shelf right behind where you found this book and you'll see what you're looking for._

As Sonic's pen touched the paper to reply the words vanished leaving nothing but a book with a blank cover and empty pages. "They are _so_ not going to believe me if I tell them the truth," Sonic realized as he stood. He pondered the conversation as he headed back to biography section. "Still, what was that thing? Some kind of spirit like Magus or just a really messed up dream? Either way it's not like there's going to be anything here. Which begs the question of: Why the hell am I listening to what a book said?"

Despite this he found where he'd pulled the book of the shelf and quickly cleared the area. Just as the book had said there was an indented circle in the back of the shelf. Remembering how Kiarra had done it he placed his hand on the circle expecting his vision to be flooded with symbols again.

Instead he found himself in a completely different room. He was surrounded by high-tech panels and flashing screens. Information flew across all of them, some he caught and others he could barely understand.

"Security Protocol Alpha-niner-Bravo engage," a female voice said from behind him. He spun around to see a human woman in an almost shimmering body suit. Her blonde hair was held up in two small buns on either side her head and a braided loop hung from each one. "Genetic material scanning..." she continued, looking towards a screen where a double helix appeared. "Genetic material matched to Tri-Magan known as Sonic Hedgehog." The screens dropped and darkness surrounded the two of them. "Welcome, Keeper. I apologize for keeping you waiting."

"Who...what...?" Sonic stammered as he struggled to find even the thoughts to describe what he was seeing.

"I am an artificial construct left behind by my creators to maintain and archive the Index, what your people call the Somes Arcanum," she continued. "You may call me the Librarian."

"So right now we're in the Somes Arcanum?" Sonic asked and she nodded. "So why did we have to find the scrolls?"

"The previous Keeper, Arca Volsace, left a lock on the doors of the Index in order to prevent the servants of the one you call 'Xiaxos' from gaining access to the knowledge within my walls," she explained. "Even though I informed him of the futility of this defense he seemed insistent on its creation. As a direct result of this he designed the keys to directly link the future Keeper, in this case you, to the Index to speed the process up."

"Please slow down," Sonic asked as he massaged his temples. "My head hurts enough already from this crap." He took a moment to try and organize both his thoughts and everything she'd told him. "So what is the Somes Arcanum?"

"It is a record of all events on Planet Mobius from the day of creation to the current date," the Librarian replied quickly.

"So who created it?" The construct's smile faded.

"I'm sorry but you do not have the proper clearance to access information on my creators," she told him. "You have one question remaining under Security Protocol Alpha-niner-Bravo. After that I will give you the final key and terminate this connection."

"Since when did I only have...? You know what, scratch that question," Sonic said as he briefly reconsidered what to ask her. "What exactly are the Keeper's responsibilities?"

"The Keeper is the outlet of all relevant information stored within the Index," the Librarian answered. "Information is relayed directly to the Keeper via a mental link." She gave him a small smile. "That is your final question," she told him as Sonic prepared to ask a follow-up. "I will give you all the information you need when you arrive." She opened a drawer and handed him a pair of scrolls.

"Hiding the keys inside the thing you're locking up is cheating, Arca," Sonic muttered as he took the scrolls. "Thank-" The panels were gone and he was staring at the bookshelf once again. He looked down and scrolls were still in his hands. "Well at least there's that," he said unrolling the scrolls to make sure they were what they needed. Satisfied he rolled them back up and made his way back the girls who were starting to wake up.

"What happened?" Kiarra asked groggily. "I don't remember falling asleep."

"Me neither," Mina added with a loud yawn. She looked down at the puddle of drool she left and her face turned bright red. "So how about you, Sonic?" she asked turning around in her seat. They both stared dumbfounded at the scrolls in his hands.

"You found them?" Kiarra asked as they both went over to him. "But how?"

"You, uh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Sonic answered and the two women looked at each other.

"It has been that kind of a day," Kiarra admitted. "And they're the real thing?" Sonic nodded and both Kiarra and Mina gave a satisfied sigh. "Then we can go home." Before either Mina or Sonic could say anything Kiarra disappeared in a burst of cold air, leaving the two of them behind.

"Did she just ditch us?" Mina asked in disbelief. "She did. She ditched us in the middle of nowhere!"

"It's not like we can't get home on our own from here," Sonic pointed out. Mina's ears twitched with acknowledgement a moment before she latched onto Sonic's torso. Sonic was about to protest but eventually let his arms wrap around her.

"I just want to go home and soak in a tub full of ice water," she said, her voice muffled by his shirt. "By the way, dibs on the shower. And I'm not getting out for a while so find somewhere else to shower." She looked up with a smile as he stared down with a glare but eventually relented.

"Let's go home," he said as the wind picked up around them.


End file.
